Complicated Hearts
by maymayB
Summary: The famed three years, but with an A/U twist. After leaving Bulma and breaking her heart in the process, Vegeta, newly crowned King of New Vegetasei, comes back to Earth with a propostion for Bulma, one that she may not be able to refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Really? Another fic you ask? ...Yes. I must be a glutton for punishment, seeing as I have my hands full with Point Blank and Destiny Lost 2. But I was sitting on my couch resting my poor knee (I ripped the cartlidge on my knee cap) and this idea struck me out of nowhere. I had to write it down... and here we are.**

**This takes place during the famed three years... but it is an A/U... just like all my other fics. **

**Like all my fics, this will contain mature content; cursing, blood and guts, sex, etc. Don't like that stuff, then don't read it.**

**This chapter is un-beta'd do to the sudden inspiration to write and post this.**

**So, without further a-do, here is my latest creation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks now. Her back flush up against the headboard of her bed, her arms tightly hugging her bent knees against her cheeks.

A heart wrenching sob escaped her throat and couldn't help but let another wave a fresh tears roll out of her wet, bloodshot eyes.

He was gone. Her heart along with him.

_The words they exchanged,, not ten minutes ago, still fresh in her head, repeating over and over again, involuntarily._

_"I'm leaving." His gruff voice announced abrubtly, as he rolled off of her and stood from the bed. Keeping his back to her, he put his pants back on and searched of the other garments he had mindlessly thrown off of himself in the heat of the moment ._

_Bulma sat up, covering her naked body with a bed sheet. Something in his voice told her that something was different, something was wrong... considering the fact that Vegeta would disappear for days and sometimes weeks on end without so much as warning._

_"Where?" Her meek voice rang through out the darkness. At the sound of her question, she noticed Vegeta's back muscles tighten in the glow of the moon that shone through the open double french doors of her room._

_Still keeping his back to her, he slipped his boots on each foot. "I received a communication earlier today, from colony of Saiyans that were either off planet or had escaped Frieza's attack of my planet. They need their Prince to rule them." His gravely voice still held it's roughness, but there was an underlining tone in it... As if he was still talking himself into going._

_This news came as a bit of a shock to Bulma. Although, it did explain his odd behavior earlier that day. She had become accustomed to Vegeta's quirks and mood swings. Learned to decipher them. Especially in the last three months they were together... although together wasn't the perfect word to describe their odd relationship._

_It had started simple enough. One particular argument led to a screaming match. And said screaming match resulted in them - some hours later- both laying naked of the floor of the gravity machine. -the best sex Bulma Briefs had ever had in her life, by the way-. Ever since then, by day they were constantly bickering and insulting one another. Although the fighting and bickering were more like foreplay and flirting that led up to their nightly excursions of sex. They were full blown lovers... passionate even. And somewhere in between then and now, Bulma had developed feelings for the arrogant Prince of Sayians. Feelings that she would never fathom she would have for the man... Love._

_"But you'll be back for the androids, right?" A hint of desperation was laced in her comment. _

_He gave no answer. He stood at the bedside, his back still turned to her._

_Bulma clutched her sheet around her and crawled over to the side of the bed he was lingering. She snaked her arms around his muscled waist and pressed the right side of her face up against his tense back._

_He sighed deeply and hesitantly placed his arm over hers. His thumb, almost lovingly, started to stroke her forearm._

_For a moment, they stayed silent. Taking comfort in each other's presence. _

_"Will you? She whispered into his back._

_Still no answer, and panic started to set in. The thought of never seeing him again made her want to curl up in a ball and die. Damn herself for getting so close to this man. A man that was severely complicated and broken. A Prince that she loved with every fiber in her, and the man that most likely didn't feel the same towards her... the last thought she chose to ignore_

_"Vegeta, I love you. You have to come back."_

_Horrified, she immediately retracted her hands away from him and covered her mouth with both hands._

_The Saiyan twirled around, his face a dark mask of confusion and anger as he stared down at her. A small part of him took glory in the fact that she squirmed under his hard gaze. _

_'Where was this anger coming from?' She thought to herself._

_His upper lip rolled upward, showing her a sharp canine. "Love." He spat hatefully. "That silly, human emotion. Pathetic." His eyes moved up and down at her with such disdain. "For being one of the smartest people on this planet, I would have thought you would know that you were only a convenient fuck for me, nothing more. How stupid of you to grow such disgusting emotions for me, the prince of the most strongest race in the universe. " He bellowed._

_He smirked evilly as she shrunk back further onto the bed._

_"And to answer your earlier question; No. I will not be coming back. Your precious Kakarot will save your precious mud ball planet." He sneered at her. "He should consider himself I have not attained my birthright yet. Otherwise I would kill him before I leave."_

_She was utterly crushed. But being a strong woman, she squared her shoulders and straightened. "Why, Vegeta? Scared of two measly androids? You know what? Fine, good riddance. You're probably too weak to handle even one of them-"_

_She found her self pinned to the mattress violently and an angry Saiyan on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and his body making it impossible to move her lower body. _

_"Watch yourself, Bitch." He snarled._

_Bulma grit her teeth and closed her eyes. She cursed herself as she felt one hot tear slowly trail down her face. "Why, Vegeta?" She whispered, utter sadness in her voice._

_She opened her eyes, and stared hard into his black, steely eyes. Silently demanding an answer to her question. _

_His hardened expression softened slightly. Was that regret shining through? Vegeta let go of her wrists and surprised Bulma as he lightly wiped the lone tear away. She was doubly surprised when he bent down and graced her lips with a sweet kiss._

_Her eyes closed and savored this rare sweet moment Vegeta was giving her. _

_And just like that, he was gone. _

XxXxX

It had been six months since Vegeta left to rule his people.

It took two of those months for her to creep slowly out of a depression she had slipped into. Her days seemed empty and gray without Vegeta there to argue and bicker with. Her nights were even more empty with out him too.

She was now starting to get back into the groove of things.

No longer was she found in or around the gravity machine, sulking in her self pity or pitifully gripping a t-shirt Vegeta would wear on occasion, taking in his wild scent.

The 24 year old scientist was now regularly showing up for breakfast and dinner to the delight of her mother. And, even smiling more often.

All remnants of Vegeta were now gone. His room was completely packed up, along with the gravity machine. The only thing remaining of the Saiyan Prince were the marks on the grass where the gravity room sat and the dreams Bulma had every now and then of him.

All in all, she was happy.

It was a normal day, Bulma was in her private lab, tinkering on a new machine, talking with her ex-boyfriend, now friend through her blue tooth ear piece.

"Come on, B. Come with me." Yamcha whined. The sound of his voice made Bulma cringe.

She groaned and twisted her screwdriver onto the bolt of the her project. "Yamcha, I really don't want to go to a club. I'm not in the mood to have random guys rubbing up on me, trying to get me to give them my phone number."

"Come on. You need to get out of the house and have some fun. Plus you'll have Krillin and me there to scare off the random dudes away. Please, B? Come out with your friends, let loose, have a few drinks and dance!"

Bulma blew air out of pursed lips. Yamcha had been a life saver since Vegeta tore her heart out and stomped on it. At first she thought he was trying to pull the 'good guy' card in attempt to win her back. But, she soon found that he was genuinely concerned with her. If it weren't for him, she'd probably still be balled up in the fetal position under her covers.

He had practically threaten bodily harm -even though he'd never dream of following through- to get her out into the world again. With his persistence, he was slowly getting her out and doing things again.

She blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Fine." She grumbled. She may as well give in now. If she agreed, she'd be able to get back to tinkering, alone and in peace.

"Alright! Krillin and I will be there to pick you up at eight or so." Yamcha said cheerfully.

Bulma glanced up at her clock above the door to of her lab. It was 6:12.

"Yamcha, that gives me less than two hours to get ready. I'm filthy!" She threw her hands up in the air, exacerbated, noticing the smears of grease that coated her forearms and fingers.

"It's plenty of time. I'll let you go so you can freshen up."

"Yeah, yeah." Bulma grumbled and hung up the phone. She tossed the screwdriver onto the desk and headed out of the lab and across the yard towards the house part of the compound.

Summer had gotten there early. A warm breeze kicked up and it made Bulma want to sit on the lawn with an ice cold beer and just relax. But if she called Yamcha to cancel, he would come over anyway and badger her into submission and drag her to the club whether she liked it or not.

With a heavy sigh, she entered the kitchen, waved at her mother and told her that she was going out tonight with the guys and that she wouldn't be out too late and then quickly ascended the stairs up to her bathroom to shower and begrudgingly primp for the nights festivities.

Showered, dressed and painted, Bulma looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She was dressed appropriately... cute and sexy, but not too sexy. She didn't want to be bothered with the men that prowled the clubs. She dawned a pair of white shorts that were short, but not too short, a baby blue tank top that was partly covered with a sheer white colored off the shoulder flowing shirt with a pair of dark blue heels. Her long blue hair was put up in a high pony tail, her make-up done tastefully.

The doorbell chimed, signaling Yamcha and Krillin's arrival.

She took one last look in the mirror. "I will not think of Vegeta tonight. I will have fun, I will drink a little, dance and have a great time with my friends." She smiled at her self confidently and headed downstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Yamcha and Krillin stayed true to their word.

The three of them enjoyed a couple of cocktails and danced together happily. And, surprisingly, Bulma was thoroughly enjoying herself. The music was good and it felt great to let loose and dance.

They headed to their table, taking a break from the dancing, a round of drinks waiting for them on the table top. Bulma pushed hers away, she had a slight buzz, and didn't really want to drink anymore.

"So," Krillin started as he took a swig of beer. "How are things going, Bulma?"

Bulma smirked at him, amused how her short bald friend was asking her how she was doing, now that Vegeta had left, in a nonchalant sort of way.

She chuckled a little. "I'm better. I'm... over it." She said rolling her eyes. "I don't think it would have worked out anyway... I mean... the man is completely impossible."

Both Krillin and Yamcha nodded their heads in complete agreement.

"What I don't understand is, how it happened in the first place?" Krillin asked.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. In all honesty... she wasn't sure either. "I don't really know... But I do know that I fell for the arrogant prick...hard." She sheepishly looked up at Yamcha. Not for the fact that she just told her ex-boyfriend and friend that she had fallen in love with the very man that terrorized the planet and threatened to kill, she, Krillin and Gohan... multiple times while on Namek... No, it was the mere fact that she fell in love with him in the first place.

Yamcha patted her hand, sympathetically. He knew this already, from the many chats on the phone and attempts to snap her out of the Vegeta-left-me-and-threw-my-love-in-my-face-and-stomped-my-heart-with-the-heel-of-his-gold-tipped-boots faze.

"When are you going to get back up at the dating horse?" Krillin asked.

Bulma shrugged. She had often wondered herself. Although she was, for the most part, over the Prince of Saiyans, she just wasn't really interested in finding someone at the moment.

"Meh." She shrugged again.

After their brief conversation, she opted to stay at the table, while the boys scoured the dance floor for willing ladies. Seeing they were successful, Bulma shot Yamcha a text, letting him know that she was heading home, and if they needed a DD for the night to call her, she'd be willing to pick them up.

She gathered her purse and slung it over her head and shoulder and popped open her motorcycle from a capsule that was in her pocket.

It was a nice summer night for a ride, plus she was in the mood to just ride.

She let her hair down out of her pony tail, letting her hair spill over her back and tugged on her baby blue motorcycle helmet.

And then she was off. Riding down the bare streets of West City, in the direction of the beach. Soon, she was gliding down the highway that ran alongside the ocean. It was the long way home, but she enjoyed the ride immensely.

Bulma pulled the visor of the helmet up and smiled as the salty breeze from the ocean hit her face and senses. her smile widened warmly as she drove her bike... For the first time, in six months... since _He_ left her... she felt happy, at peace even. She wasn't sure what the future held for she and her friends, or if in three years time they would survive the android attack. But that was three years from now, she wasn't one for dwelling. She just knew that in this moment in time she was content.

With one last heavy intake of salty, ocean air, Bulma snapped the visor of her helmet down and picked up speed, heading home.

XxXxXxX

The soft glow of the porch light indicated that her parents were already in bed. No other lights were on in the large home. Quietly she took her keys out and soundlessly unlocked and entered the front door. She wasn't sure why she opted to be quiet. Her parents room were on the opposite side of the mansion. She could set a bomb off in the area she was in and her parents wouldn't hear it.

She blindly made her way into the house, not bothering to turn on the lights. She knew this house inside and out, there was no need to turn unnecessary lights on, plus she always forgot to turn them off.

As she made her way from the entry way to the living room, heading to the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Not by just one set of eyes, but as if she had an invisible audience watching her every move. The thought sent chills down her spine, but quickly brushed them off as she successfully made it to the kitchen.

She flipped on the light, illuminating the kitchen with the soft glow of the florescent lights from above and quickly went to the fridge to get a snack before heading to bed.

As she peered into the over stuffed fridge, she got that feeling again. Numerous sets of eyes boring holes into her back.

She was not alone.

Being a woman that had seen more action in her day than a regular military commando or Indiana Jones, Bulma remained cool and collected and pretended to hem and haw at the choices of snacks in the refrigerator, while simultaneously, and stealthily, opening her purse and gripping her hand gun she always took with her.

Another half a minute passed by as she prepared herself. Bulma straightened herself and quickly twisted around, gun pointed forward at the unwelcome guests.

"You picked the wrong house to rob-" Her threat died as she looked upon ten black eyes. One of the pairs were familiar as was the deep scowl.

Bulma stared at the Saiyan Prince for what seemed to be forever. Her gun still pointed directly at him. Her scowl, upon seeing him and his men, matched his he was giving her.

"What the fuck?" She finally spat. She was glad her brain allowed her to speak. The sight of Vegeta made her stomach do flip flops and wasn't sure if she could remember the english language.

His face was much harder than it was six months ago, but it suited him. It made him look more regal and rugged. He wore similar battle armor he had religiously worn when he lived there, except the body suite was black and the armor was white and red.

His arms were tightly folded over his muscular chest and his eyes were narrowed almost angrily at her.

"Put the gun down, Woman."

She flinched at his voice. It was much gruffer and gravely than she remembered as well.

Bulma cocked her head slightly to the side and reluctantly lowered the weapon.

"Good," He said with a smirk. "We need to talk."

**Judging on the feedback I receive will determine if I continue... although I probably will anyway. If you are a regular reader of mine, I am working diligently on DL Book 2 and Point Blank... please be patient with me =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Wow! 40 reviews for the first chapter? I have to say... I'm a little nervous now! I really hope this fic is up to par, especially with the response I've received for it. **

**Speaking of, thank you all who reviewed! Seriously! I love you all. **

**This is unbeta'd. So... sorry about that. Also, I'm a little out of it. The meds I'm on for my knee make me a little loopy. So I will re-read over this chapter and make any necessary corrections and re-post later. I just felt that I needed to post something for you all.**

**Harsh language in this chapter.**

**Transitional chapter. fyi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"We need to talk." The prince said gruffly.

Bulma rose an eyebrow at him as she placed her gun on the kitchen counter she was leaning against.

"Talk, huh?" She spat, an angry smile upon her face.

Vegeta's scowl twitched in annoyance. He recognized the tone in her voice.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. _The nerve of this guy. _ "All right, let's talk. I'll go first." Her voice rose as she spoke. "What makes you think you can just waltz back in here, as if you still live here? You got some nerve, Vegeta... especially the way you left me. God dammit! I was making progress!" She paused to grip both sides of her head, tugging on her long hair. Just seeing him made her feel like all the hard work Yamcha had gone through to help her get over the prick was all for not.

She wasn't sure if she should throw herself on him, strip him down and fuck him right there on the kitchen floor or kick him square in the balls and spit in his face.

Vegeta remained still, only his eyes giving away his annoyance toward her.

Bulma broke eye contact with the Saiyan Prince and glanced at his posse, Just now realizing that it consisted of two women and two men, all four dressed in armor. She glared at one of the women that growled at her, for screeching at her prince no doubt. Bulma gave her a Don't-fuck-with-me-glare and looked to Vegeta once more.

"And who in the blue hell are these people and why are they in my home?"

Vegeta inhaled through his nose and uncrossed his arms. "Are you finished screeching?"

Bulma grit her teeth, the anger within her was threatening to explode. "No." She said, her jaw clenched.

Vegeta reached over and gruffly clamped his hands onto her shoulders and forced her to walk over and sit at the kitchen table, grunting as she narrowly his crotch with her knee. He then walked to the opposite end and sat across from her. His four cronies stood behind him.

Bulma crossed her arms with a 'hmph' and looked away from him. She really wanted to slap him across his arrogant, now smirking face.

"Why are you here." She spat.

Before he could answer, Goku suddenly appeared in the kitchen. His abrupt arrival out of thin air made the other four Saiyans, not used to seeing Goku's fancy trick of instant transmission, jump with surprise. A couple of them fell to a fighting crouch.

His goofy smile greeted the room full of Saiyans, and human.

"Vegeta! I thought that was you. I wasn't going to come over, but I felt others with you... and Bulma getting upset." He looked to Bulma and then back to Vegeta. "Thought I'd come by and see what was up."

The tall man looked to Bulma and frowned. He could tell she was about to explode. He clambered over to her and lightly patted her on the back and sat down next to her.

This time, the anger and frustration was apparent on Vegeta's face. A small growl escaped his throat. "Idiot. This meeting does not concern you. Leave at once, Kakarot."

"No." Bulma spoke up. "I want him here." She looked at him defiantly.

"Woman, I don't want the idiot here."

"This is my house. My planet. He stays or I go."

The vein over his temple was starting to throb and his jaw muscle was bouncing up and down. A tell tale sign he was losing his patience.

"Whatever." He grumbled and leaned back into the wooden chair. One of the soldier's leaned down and said something into Vegeta's ear. The Prince cocked his head towards the large man. When the soldier said his piece, he straightened back up and waited patiently, awaiting orders.

Without turning to look at the soldier, Vegeta waived his hand dismissively and said a string of words that were obviously alien to the two Earth natives sitting at the table. The male soldier looked over to one of the females and they both exited the house, going god knows where. Leaving the other female Saiyan, who was hovering a little too close to Vegeta for Bulma's liking and a younger looking male soldier, who was standing a little further from his prince and Ms. Clingy.

"Woman," Vegeta spoke, making her jump. She was too busy giving Ms. Clingy-pants the once over. "You will be coming with me and build a defense system for my planet. I will not have what happened to Planet Vegetasei happen to this one."

Bulma rose her eyebrow. "Oh, I will, will I?" She said, her jaw still clenched. "What makes you think that after leaving the way you did, ripping my heart out and spitting on it, that you can come back six months later and expect me to willingly come with you?"

Goku shifted in his seat as he looked at the two most stubborn and hot headed people he had ever come across, ever. He needed to defuse the situation, but needed to go about it gingerly. The future depended on it, and it seemed as though this was the a good opportunity as any.

When Trunks came from the future to warn them about the androids and told him about his parentage, he had made sure to keep tabs on Bulma and Vegeta's budding romance. And when he felt Vegeta's presence leave and heard he left to rule over his newly found people he was at a loss as to what to do. Trunks didn't go into detail if this had happened, he wasn't very forthcoming with the details. All Goku knew was, the kid needed to be born... And this was his chance to get Trunks created.

"Um... Bulma, maybe you should consider."

Bulma and Vegeta's head's whipped over to Goku, both had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"What?" Bulma hissed. "Just who's side are you on?"

Goku grimaced and rubbed the back of his head -a habit he had when he was thrown into a situation that made him nervous-. "Look, Bulma, I understand what Vegeta put you through, but I think you should do it. Who knows, things may get better between the two of you."

The tall Saiyan shrank back slightly in his chair. Bulma had that look in her eye that threatened his very life... for a human girl, her punches packed a wallop. He knew, he was on the receiving end on a few of them.

Vegeta scoffed at the comment Goku made and Bulma noted the Ms. Clingy tensed at Goku's words.

_'Yeah, that's right. The Prince and I had a thing._' She said inwardly at the woman.

"Like I want him back." She sneered at Goku. "He can go fuck himself for all I care." She looked to the woman Saiyan. Bulma really didn't like the way she hovered... it unnerved her.

Ms. Clingy stepped forward, her face twisted and her lips snarled over her white, sharp teeth. "You will watch your tone, Human. He is King."

Bulma chuckled cooly and calmly placed her palms on the table top and looked at Ms. Clingy. "Look here, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am not a Saiyan." She pointed to her blue hair. "He is not my King, and I will speak to him in any manor I see fit. You are on _my_ planet and I am the most powerful person on it, so watch _your_ tone, Lady."

Ms. Clingy's eyes widened and then narrowed. She opened her mouth, about to let Bulma have it verbally, but Vegeta's hand rose, stopping her before she could start. She obediently stepped back and glared at the blue haired human.

Bulma gave her a look of triumph, and had to refrain from sticking her tongue out at her.

The Prince squeezed the bridge of his nose and looked at the blue haired scientist. "You will do this, Woman, or I will have to resort to violence."

"Aw, come on Vegeta." Goku whined.

She regarded Vegata and thought about all of the alien technology Gohan and Krillin told her about when they were on Namek, and what they saw when they went into Frieza's ship... This may be a great opportunity to study their advanced technology and bring it to earth.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the Prince... no, King. An idea played in her head and slowly, a wicked smile formed on her lips. "Fine... I'll do it. But only if you do a few things"

Vegeta rose an eyebrow at her.

Bulma cleared her throat. "First, if I agree, you will come back in time to help Goku and the others fight the androids. Secondly, you will apologize to me and you will say may name in said apology, and thirdly you will ask me again, but this time more polite." She crossed her arms and smiled sweetly. "If you don't, then I won't go."

Vegeta's left eye twitched. Only she could make him feel utterly annoyed and royally pissed at the same time. Nobody, not even the asshole's he knew back when in the Cold Army had that effect on him. But then again, she caused many effects on him.

She looked at him, still smiling confidently, her grin growing as she noticed the vein close to his temple started to bulge and throb.

"I will do no such thing, _Woman_." Emphasizing the last word. "I am a King. The King of the most powerful race known in the universe, I will not grovel. Especially when you don't have a choice in the matter."

Ms. Clingy smirked at Bulma. The Scientist glared at her and then turned her attention back to Vegeta.

Bulma pursed her lips. "Oh I have a choice in the matter. I highly doubt Goku would let you take me against my will... and, if by some miracle, you do happen to beat him and take me, you know that I will make your life and the lives around you miserable." She smirked. "And you can't kill me. I am the only person that is able to build your shit correctly and effectively."

She had him there. Vegeta growled as his eyes turned a darker shade of black, if that were possible, and his fingers twitched. This conversation wasn't at all how he thought it would go. He really wanted to strangle something... mainly a blue haired female.

He took one deep intake of calming air and then said something in the alien language he spoke previously. The young soldier nodded to him and left the room. Ms. Clingy looked down at him, as if she were hurt from the words that Vegeta had just spoken and didn't move.

He noticed this and looked over his shoulder. He rattled off another sentence, this time in a harsher tone. That seemed to do the trick, Ms. Clingy bowed her head at him and hurried out of the kitchen.

Her actions toward Vegeta made Bulma's skin prickle with... _jealousy?_

Once the kitchen was cleared, all but he, Bulma and Goku remained, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath. His eyes opened after a beat and cleared his throat.

"I will not apologize for leaving." He held up his hand to stop Bulma from the tirade that was forming on her lips.

She rolled her eyes.

He continued. "I do not have time to deal with your foolishness..." He grit his teeth and looked as if he was battling himself to spit out what he was about to say. "You will come with me, and in doing so, I will return to defeat the androids." His voice was shaky with anger, probably because this was the first time in his life that he said something halfway nice and not insulting.

Bulma huffed. He'll come back to beat the androids, not help beat the androids or assist... what an arrogant ass.

Bulma regarded him, looking at Vegeta for a few moments and then looked to Goku.

Her friend looked to her and nodded fervently. _'Go, for the love of Kami, go.'_ He screamed mentally.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta, her arms crossed, mirroring him. A deep frown on her face. A thought struck her... would Vegeta purge Earth? Would he have her build what he wanted her to build, send her home and then destroy her planet, her along with it? He had threatened to do so, many times. Back then she shrugged it off, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to pull it off, what with Goku and everyone else being able to stop him. But now... now he a planet-full of Saiyan's. They could easily overtake the planet... she would have to think about a contingency plan...just in case.

With a heavy intake of breath, she looked to Goku again, who was still shaking his head vigorously at her. "I really think you should help out Vegeta, Bulma." Goku said slightly pleading.

She exhaled and looked back to the impatient prince. "Fine." She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed a dainty, manicured finger at the Saiyan King. "But don't think for a moment that you can boss me around. To me, you're still just an arrogant prick, who has huge chip on his shoulder. I will go, do what you need me to do and come back, no more, no less."

Vegeta cocked his head the side slightly. _No more, no less, huh?_ For some reason the last part of her outburst quirked something deep down inside of him. He quickly stuffed it back to where it came from in the depths of his dark and complex psyche. A quiet and frustrated growl escaped his lips.

Bulma stood up, Goku quickly standing also.

"I should go. ChiChi is probably wondering where I went." Goku gave his old friend a soft pat on the back. "I'll come over in the morning."

Bulma nodded and offered him a small, tired smile. It was late, she was tired and she was quite pissed off that the King of Dick's ruined an enjoyable evening.

Goku offered Vegeta a lop sided smile, ignoring the sneer on the older Saiyan's face. He placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared seconds later.

"Choose whatever rooms you all wish." She said. She grabbed her purse and gun on the counter and walked towards the staircase just outside the kitchen exit and paused before she got to the door. Her lips pressed into a straight line, her slitted eyes barely showing her darkened blue eyes.

"I hate you." She said in a harsh whisper. Vegeta tensed slightly and turned to face her completely. His face a mask of pure indifference. "You have no idea what you did to me when you left the way you did. You ruined me. I will never forgive you for that." Her voice was still in a harsh whisper as she stole a glance at him, not surprised at the blank expression on his face.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds until she turned and exited.

Bulma wasn't at all surprised to see Ms. Clingy standing up against the wall by the kitchen door, obviously eavesdropping. The young scientist paid her no head as she stomped up the stairs and went straight to her bedroom.

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Bulma was woken by the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. Her mother obviously figured out that they received guests last night.

With a groan she piled out of bed and took a quick shower and then headed downstairs, determined to get some breakfast before the Saiyans ate them out of house and home.

Sure enough the large kitchen was occupied by four saiyan soldiers, one prick King; aka: Vegeta and her mother, who was tittering about the kitchen.

Bunny Briefs was definitely in her element. She had made a huge stack of pancakes, bacon and sausage and a mound of scrambled eggs on the table. Nobody paid any attention when Bulma walked into the room, except Ms. Clingy, who was sitting in HER chair, next to Vegeta. She glanced up for a moment and gave Bulma an icy glare and then went back to eating.

Bulma bristled at the look she received, but quickly turned to her mother.

"Hey mom."

Bunny twisted around, spatula in hand. Her pearly white teeth visible from the ear splitting smile she was giving her daughter.

"Oh Bulma, dear. Isn't it wonderful? Mr. Vegeta has come back! And he brought friends!"

"Yeah, fantastic." Bulma grumbled and went straight for the coffee pot and poured herself a large mug.

Bunny beamed at her and shoved a plate of food at her. "Eat up, I saved a plate just for you." She gave her daughter a peck on the cheek and then went back to making another batch of pancakes.

_'I'm not sitting here with him and her.' _She said mentally.

The blue haired scientist walked over to the table and reached over Vegeta's shoulder, grabbing a set of silverware and a napkin, purposefully grazing his shoulder in the process.

Ms. Clingy stiffened and stopped shoveling food in her mouth as she watched Bulma.

Vegeta continued eating as if nothing was happening, which obviously made Ms. Clingy-pants bristle.

Bulma smirked to herself and then headed towards the exit of the kitchen.

"I'll be in my lab." She didn't wait for an answer, she promptly exited and walked outside towards the building just across the yard that housed her private lab.

Still eating, Vegeta discreetly watched Bulma leave and cross the lawn to the next building over and ignored the sideways look he was getting from the Saiyan woman next to him.

"Mr. Vegeta, how long will my baby be with you?" The ditzy woman pulled Vegeta's attention back.

"How ever long it takes." He grunted harshly and ripped a piece of bacon in half with his teeth.

"Well, as long as you keep her safe. Oh, I sure wish you and her work out your differences. She was heartbroken when you left all those months ago. It would be nice if the both of you settled down. I want grandchildren you know."

Vegeta growled at the blonde. But she didn't notice, as her back was turned to him. He felt the eyes of his soldiers on him and quickly whipped his head to them and gave them all a disapproving glare. They all turned their attention back to their plates, not daring to look at him.

He stood up suddenly without a word, and quickly stalked off in the direction Bulma went.

In her lab, Bulma sat on one of the benches and stared down at her breakfast that was on the table in front of her. She propped both of her elbows up and hung her head in her hands.

This was completely fucked up. Leave it to Vegeta, derailing great progress and break her mending heart from the first time he had broken it. It only took him coming there unannounced and demanding she come back with him... to work. GAH! That man! That stupid, arrogant prick! Did he not know what he was doing to her?

She really didn't want to go. She knew in her heart of hearts that if she did, she would only end up getting hurt again. What was stopping her was the impending doom of the earth in three years time.

Goku seemed pretty adamant about her going, in exchange for his help. She knew that he seemed to really want her to help the King of Pricks out.

Bulma tossed and turned all night about this, and came to the conclusion that she had to go. If not for his help with the androids, but to ensure the safety of Earth. She was afraid Vegeta may purge her home planet, and she'd be damned if she'd let that happen. Her going there would ensure the safety of the human race, her genius brain concocted a plan late last night to prevent that from happening.

"I want to leave today."

Bulma startled and lifted her head up to find Vegeta standing in the doorway, arms crossed, feet apart and a scowl etched on his handsome face.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. How long was he standing there for?

"I need to pack up my lab. It will take some time... days even."

Vegeta stepped further into her lab and walked until he was standing at the table, directly across from where Bulma was. "I will have my men help you to speed up the process."

She stayed silent.

He didn't move.

The silence was deafening.

"She's very pretty." Bulma said, nonchalantly as she busied herself with a chunk of metal with wires spilling out of it, tightening screws absently with a screwdriver she picked up that was laying on the table.

Vegeta's black eyes flickered to Bulma's face, and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Which one? Gia or Barra?"

Bulma huffed at his statement, but kept her eyes on the metal hunk. "Whichever one that hovers over you."

"Gia. And, yes. That is why she is at my side. She is a decent warrior as well."

Bulma shook her head slightly and ignored the feeling of her stomach sinking from his statement.

_At his side? What's that supposed to mean?_ She shook her head, she didn't want to know.

Silence again. _Why is he here?_ Bulma stole a glance of him. He still stood across from her, his frown deep and his black eyes watching her intently. It was the same look he would often give her, when he still lived with her. It was something he would do right before he would spring on her, throw her over his shoulder and take her to a dark corner, broom closet or empty room to have his way with her.

Bulma's cheeks flooded with color. "What!?" She bellowed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. Him staring at her that way was distracting. He was certainly making this hard for her.

He waited a beat, regarding her thoughtfully, a deep scowl formed as if he were remembering something he didn't like.

"I will send my men to help you pack your lab. You have ten hours to do so. We leave today, I refuse to stay here any longer." He then turned on his heal to exit her lab.

"Hold on just a fucking minute!" She bellowed, walking around the table and stalked towards him. "You can't expect for me to up and leave today. I have shit to do! I have loose ends to tie up before I head off to your stupid planet!"

Vegeta took a threatening step towards her. He instantly felt irritated when she stood her ground. He wasn't used to people standing up to him. He had a solid six months of people cowering at his feet and doing what he asked.

"If you want me to help your puny friends save this shitty little planet of yours, you will do as I say. We leave tonight. If you have 'shit' to do, then I suggest you use my men to pack your things and get your 'shit' in order. Because, you will be boarding my ship this evening, whether you come willingly or if I have to throw you over my shoulder."

They were standing toe to toe now, both had their hands balled up in fists, resting on their hips. They were leaning forward, their noses almost touching.

"I can't believe I thought I loved you." She sneered. Her bright blue eyes shining with hatred. "The fact that I slept with you makes my skin crawl."

Vegeta's left eye twitched at her comments, but his deep scowl stayed in place.

"Pfft, please Woman. You loved it and you know it. All I had to do was snap my fingers and poof, like magic, you were there. Willing and ready. I was the best you had and probably will ever have." His sly smirk replaced his scowl.

Bulma was red with fury. "You are such a fucking asshole."

Vegeta straightened. "I may be a fucking asshole, but I don't hear you denying it."

With one last evil smirk he turned and exited Bulma's lab, leaving her fuming.

She wanted to throw something. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which was her iPad and threw it as hard as she could. It hit the door Vegeta just exited, shattering upon impact.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

XxXxXxX

Bulma spent a solid two hours explaining to Vegeta's men on how to work capsules and showing them what to and what not to pack. After she was confident that they had a handle on things, she headed to her room to pack.

As she did so, she couldn't help but think.

Three out of the four soldiers did what she asked of them without a second glance or complaint. After all, it was a direct order from their King to help the human pack.

The other soldier, Gia, wasn't as pleased as the others. Bulma took delight in how Gia listened to her instructions, even though she could tell the Saiyan woman was quite angry that she was there to help in the first place.

Her beautiful face was pinched with irritation, and the look Bulma would catch her giving her told Bulma she was livid that Vegeta had sent her there to help. The woman obviously didn't like Bulma... she assumed it was because of the past she and Vegeta shared. They really didn't keep a secret in the conversation they had last night. It was also very obvious that Gia had a thing for the newly crowned King. But, what unnerved Bulma was that she wasn't sure if Vegeta felt the same way Gia did or if they were together.

_'Bah! Why should I care?'_ She asked herself. She was going through her closet, picking out clothes to take with_. 'Me and Vegeta are no more. She can have him for all I care.'_ She nodded confidently to herself_. 'Who knows... maybe I'll find someone else while on this new adventure.'_

"Hiya Bulma!"

Goku's happy voice made her jump and hit her head on the shelving unit of her closet.

"Oweee!" She yelped as she exited her closet, rubbing the top of her head.

"Sorry about that!" Goku grimaced. "I just wanted to see you before you left, and to tell you that if you need me, I'm only a call away."

Bulma sat on her bed and looked up at her tall friend. "So what your saying is, you'll zap me out of there if things go sideways?"

Goku scrunched his eyebrows together. "Zap?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her forehead with her middle and index finger. "Instant transmission."

"Oh, yeah! Haha, zap." He chuckled to himself. "I think you'll do just fine. Vegeta will make sure you're safe. This will give you an opportunity to patch things up with him." He smiled brightly at her.

"I don't want to patch things up with him." She ground out. "He's a jerk." She eyed him, suspiciously. "Why are you so gung-ho about me going to his planet anyway? I'm about ready to tell him to shove it."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I... well..." He paused. Crap! He couldn't give away how important it was for she and Vegeta to get together. He needed to go about this a little more subtly. "It's important that Vegeta help us when the androids come. Tru...er...the boy from the future said that it's super important that Vegeta is there to help..."

Bulma regarded him thoughtfully. "Well, I guess if you put it that way..." She stood up and walked over to Goku. "I really want to help you guys beat those tin cans. So if I have to go through hell and be close to the King of Pricks, than I'll do it."

Goku brought her into a hug, sighing in relief. Kami, he prayed this works.

**For those of you that are reading Point Blank and Destiny Lost, I have about 10 pages written for Point Blank. Once I finish that chapter up I will start up on Destiny Lost. =) Thanks for being so patient!**


	3. Complicated Hearts A Prelude

**Hey guys.**

****Important** This is a Prelude. A flashback chapter, if you will. About Bulma and Vegeta's first time together... and yes, that does mean this chapter had a lemon in it. **

**I thought it was important to write this chapter, just so you could see how it happened. I do plan on possibly writing more flashback chapters, just so you guys get a feel for what Vegeta and Bulma's three month relationship was all about and how hard Bulma fell for the surly prince... and possibly how Vegeta *cough* fell *cough* for Bulma. It really depends on the response to this chapter =) It's a short chapter... a mere 3600 words... sorry about that...**

**Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate every last one of them! I am so happy everyone is enjoying it.**

**This is unbeta'd. My beta's computer is down. =(**

**Warnings: Adult content ie: lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

**Complicated Hearts...A Prelude...**

This was not her day.

Still exhausted from the night before -battling Vegeta for the last slice of her mothers famous death by chocolate cake- she needed a nice hot shower to start the day off right and wake her up.

As she made her way down the hall to the bathroom she and Vegeta shared, she thought back to the previous night's battle and it instantly made her furious all over again...

Vegeta had already polished off over half of the damn treat, leaving only a slice for her. When she reached over to take it, he swiftly took it away from her and put it on his plate.

The screaming match alone lasted well over thirty minutes... insults and rude names were exchanged and it resulted in Vegeta taking the slice and stuffing it into his mouth in front of her and chewed it slowly, taunting her.

More screaming and insults were exchanged.

At one point her father, who usually remained silent when the two came to verbal blows, folded his news paper and stood up from the table. "For Kami sake, will the both of you just get a room and be done with it already?"

The two stopped mid-scream and turned to look at the lavender haired doctor. Their mouths agape and eyes wide, shocked at what he had just said.

Bulma turned red... as did Vegeta.

"Even I can feel the sexual tension that's radiating off of the both of you..." Dr. Briefs shook his head and lightly chuckled at the astonished and embarrassed looks the two young people were giving him. He grabbed a large marshmallow from the bowl next to Bulma and exited the kitchen.

The two stared at the doctor and then at each other.

"Pfft, as if I'd fuck you." He sneered.

Bulma's cheeks turned thirty shades of red and steam practically spewed out of her ears and nose. She grabbed the bowl full of marshmallows and threw it at him. She then stomped upstairs to her room. All the while he laughed at feeble attempt to harm him with pillowy sweets.

She fumed for another hour or so, keeping her up passed her normal bedtime.

She twisted the hot water knob all the way up, looking forward to the hot water relaxing her tense muscles.

She waited...

and waited...

and waited...

No effing hot water!

"Damn SAIYAN!" She screamed. She should have known! He took all of the hot water, like the selfish asshole he was! No consideration for anybody!

She would have stormed into his room and given him an ear full, but she knew he was already in his precious GR. She'd have to remember to get him back later.

After a very quick and cold shower she headed to her lab... and the first thing she did when she entered her lab was spill coffee on her white lab coat, which was covering up her no-so-work-appropriate attire... Jean shorts and a baby blue tube top. The only reason why she was wearing that was because her mother obviously didn't understand her clothing system; if it's on the floor, it's wear-able. If it's in the dirty clothes hamper, it needed to be washed.

...The blonde woman went and picked up every stitch of clothing she had, that was decent for work while Bulma was in the shower, and was now in the process of being washed.

On top of that, her hair refused to stay in a pony tail and the dead line that she had for the new capsule line was now cut in half, giving her only three weeks instead of six.

So when the house guest from hell, AKA: Vegeta, stormed into her lab, it was no surprise that the young genius-heiress had to restrain herself from chucking a monkey wrench at the Saiyan's head.

"Woman, the gravity machine has broken...again." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "I'm growing tired of your inferior piece of shit machinery breaking down every time I use it."

Bulma closed her eyes_. 'Find my happy place.'_ She chanted. _'Find my happy place, I will not let him get to me today.'_

"Woman! I don't have all day. I've got shit to accomplish, and people to kill"

Her happy place apparently was hidden at the moment.

With a heavy sigh, Bulma opened her eyes and focused on Vegeta. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but the world does not revolve around you. I too have shit to accomplish. So you're going to have to just wait until I've finished my projects... go scamper off and terrorize Goku for a while." She flicked her wrist and hand at him, telling him to leave and then went back to concentrating on the newest capsule prototype in front of her.

She didn't have to look up to see that he was not please with her response. She was sure he was glaring at her now, his fists balled in tight fists... It made her smirk that she had that effect on him. _'Good, now he knows how it feels.'_

"You will repair it now." He ground out through a clenched jaw.

"Or what?" She asked, amused, looking up from her project again. Her smug smile faltered slightly when he leaned over the table, his muscled arms propping him up as he leaned close to her. The smirk on his face gave him a mischievous look.

"Don't play games with me, girl. I'm afraid you won't like it."

Bulma quickly regained her composure. Lately when he gave her that smirk, it made her think things she shouldn't be thinking about the surly Prince.

"Why, Vegeta. Afraid you'll lose?"

Vegeta's arm swiped in front of him, Bulma wasn't sure it actually moved away from her table.

He lifted up the capsule prototype she was working on, his smirk growing into a cheshire smile.

"I always win, Woman."

"Give it back!" She stood up and attempted to grab it from his grasp, but he was much too fast.

He lifted the capsule up high and chuckled darkly. "Once you fix the GR, you shall get this back. If you don't, I will crush it into dust."

Bulma's eyes widened in horror. "NO! I've worked so hard on that! Please, just put it down!"

"Not until you fix my gravity chamber... I'll give you five seconds to decide."

Bulma sputtered and tried to reach the capsule again.

"Nah, uh, uh." He clucked, and watched in amusement when her eyeballs practically popped out of her skull when his fist closed over the capsule, mocking her.

"Fine! Just don't do any thing to the capsule!" She put her arms out pleadingly.

Vegeta smiled in triumphed and stepped to the side. "By all means, Woman, lead the way."

She looked at him hatefully and whipped her long blue hair in his face as she passed him. She grabbed her tool belt and a few capsules and then stomped off towards the GR that sat idly in the yard in front of her lab building.

He sauntered after her in a leisurely pace, relishing the fact that he won their little battle and taking in the sweet view of the human woman's ass. He had to admit, the short jean shorts looked damned good on her.

Vegeta chuckled as she angrily stomped up the ramp, the scene reminiscent of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, and followed her into the space craft turned Gravity Machine.

Bulma automatically found the problem right when she entered the domed building.

"Vegeta! You blasted the damn control panel!"

He shrugged as he flipped the capsule up in the air and caught it repeatedly. "It was malfunctioning, so I blasted it. It pissed me off."

She looked at him, exacerbated. "This will take days! I have to order a new panel and completely rewire the whole fucking thing!"

The Saiyan pushed off of the wall he was casually leaning against and took a step towards her, in an attempt to intimidate her. She annoyingly kept her ground, her fisted hands positioned on her hips.

"I don't have days. You will fix it now."

Bulma gave him a condescending snort. "Why should I fix this if you intentionally blasted it. You deserve to wait. Maybe then, you'll realize that my time is precious and you need to learn this little thing called patience."

Vegeta's left eye twitched and the vein over his temple was doing that funny throbbing thing that Bulma prided herself in making him do on a regular basis. It made her feel justified for the hell he always seemed to put her through. Whether it be him insulting her or waking her at ungodly hours of the night to fix something in the GR or taking the last damn piece of death by chocolate cake.

"You will do it or I will squish this into an unrecognizable piece of trash." He wielded the capsule in front of her and then stuffed it in his pocket, keeping it away from her.

"Are you deaf and stupid? There is no way I can fix this today! I have to order a new panel."

He took another step towards her, closing the space between them. "Well, then it looks like you'll be pulling an all nighter, doesn't it, Woman?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Ok, let's go over this again... I can't do anything until I order a new panel." She said the sentence slowly. Her tone dripping with annoyance.

He stared at her blankly.

"Fine!" She huffed and threw her hands up in the air. "I'll order one once I get back to my lab, I'll have it rush ordered. Then I'll work on it when right when it arrives? Happy?"

Vegeta deadpanned her and merely shook his head in the negative. "No, I am not happy. I need to train."

Bulma rolled her eyes and huffed. "Give me back my capsule." She held out her hand and cocked her head in expectation.

The Prince's brows hiked at her request. "No."

They stared each other down for a few more beats and then she pounced. She went straight for the pocket that was harboring her capsule; the back pocket of his sweats. She managed to get her hand over to the back pocket and grazed his rock hard butt -she instantly blushed- and her wrist was quickly ceased by the Saiyan.

"Give it back you arrogant dick!" She screeched. She then flung her free arm behind him, attempting, but failing yet again as her second wrist was now in the tight grasp of Vegeta's other hand.

Overpowering her, seeing as he had both of her wrists in his grasp, he man-handled her to the nearest wall, pinning her up against it.

"You dare touch me?" His voice was low and menacing.

Bulma shrunk back as he growled in her face, showing off his perfect white and sharp teeth.

Bulma shrunk back and held her head to the side, wincing away from him.

"Why won't you just do what I say?"

She didn't answer, only managing to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

He continued. "If you were on my planet, or hell, even Frieza's army, you would have been punished, probably even killed for your stubbornness... I should kill you here, on the spot, to be rid of you once and for all."

She closed her eyes again. His statement sent a chill down her spine. His tone was threatening and she didn't have to open her eyes to see he was smiling down at her, the smile of a killer... the smile she saw him give his enemies while on Namek... she could hear it in his voice.

He enjoyed spreading fear. Well, she must say, he did it well... but nobody talked to her like that...nobody.

With a large intake of air, Bulma looked at Vegeta with a scowl. "So why don't you, you dickless asshole... I know uou won't." She shook her head slightly. "You're all bark and no bite Vegeta."

He dropped her wrists and repositioned his hands so they were on either side of her head against the steel wall, making it impossible for her to escape.

"All bark and no bite? I'm a god-damned god!" He roared. "I am the most feared man in the universe! You say my name and men and women alike tremble at it's sound. I am not a dickless asshole. I am a Prince of the strongest and most ruthless race." His nostrils flared as he looked down at her face. Her beautiful blue eyes large with fear and wonder.

And at that moment, all she could think was: _'Damn, he's sexy._'

His eyes lowered to her red lips that were slightly open from breathing heavily from his verbal assault. His gut clench with a surprising need to take her right then and there. With as much discipline he had he resisted. Vegeta snapped his gaze back up to her eyes.

Slightly shaking her head, Bulma blinked. Kami, she should really be shaking in her boots right now. She was taken a-back, but wasn't scared. She knew in her heart of hearts that the once evil and ruthless man that had her trapped in the Gravity Room would not raise a hand to her... well she was 90% sure anyway.

The close contact was making her head go wonkey. All she really wanted to do was reach out and touch him...anywhere... but she wasn't sure what the result in doing so would be.

Bulma stood still, still looking up at him as he loomed over her furiously.

She took a deep breath. "I'll be taking my capsule back now." She surprised herself with how calm her voice was.

The Saiyan grit his teeth. '_This woman is something else!'_ He grabbed the capsule out of his back pocket and held it out to her.

As she reached out to take it from him, he smirked devilishly and effortlessly crunched it into an unrecognizable ball of metal. And oh, the look in the Womans eyes almost made him laugh with pure delight.

Her mouth opened, surely to scream at him, but the words never came out. Too furious to form words, she kept opening and closing her mouth until she snapped her jaw shut and heaved herself off of the wall where she was once trapped by the muscled alien.

She lifted her hand and slapped him with all of her might against his cheek. To her delight, he was not expecting the attack and his head whipped to the side. Her hand stung and for sure she fractured it, but damn-it, it was worth it.

Angry tears started to form. She wanted to cause bodily harm to him, but she knew that the slap she gave him did nothing more than tickle him.

Vegeta's smirk melted away when she winced and cradled her now injured hand. The hurt, not only from slapping him but for his destructive action, clearly upset her. And, seeing her upset, upset him.

The revelation unnerved and startled him.

With one last look of hatred and hurt, she ducked under his arm that was still leaning up against the steel wall and headed towards the exit.

Bulma made it halfway to the door and was quickly gripped by the wrist again and twirled backwards and was placed back against the wall where she was just moments ago.

Vegeta lips descended onto hers mere seconds later.

Bulma was confused... what the hell was happening? They were screaming at each other, Vegeta trashed her prototype, she slapped him and tried to stomp off and now she was being kissed by him.

His palms were still placed against each side of her head, encasing her against the wall.

It took her a few moments to respond, and honestly, she didn't know she had responded to his abrupt kiss until she already was granting his tongue access to her mouth.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his thick neck. His hands left the wall and were now entangled in her hair and neck.

_'Do I want to be doing this?' _She asked herself as he picked her up off of the ground, holding her gently, making it so he didn't have to hunch over to kiss her. _'Oh, come on Bulma,_' Her subconscious chimed in. _'You know you wanted to jump his bones the minute you saw him... don't fool yourself, you've had a thing for him ever since he started living with you too.'_

It was true. Something about him intrigued her. Maybe it was his dark and mysterious ways, or his severely dark sense of humor or even his muscled, simply sexy, toned physique that was a beautiful tan color.

Her eyes opened half way at him, his half lidded eyes looking back at her.

_'It's definitely all of the above.' _It was the first time she admitted to herself that she had a thing for him.

Bulma wasn't sure when it happened, but she was now laying flat on her back and her clothes were tossed in various area's of the GR... and so was Vegeta's.

His sensual kissing and wondering hands explored every inch of her, making her moan with each lick, nip and kiss he laid on her. Her injured hand now forgotten.

Her hands too explored as much as she could of him. Her arms couldn't reach past his waist. He had her pinned to the ground, giving her minimal room for movement. Her hands moved up and down his arms and up and down his muscled back and spine. When she felt the scar tissue where his tail should have been, she lightly brushed over it and smiled when he purred deeply and shuddered.

"I take it you like that." She murmured huskily into his neck.

He grunted something that resembled an affirmative.

The Saiyan was quite gentle in his minstrations and was driving her crazy with how he teased her with his fingers, making her practically squeal with pleasure. His caloused fingers dipped in and out of her ever ready entrance, taking his time.

"Hn, you're wet, Woman." He purred as he continued his one fingered assault.

She couldn't fathom a response. The pleasure she was getting from him was amazing. How did he do that?

Returning the favor she grazed his tail scar again, this time with a little more pressure, and then again and again.

Vegeta lifted himself off of her slightly, retracting his offending finger. He was panting and it was evident that she was doing something right.

"I wouldn't do that again, Woman." His words were raw, but the warning was weak... "Do it again, and I will not be responsible for the aftermath." He smirked down at her in a dark sexy manor.

She bit her lip, teasingly, and did it again.

The growled through gritted teeth and shocked Bulma when he grabbed hold of her hips and in one solid movement, he impaled her to the hilt.

She screamed with surprise and pure pleasure. He held so much more girth than Yamcha ever did and was thankful that Vegeta stayed still, letting her get used to his size.

He started moving at a slow even pace, watching Bulma's face intently for any sign of discomfort... a first for him. Usually, he could care less if his partner was enjoying herself. As long as he was, than he didn't care. But with her, she was different. The fact that he was giving her pleasure nearly set him off... in a good way that is.

Bulma snaked her arms around his waist and back, giving him the silent ok to go faster. As he picked up speed, she dug her nails into his back and raked them down as the pleasure built within her. The way he filled her was nothing she had ever experienced before.

As her inner muscled started to quiver and tighten around him he brought her up slightly, arching her back, taking her pebbled nipples into his mouth. Nibbling and sucking on them, taking her to the edge. He moved faster, pumping in and out of her when he felt the response of his oral assault on her breasts.

Her climax was an explosion, her inner walls hugging him tightly, setting his off just seconds after her. Both of them screaming out and then collapsing onto the now sweat soaked floor.

Vegeta eased his way out of her and laid next to her, bringing his arm over his eyes, trying to get his breath back to normal.

Bulma rolled to side, facing him.

Still panting she smirked at him. "We should get in fights more often."

The only reply she received was a toothy smile from the Saiyan Prince, his arm still draped over his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the next installment for you all! Happy Wednesday! Now, I'm off to start up the next chapter of Point Blank.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**

**... oh and this is un-beta'd...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

"Mr. Vegeta, take care of my baby girl." Bunny sniffled as she dapped her eyes daintily with a kleenex.

Before Vegeta could spit out a rude response, Bulma quickly cleared her throat. "Erm, mom. I can take care of myself." She eyed Vegeta and noted the dramatic eye roll and snort.

"Of course you can, dear. I just want you to be safe." She patted her daughter on the shoulder . "Oh dear! I almost forgot." She walked passed Bulma and handed Vegeta a capsule. "I baked your favorite treats. Cookies, cakes, cannoli's and brownies." She smiled sweetly at the Saiyan and giggled when his eyes widened with surprise and tucked it away greedily in his chest plate, giving her a grunt -Bulma assumed was a thank you.-

The young scientist walked up to Goku and hugged him. It made her feel better knowing that her dearest friend, who was more like a brother, would be there in a matter of seconds if she needed him while on the new Saiyan planet. "Tell ChiChi I'll send Gohan new math problems once we land."

The tall saiyan smiled. "No problem, Bulma. And I wouldn't worry. Think of it as a new adventure, you'll make new friends and see new and exciting things." He gave her a playful and light punch on the shoulder. "Oh and be nice to Vegeta."

Bulma looked up at Goku, her brow hiked as far as it could go. "Me? Be nice to Vegeta? The man is completely impossible to get along with. It's hard to be nice to an arrogant and cocky ass-"

"If you have forgotten, I am standing right here, Woman. I don't have time for your childish, unwarranted, name calling. Now get your boney ass on the ship before heads start rolling." Vegeta growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, yea. Don't want to keep his highness waiting." She smiled up at Goku when she heard another growl. She gave him one last hug and headed up to the ramp of the massive ship that was parked in the thick of the woods just behind Capsule Corp.

"Uh, Vegeta?"

The King stopped as he started to follow Bulma. Goku walked up to him, his goofy smile gone, replaced with a serious look that was mostly reserved for when he was sparing or battling a foe.

"What is it, Kakarot?"

Goku positioned himself between Vegeta and the ramp to the ship. "Bulma is my best friend, and I care for her as if she were my sister."

Vegeta suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Good for you. Is that it? I have a schedule to keep."

"No, that's not it. Keep her safe Vegeta." Goku's face was hard and deathly serious. The look almost made Vegeta bark out loud with laughter. It was almost too much to see this side of him.

The King's left eyebrow twitched. He knew he'd keep getting harped on until he gave a response. "Fine. Now get the hell out of my way."

Goku smiled. "Thanks Vegeta!" He slapped him on the back. "See you for the androids."

Vegeta grumbled and balled his hands into fists, trying not to turn around and blast the damn idiot to kingdom come for the physical contact. He brushed passed Bulma as she waived one last time and then hurried inside to follow after the Saiyan King.

Upon entering the ship, Bulma's fascination with the craft peaked. It was simply massive, and it housed more than the four soldiers Vegeta brought with him to Capsule Corp. As she followed the disgruntled King, she noticed that the other soldiers stopped to stare at her, both the men and women.

Being a famous person and always in the public's eye, Bulma shouldn't have been nervous from the new attention, but seeing as she was now surrounded not by two Saiyan's, which she was familiar with, but by many. Some of their stare's were merely out of curiosity, but some, she noticed, where more primal with less than good intentions. She quickly scampered close to Vegeta, matching his long strides, in hopes that she being close to him would ward off anybody with bad intentions.

Vegeta, noticing the sudden closeness of the Woman, he looked up to see her looking around her cautiously, and almost nervously. Now what could have her all worked up? He mentally asked himself. The human female rarely acted nervous, and rarely let anything or anybody intimidate her, with the exception of him of course...

Looking up, he noticed work had come to a stand still and all eyes were on the beautiful blue specimen their King had brought on board. He knew Bulma was a striking female. Her matching eyes and hair and enticing, pouty pink lips made even a hardened warrior week in the knees (he was walking proof). But, it was no excuse for the blatant and lustful looks she was receiving from his men... and women. Plus, he hated to admit it, the attention she was getting didn't sit well with him.

With a huff, he halted mid stride, making Bulma bump into him. "Get back to work!" He roared, snapping their attention away from the blue human. The inside of the ship seemed to get louder as the soldiers resumed their duties, not wanting to anger their King anymore than necessary.

Bulma followed him deeper into the ship. She memorized every turn as they went on, but then she noticed something.

"Where's Gia?"

Vegeta stopped and peered down at her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Well, she's usually following you around like a puppy dog..."

He eyed her questionably, seeing the jealousy bubble through her eyes as she asked the question. He smirked inwardly at this. "She is busy with her duties at the moment." With that he continued his stride.

Bulma rolled her eyes and suppressed a grumble.

"This will be your quarters for the duration of the trip." He pointed to one of three doors. "Everything is automated." She looked over to the door Vegeta had just pointed to and then back at him. "I've assigned you an escort. He'll be here in a few moments to show you around, he will also act as bodyguard to you."

She frowned. "Why can't you escort and show me around yourself?"

"I have other more important matters to attend to." He said icily and then turned on his heel and marched away from her without so much as another word.

"Jerk." She muttered and turned to her door and jumped slightly when she heard his gravely voice yell from down the hall "I heard that, Woman."

She smirked slightly and entered her room, Vegeta had so politely pointed to. The room was small, equipped with a twin bed, a small desk and a small bathroom that connected to her small room.

Bulma barely had time to put her backpack on the bed when a load knock sounded at her door. She moved quickly across the small area and pushed the button to open the door.

A large, burly man stood before her. He was easily taller than Goku, and his deep brown and red saiyan hair was cropped short, but still spiked wildly around his head. His had the famous 'saiyan scowl' but it softened as the man looked down at her. He even smiled at her. There was something about this large, muscled man that was quite familiar to her, she just couldn't place it.

"Bulma?"

"Yes, are you my escort?"

He smiled once more. "Yes, I'm Cappa." He moved aside, extending his arm out, motioning for Bulma to exit and follow.

They walked down the halls in an awkward silence. Usually Bulma wouldn't think twice about starting a conversation, seeing as awkward silences weren't very comfortable, but the way the large Saiyan kept stealing glances at her as if she were some sort of alien from another planet…

She shook her head at that thought... she was an alien from another planet to him.

"Uhm… do I have something on my face?"

Cappa blinked and blushed, then gave Bulma a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. You're the first human I've seen. It is a rarity to see a being that looks like a Saiyan."

Bulma nodded understandingly. Vegeta had once mentioned one time that fact. "I've heard that." She smiled warmly at him. "So… why exactly does Vegeta feel I need an escort?"

Cappa looked at her, his brows hiked in an slight surprise. No one called their King by his given name. The only people that could refer to him in such a manor were his family and mate. He had heard the gossip from the King's centuries that accompanied him to fetch the scientist that she and the King had a past, and this just proved it.

Bulma flipped her long blue locks over her shoulder, all the while giving Cappa a questioning look of her own. "Was it something I said?"

The large man shook his head and continued to escort her deeper into the ship. Showing her the ins and outs of the vessel all the while holding a light, enjoyable conversation. She learned that Cappa was 18 standard years, only four or five years her junior. He was an Elite soldier, which she already knew, was the highest level you could achieve in the ranks of the Saiyan soldiers, and quite the honor. The young Elite was easy to talk to, was courteous, which Bulma didn't think was at all possible for a saiyan to be (unless they were Goku), and actually smiled. Unlike some surly-jerk face- prince she knew.

"Here we are." Cappa said, halting in front of a door and opening it. The two of them entered, and Bulma's jaw just about hit the floor. The room they stepped into was a decent size and full of metal shelves with what seemed to be computer parts, components and other sorts of gadgetry that she was not familiar with. Wide eyed, she walked down the makeshift isles, eyeing all of the fantastic toys this room had to offer.

Cappa continued. "King Vegeta said this would keep you out of trouble while on the ship."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "So in other words, he wants me out of his hair…"

Cappa nodded apologetically. "Correct, but you said it nicer."

Bulma let out a chuckle. "I'm sure…How long is the trip?"

"One week."

She nodded. "So, what is all this stuff doing on the ship anyway?"

Cappa followed behind as she picked up random pieces parts and studied them. "For the past month, we have stopped at a few of Frieza's remaining bases. The King wanted to make sure that his followers were eradicated. We also broke down most of the tech, well what we thought might benefit us, and brought it aboard to take home and study."

Bulma nodded as she picked up a green cylinder that looked like it may be a part of a computer, but she wasn't sure. She gently set it down and turned to face Cappa. "So what did you do to have to babysit the weakling human scientist?"

"What makes you think I did something to have the pleasure of being your escort for the duration of your stay?"

Bulma smirked. Cappa certainly had a way with words. It was very... un-saiyan. "Come now, Cappa. I'm a human. A weakling, who needs babysitting... at least in Vegeta's eyes. It's not the most exciting job..."

The large man furrowed his brows slightly at her. "I assure you, Bulma, I did nothing. It was actually Gia that was supposed to be your babysitter, as you say, but the King changed his mind and had me take her place just before you boarded."

Bulma squinted her eyes and pursed her lips at him in confusion. "Why?"

"You are of high importance to us, Bulma. Because you are so important, you will need someone to watch over you. This is a crucial time for the Saiyan race. Since we have made ourselves known throughout the galaxy and have found our King, old enemies of the Saiyan Empire has started to come out and seek revenge. There is a chance someone will try to take your life, since you are helping us."

Bulma shook her head, this isn't what she had asked... although this information was new, it was to be expected. She knew that the Saiyans were... or are... ruthless, war hungry people. She knew they would have enemies, but she never really thought that her life would be the focal point of said enemies revenge. That aside, the real question was, why had Vegeta changed her escort from Gia to Cappa at the last minute? Not that she was complaining. Cappa seemed much more pleasant than the Gia. They had exchanged no more that a few sentences and she hated her and vice versa.

As if reading her mind, Cappa exhaled and clasped his hands in front of him and then continued cautiously. "My King switched Gia for myself because he thought I may serve you better than Gia... given your history with our King."

"I'm confused."

Cappa nodded his head at her. "Gia is very jealous of you. King Vegeta doesn't trust Gia's judgment if you two were alone with each other."

Ok, this was getting to be too much. And there seemed to be more questions with each answer Cappa was giving her. Bulma grabbed a lock of her long blue hair and started fiddling with it with her fingertips. "Why would Gia want to hurt me?"

"Gia was the Prince, now King's, betrothed."

Bulma felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks with that little tid-bit of information. Although, she saw this coming. But never-the-less it still stung. She figured Gia-clingy-pants had some major crush on captain widows peak... but his betrothed?

"Judging by the weird facial expressions your making, this is news to you."

Bulma nodded.

Cappa rolled his eyes. Of course this was news to her. Why would the King bother to tell the human these things? "When Frieza was outside our planet's atmosphere, the king had Gia and her father sent off planet. They were one of the last to make it safely off of Vegetasei before it was destroyed." He paused for a moment, deciding if he should go into detail. One look at the blue haired human's face made up his mind.

He sat down on a low shelf. "The King... King Vegeta's father, had a suspicions about Frieza's betrayal. He made sure there were contingency plans when his inevitable attack occurred. Making sure all people of importance had a way off of the planet in a short amount of time. He made sure that they were sent to different places throughout the galaxy and had strict orders to regroup and either find he or his son to rule. Gia's father assumed leadership over us until we were able to find Vegeta, our King."

Cappa stopped as Bulma sat down across from him, her brows furrowed as she listened to his mini history lesson.

"In my opinion, Gia believes she is already Queen of our people. She is conceded and uses her beauty to her advantage. It hasn't helped that her father was our stand in leader for a few years, she feels as if she is privileged. When we found King Vegeta, she assumed that they would be married right when he arrived-"

"Why haven't they?" Bulma interrupted.

He smiled slightly. "Not sure. He doesn't seem to be interested in being married and having a queen." His smile grew into a smirk. "I've never seen Gia so... rejected before."

Well that was a relief. And what's more, her new friend seemed to share her feelings of Gia.

"But," He continued. "He will have to eventually. I'm afraid the elders will want him to produce an heir to keep the bloodline going." His eyebrow twitched as he watched Bulma frown slightly. It was obvious the human still harbored feelings for his King. There were suspicions that their King had already found a woman, since he flat out refused to marry Gia when he arrived, and he rarely, if not at all, took a woman to bed since his arrival.

Bulma shook her head, clearing her thoughts and stood. She didn't have anything to say. She would have to process this information when she was alone. "Well, I guess I should grab some gadgets and make myself useful. Do you mind giving me a hand, Cappa?"

An hour later, Cappa and Bulma headed back to her quarters, both had a basket each full of new and exciting alien technology. As they walked back, Bulma couldn't help but think she had met Cappa before. He look very familiar.

"Uhm, I can't help but think we've met before."

Cappa smiled down at her. "I believe you may have met my father, I look just like him. His name was Nappa."

Bulma's face paled. Nappa. Oh lord Nappa. The large, bald man that came to Earth with Vegeta... did he know that Vegeta killed his father?

"I...I only saw him on television... I didn't get a chance to meet him... before he..."

"Died?"

Bulma nodded her head.

"My King says he died an honorable, Saiyan death."

Bulma merely nodded. She wasn't about to say anything about Vegeta killing him because he had lost his temper.

Bulma opened the door to her quarters and she and Cappa entered and put the full baskets of gadgetry on her bed.

"I have a few duties to attend to. If you need me you can contact me with this." He grabbed a palm sized tablet from his belt and handed it to her. "Just press this button here and I will answer. I will return when it's time for dinner."

Bulma slipped the communicator into her back pocket and smiled up at her new friend. "Thanks."

Cappa nodded politely. "It's been a pleasure, Bulma." He gave her one last smile and exited her room.

She couldn't help but smile. Her new babysitter/bodyguard was a pleasant surprise. Goku may be right. This may be a great new adventure and she just may make a few friends on the way.

Bulma absently started unloading the baskets onto her bed. As she did so, she thought about what Cappa told her... Maybe there was some hope for she and Vegeta after all? She quickly dashed that thought. She was still bitter with the jerk King. But she did know one thing... Gia was going to be a bigger problem then she originally thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm on a roll! Here's a pre-Thanksgiving feast of fic-i-ness for you =)**

**A few things I'd like to address:**

**First, I received a critique from an anonymous guest. I would like to say, my dear Guest, that I assure you, I am trying extra hard to make this fic original and not seem like a re-write of all the other fics we all know and love. And, unfortunately, the guesses/plot suggestions you gave me have been done. (See Cosmic Love or any of the oldies but goodies on Adimra's site...) and some of them... well, meh, I honestly don't think it would mesh well with the twists I will be revealing later on down the road... BUT it does seem you have some wonderful fic ideas, and I urge you to write your own and share them on this site (I'd give 'em a read). As for me calling Vegeta 'The King of Pricks' and other names... well, Bulma is bitter. And if anyone has been dumped, you can bet your booty you were calling your ex some colorful names (I know I did). If you think it's childish, ... don't read it. It's my fic, my writing style and it's the beauty of fan fiction and I'm 'unleashing my imagination'. And, in all fairness, I did warn my readers that this is a mature fic, that has cursing and adult themes. I appreciate your critique, and I will try my darnd-ist to make this an original fic. **

**As for the rest of my reviewers, I am simply humbled by the response I have received. I am so happy you are liking the way this fic is unfolding, and I assure you, I have some twists coming your way =) I seriously LOVE you all... even though I haven't had time to respond to all of you, please know that I appreciate you all taking your time in reviewing... that goes for you ghost readers too =)**

**Ok, wrapping this up... This chapter came to me the other day, and decided that I'd throw in a flashback (flash back is int italics) from when Vegeta was living at Capsule Corp. I wanted to give you all Vegeta's point of view, since we are pretty much seeing this through Bulma's eyes. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

If Bulma were paying attention, she would have noticed Vegeta staring at her from the far corner of the mess hall.

The second she entered with Cappa, his eyes followed her every movement. At first he hadn't noticed himself do it. It was habit, he supposed, as this was what he did when he lived with her at Capsule Corp. Any time he felt her coming close, he'd seek her out and watch her. Study her... she was an enigma to him and was almost mesmerized by her. Of course he would hide in the shadows when he did so, like some creeper, from far away. Or if she was close, he'd watch her covertly.

Ever since he had first laid eyes on her on Namek, she had peeked his interest. He had seen his fair share of beautiful females... but Bulma Briefs was different. She had a sharp tongue and a genius brain to go with her exotic features... more times than any he really just wanted to strangle her for the things that spewed out of her mouth. But when he thought more on that feature of hers, the more he found he enjoyed it. She challenged him in ways that most wouldn't dare.

He watched intently as she followed Nappa's son to the food line and couldn't help the small snarl that escaped his throat as he saw her smile and laugh at whatever her escort had said. Vegeta's left eye twitched and his frown turned into a scowl.

Begrudgingly he took his gaze off of Bulma and turned to Gia.

"Fetch Cappa and the scientist."

Gia's face fell and her eyes widened. "My King, why?"

Vegeta narrowed his gaze onto Gia's pinched face. "Are you questioning your King? Go, before I thrash you." He watched as the Saiyan female sighed heavily in anger and left the table, slowly making her way to where Cappa and Bulma sat.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cappa graciously helped her carry her tray full food back to an empty table and started to eat their dinner. The two of them slipped into a comfortable conversation, in which Bulma answered many questions about Earth and it's people that Cappa asked.

"Do all of Earth's people have such interesting coloring as you?" Cappa asked between bites of food.

Bulma shook her head. "Kind of. My coloring is somewhat rare. Most humans have black, blonde, brown or red hair. Only a handful of us have blue or purple hair." She absently pinched a lock of hair between her fingers and inspected it.

"It's an obnoxious color if you were to ask me." Came a voice from behind her.

Cappa's light hearted smile faded into an unpleased frown. "Gia. What do you need?"

Bulma's eyes widened and turned to look at the female Saiyan. Her dark red lips twisted into a firm scowl as she looked down upon Cappa and Bulma, as if they were dirt upon her pristine white battle boots.

"The King wishes you and the Human's presence at his table." She glared at the two of them and then turned away.

Bulma turned back to Cappa. "She's a delight, isn't she?"

"You have no idea, Bulma." He rose to his feet and grabbed both he and Bulma's tray. "Let's not keep the King waiting." He took the lead and led her to a rectangular table that faced a large window that showed of the black abyss of space and stars that whizzed by at a fast pace. Vegeta sat at the dead center of the table and next to him was Gia and on the other side of him was the other three soldier's, Bulma recognized, were those that accompanied Vegeta to Bulma's house.

Cappa set her tray down across from Vegeta and then sat down next to her.

Silence fell between the occupants. Bulma looked to all of them. Gia glared at her, Cappa glared at Gia, while Vegeta glared at Cappa. The other three watched them with a mixture of interest and wariness.

What in the blue hell was going on here? Bulma shook her head and decided it was up to her to defuse this awkward and weird stand off that was happening in front of her.

"Um... was there something you needed?"

Vegeta's hard gaze lingered on Cappa for a few more seconds and then shifted his sights onto her. "Yes." He relaxed in his seat and grabbed a fork, searching desperatly for a reason why he called her over there in the first place. "I wanted to formally introduce you to my centuries." He speared a hunk of meat and chewed slowly... his reasoning wasn't exactly the truth. He inwardly scolded himself for letting something like jealously guide his actions.

Bulma nodded her head at him and waited from him to proceed.

He swallowed his food and looked to his left. "These are my personal centuries. They are with me almost at all times... and will be helping over see your project, along with Cappa." He paused as he watched the three shoot confused looks at one another... probably because this was the first they had heard of it. But it actually worked out for Vegeta... he smirked to himself. They would be out of his hair and wouldn't be following him around all blasted day... it was annoying, really! The thought of him, the King of all Saiyans, needing fucking bodyguards. It was ludicrous.

"This," he said pointing to the closest male soldier. "is Kex." He then pointed to the soldier next to Kex. "Buro and his sister Kauri."

The three centuries dipped their heads at the Bulma, respectfully.

"And this, as you know, is Gia." Vegeta finished as he pointed to Gia, noting the look of disdain on her face as she sneered at Bulma.

"Pleasure." Bulma bit out, shooting Gia a syrupy sweet smile.

Gia glared and flipped her deep red, unruly hair over her shoulder. She then looked away from Bulma, attempting to ignore her, as she concentrated on her meal.

Their dinner started off in silence. But as it progressed, Cappa started to ask Bulma more questions about Earth. The relief was evident in Bulma's face, thankful for Cappa's conversation starter.. .anything to break the silence. And as the conversation flowed, the other occupants, sans Vegeta and Gia, actually joined in. Some how they got onto the topic of scars and battle wounds. She listened intently as Kex showed off his scarred collar bone, and told them the tale of how he got it.

Bulma smiled after he finished his story. "Hey, I've got battle scars!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, but kept quiet as she flipped her hair over her left shoulder and showed a faded scar just below her ear. "I got this one battling the red ribbon army when I was sixteen, just me and Goku." She stated proudly.

"You took on an army? Just you and another?" Kauri asked in disbelief. "Begging your pardon, but we were told that Humans were feeble creatures that couldn't fend for themselves."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow at Kauri and then shot Vegeta glare. He merely lifted an eyebrow, shooting her a look of indiffernce and inclined his head towards Gia.

The blue haired woman then turned her icy gaze towards Gia. "No Kauri," She said, not taking her eyes off of Gia. "we humans are quite capable of fending for ourselves. We are quite resilient, but I'm afraid not as much as you Saiyans." She looked towards Kauri and gave her a smile, which the female soldier returned while nodding her head.

Bulma chuckled. "I did a lot of crazy stuff when I was a kid. Got into some crazy situations... and honestly, I'm lucky to be alive." She then went into detail about she and Goku's earliest adventures, most of the saiyan's at the table taking interest in her stories, especially when she explained that her partner in crime was a Saiyan child. She then grabbed her right sleeve and shoved it upward, exposing a scar that ran all the way across her wrist, showing it proudly to her captive audience.

Vegeta tensed as she did so, and couldn't help but think back to the day she had received that particular scar...

_The treacherous blonde female was bound and determined to talk to him until his brains melted and seeped out of his ears. The Prince hurriedly stuffed the last bits of sandwich and stood. _

_"Oh." Bunny said, interrupting herself as she caught Vegeta standing from the table. "Done so soon?"_

_Vegeta mumbled a curse word in saiyanjin as he grabbed three more sandwiches and stomped out of the kitchen, throwing another curse at Bunny as he exited and continued his angry pace to Bulma's private lab across the yard. _

_He would much rather listen to the Woman screech at him for abusing her equipment than her no-brained mother of hers prattle on about kami knows what that he could really give two shits about._

_The blue haired woman was too engrossed in her project to lift her head up to see him enter, but from the quick quirk of her eyebrow and small shake of her head, he knew she knew it was him. _

_On his way over to the large table Bulma was working on, he grabbed a chair with his free hand and tossed it noisily over to the table, smirking devilishly when Bulma shot him a disapproving glare. He sat down and started on one of the sandwiches he had snatched and watched as the female across from him concentrated on what looked to be a large computer chip. She soldered it carefully before choosing another string of wires, cutting and stripping them, then went back to soldering. _

_"When will you be finished?" Vegeta asked after swallowing the last of his lunch._

_Without looking up at him, Bulma blew air out of her lips as she expertly placed another wire into the chip. "Don't rush me, Vegeta."_

_He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "Woman, you said you'd be done this morning. What is the hold up?"_

_Again, without looking up, Bulma responded. "It would have been finished this morning, but if you'll remember," She set her soldering iron down and finally looked up at him. "Some saiyan prince insisted on jumping my bones this morning."_

_"I didn't hear you complaining about it." _

_She rolled her eyes at him dramatically. _

_"Especially when I had you bent over the bathroom sink." He smirked when he saw that his comment made her blush fifty shades of crimson. _

_Her eyes lost focus on him and the look on her face softened. He could tell she was reminiscing about their morning together. The pleasant look faded away and her eyes re-focused on him again. "My point is, oh mighty prince, is that if you expect me to get this training droid done for you in a timely manner, maybe you shouldn't be distracting me like that."_

_"Please, Woman. You wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me."_

_"Pssssha" Bulma gafawed. "More like the other way around." She mirrored him, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Vegeta stood and placed his palms flat on the table and leaned forward in an attempted to look menacing. He smirked evilly, showing off his sharp canine teeth. "Is that a challenge, human?"_

_Bulma cocked her head to the side and smirked defiantly._

_They stared one another down for a few moments, both knowing they were kidding themselves. In the months following that blessed time in the gravity room, their appetite for each other grew. It was a rarity for them not to fall asleep in one another's bed, exhaustion claiming them both, usually in the wee hours of the morning. _

_He was insatiable when it came to the small blue female. Especially when she could keep up with him in bed. _

_"Hmm, well you're in luck, mister." Bulma announced, breaking his train of thought. "I'll need help hooking the droid up, and if you help me, it'll make the process faster. Once that's done, you'll be ready to go." She grinned up at him and leaned forward over the table like him, and kissed him on the nose._

_Vegeta backed away and wiped his nose, growling at her. Her grin grew from his reaction.._

_"Come on." She said, picking up the large component she was just working on and started walking towards the large warehouse that was attached to her lab. "Then you can get back to abusing yourself."_

_Bulma stifled a giggle when she heard him curse under his breath and continued on into the warehouse. The droid prototype was large and round. It was nearly three feet in height and just about the same width wise. Per Vegeta's demands, it was to produce the same amount of energy as he and fire back with as much force. He would use it as a sparring partner and was programmed to use different and non-predictable defensive attacks against it's opponent... in theory. Bulma had spent many a-late-night brainstorming on how to produce enough energy and artificial ki without it imploding on itself. _

_She had triple checked her math just to make sure... but being a scientist, she knew nothing was for sure until she actually tested it out. She was semi confident that the component she was just working on would stabilize itself and prevent it from exploding and hurting Vegeta and anyone else in it's proximity... but nothing was for sure until it was tested._

_"Alright, all I need for you to do is to lift it up so I can put this in. It will take just a few seconds."_

_Vegeta did what he was told, for once, and lifted the large prototype up off the floor so Bulma could fit underneath. She swiftly opened the panel and put the component into it, all the while asking why in the world she had built it so the access panel was on the very bottom._

_"Done."_

_She stood back up and watched as Vegeta effortlessly put the hunk of metal back down on the ground. _

_"Let's try it out, shall we?" She hit a succession of buttons setting it on it's lowest setting and then back away. "It gives you 20 seconds to ready yourself before it starts up." _

_Vegeta grunted and crouched down into a fighting position and waited. _

_The droid beeped and fired off a blast towards Vegeta, who easily deflected and dodged. "This setting is too easy."_

_Bulma nodded in agreement. "I'll bump it up a notch." She grabbed the remote she had slipped in her back pocket earlier and commanded the machine to heighten it's attacks. 20 seconds and it fired off more powerful blasts, yet Vegeta easily dodged and deflected. He looked at her boredly as he slapped a blast away without looking. _

_"Alright..." She palmed the remote and put in the command to make the attacks more difficult. _

_"All the way, Woman."_

_Bulma hesitated a moment. "I don't think that's wise, Vegeta. It's better if we gradually-"_

_"Woman," Vegeta interrupted. "I'm growing impatient. Turn the blasted hunk of metal to it's full potential so I may go back to training."_

_"But-" She started, but again was interrupted. _

_"Just do as I say, Human!"_

_She narrowed her eyes at him angrily and looked down at the remote. She had a bad feeling about this... Her thumb hovered over the command button._

_"NOW!" He growled, impatient. _

_She hit the button, and almost immediately regretted it. The droid beeped in distress as it fired off a powerful energy attack, that Vegeta narrowly missed by a hair. The machine rattled and beeped again, and sparks started spraying out of the top of it as smoke started to spill out of its seams. _

_"Oh shit." She yelled as she pressed frantically at the remote to shut down, but to no avail. _

_It started firing off powerful blasts in all directions. Vegeta deflected one of them, sending the blast to the far side of the warehouse, causing it to careen through the thick ceiling and up towards the Earth's atmosphere._

_Bulma ran for cover, and cursed loudly when she couldn't find anything large enough to hide behind. _

_When she looked up, she saw a blast heading straight towards her. It was moving too fast for her to have any hope of dodging. She scrunched her eyes closed and waited for it to hit her, but was surprised to feel strong arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw that Vegeta had grabbed hold of her and twisted her around, so she was slightly behind him and used his free hand to deflect the blast and sent it flying back to the machine itself. _

_She watched in horror as the blast hit the droid. Her eyes grew wildly large as the metal ripped apart in the explosion the deflected blast caused._

_Vegeta twisted around and cocooned Bulma in his arms, shielding her from the explosion. Shards of metal, gears and other parts harshly showered over them and the warehouse. Feeling a piece of wayward metal hit him square in the back, Vegeta flared his ki, causing a bubble of protection around the two of them from the debris and waited until the shrapnel rain ended. _

_The Saiyan looked down at her; she was gripping his t-shirt for dear life and her head was curled into his chest, her eyes shut tight. Gradually, he let go of his protective hold and steadied her, putting his hands on her dainty shoulders._

_Shakily, she looked up and gave him a relieved smile. But it quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of confusion and a hint of pain as she slumped slightly back against him... She looked down, as did Vegeta. _

_Her right wrist was bleeding heavily... _

_She wavered, faintly as Vegeta took hold of her hand and flipped it over to reveal a large hunk of metal protruding out of her skin, her blood spilling at a rapid pace._

_Without a moments hesitation, he scooped her up and flew as fast as he could to the medical wing of the compound. "Fuck." He growled loudly, seeing that she had turned as white as a ghost and was slipping in and out of consciousness. _

_Nearly breaking the door down, he barked at the first person with a white lab coat he saw to make her better and placed her on one of the many empty hospital beds. _

_He watched from the other side of the room as the doctor and a nurse started to work on her. All the while thinking that this was his fault. She had warned him before he yelled at her to take the machine to it's limits. _

_Vegeta shook his head._

_No, it wasn't his fault that she was a frail human who could die from such injuries. He had never met another species that could bleed out in such a short time... plus it was her machine. She caused this. _

_But still, the guilt started to bubble and niggle at his brain as he watched the doctor and nurse work on her arm._

_'I only saved her because she builds me things that help improve my ascension... and sex.' He said to himself._

_...this was the second time he knew he was kidding himself today._

_"Uhm... Mr. Vegeta?" A voice from behind timidly asked._

_The Saiyan turned around to see a small female nurse behind him. He sneered at her._

_"You seem to have some shrapnel imbedded in your back..."_

_Vegeta cocked his eyebrow in question and looked over his shoulder. He saw a couple small pools of blood behind him near his feet on the floor. He lifted a hand and touched his back and winced ever so slightly. The nurse was right._

_"If you would like, we can remove it for you and patch you up." She skirted around him and motioned to one of the empty beds next to Bulma._

_He eyed the blue haired woman as the doctor finished stitching her wound up and the nurse hung a bag of O+ blood to the IV next to her. He laid face down and allowed the other nurse to cut away the remaining fabric of his shirt. _

_It was taking them longer to get everything out of Vegeta's back. There was a large amount of metal in his back, but also had a piece or two imbedded in the back of his neck, head and legs. He took this time to meditate, seeing he wasn't going anywhere. _

_Something told him to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him._

_"Hi." Bulma croaked. She lay on her side facing him, cradling her now stitched and bandaged wrist to her chest. The IV of O+ was nearly empty, and you could tell that the transfusion had replenished the color to her skin._

_"Hn."_

_"They told me that if the shard had hit me any faster, it would have sliced my hand right off...and if it weren't for your fast thinking, I would have bled to death." She looked at him and slowly gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for saving me."_

_Vegeta flinched and frowned. Acknowledging that he indeed saved her may make her believe that he actually cared for her. So instead of revealing something that he damn well was never going to admit... that and he felt somewhat responsible for the mishap, he responded with: "If you would have built something that wasn't a piece of shit this wouldn't have happened...I've never met such a pathetic species that can bleed out within a matter of minutes. Pathetic." _

_Her smile widened, knowingly. _

_He grumbled and turned his head away. He would much rather have her scream at him about how he caused this whole thing, instead of smiling at him like that._

Bulma looked to Vegeta and tapped her wrist. "I made a droid and in malfunctioned. The damn thing exploded and I caught a hunk of it's metal here." She tapped her wrist again. "Damn near ripped my hand off... if it weren't for Vegeta, I would have surely lost it... or died."

Vegeta stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. He spared not even a glance or even uttered a grunt as he stomped out of the mess hall, leaving the others to watch after his retreating form.

**Ok, so I ended it here, because it seemed logical to do so. I have plans for Bulma, Vegeta... and Gia in the next chapter. And I know, it seems nothing really happened in this chapter, progression wise, but I really wanted to give you all Vegeta's view. I promise the story will progress in the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**God! I know, this chapter is short... 4,450 words. Sorry! I had this chapter on my desktop for like a week (I just discovered Hellsing... holy crap balls, anyone else watch that gem of a anime, as well as TFS abridged version... pure awesome-ness)... Since I've been neglecting you all because of my new found obsession, I decided you all have waited long enough, so I read through this chap quick and posted it. **

**Speaking of reading it quick, I need a beta. Any takers?**

**Anywho, thank you all for the reviews! I love you all, for REAL! And thank you all to my ghost readers too. I love you all the same. Seriously, I am super happy you all enjoy reading this fic. **

**Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor. Sad, I know.**

Bulma watched Vegeta's figure until it disappeared through the double doors of the mess hall. She slowly turned her head back to the table, where all eyes were now on her.

With a heavy sigh she stood up. "Please excuse me."

Cappa stood, but paused as Bulma lifted her hand to stop him. "It's ok, Cappa. Please finish your dinner. If I need you, I will contact you through the communicator." She gave him a half smile and turned to the Centuries and Gia. "It was nice meeting you all."

Buro shifted his eyes to his sister and then to Kex and then back to her. "Begging your pardon, Madam, but if you plan on going after the King, I would wait an hour or so... he tends to be violent when he storms off like that..."

Bulma nodded her head at him. "Thanks for the concern, but I know what I'm doing."

Buro opened his mouth to interject but was interrupted by Gia.

"Let her go." She looked at Bulma with a knowing smirk.

Bulma let out a single dry chuckle at Gia's remark. The blue haired woman knew damn well what Vegeta was like after he stormed off just as he did moments ago. But what Gia was unaware of was that she managed to stay alive during his epic tantrums, she even managed to calm him down a few times. Gia was probably hoping she would get strangled or blasted...

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She repeated and with that, she gave the occupants of the table one last smile and exited the mess hall. As she entered the hallway, she managed to catch a glimpse of the pissed Saiyan King as he rounded a corner. Bulma quickened her pace and followed. But it seemed she wasn't fast enough. She huffed when there was no sight of him in the empty corridor.

Grumbling to herself she looked behind her just to make sure he didn't double back. Seeing that the opposite side of the corridor was empty as well, she turned around to look once more and just about screamed bloody murder when she came face to face with Vegeta himself. Not giving her the time to yell at him, he gruffly took hold of her arm and dragged her through a door and promptly shut it behind him. He then let go of his hold and towered over her, in a menacing manor.

"**What. Do. You. Want**?" Each word spoken was through gritted teeth.

Bulma shrunk back slightly. It had been a long while since he had talked to her like that... in fact, the last time he did, they ended up on the floor... panting heavily and naked. She quickly dashed that thought. There was no way that was happening again. With as much courage and stubbornness she could muster, she straightened her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"What is your fucking deal, Vegeta?"

Vegeta continued to stare at her, not saying anything.

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly in frustration. "What did I do to make you storm off like a three year old?"

His left eye started to twitch and his face twisted into a deep sneer. "You are not here to make friends and tell stupid stories of your youth, Woman. You are here solely to build technology for my planet. That's it."

Her blue eyes widened in shock and then narrowed into angry slits. "Who the fuck are you to tell me that I can't make friends? What? You want me to stay locked in my room, and not speak to anybody? I don't think so."

Vegeta growled at her, and to his inward surprise, she growled back.

He was being ridiculous.

Bulma continued. "Look, you invited me to your table. If you didn't want me participating in the conversation, you shouldn't have summoned me-"

She was quickly silenced by the large, calloused hand that flew to her throat. He squeezed slightly, not enough to choke her, but enough to startle her. He then moved her backwards, so her back was against the wall. Something about him trapping her against the wall, again made Bulma think about their first time.

"Shut your fucking mouth." He roared as he towered above her. "I am King. And you will treat me as such. I give a shit if you are not of my species. I demand respect and obedience. You will do as I say!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him venomously. The fear he had just inflicted on her, now gone. "I give respect when I receive it. And, you should know by now, that I don't obey anybody."

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly, Woman. I am **KING**!"

"YEAH! I KNOW! But you're not MY King. As far as you're concerned I'm the mother fucking Princess of Earth. So I guess we cancel each other out."

He released the grip he had on her neck, but did not step away from her, keeping the distance between them at a minimum. "Princess, Woman? You are the furthest thing from royalty." His tone was mocking.

Her blue eyebrow raised at him, her eyes almost searing holes into his black ones. "Really? Hmm, let's take a step back and look at the facts, oh dear King-Jerk-Off. I am the richest person on my planet as well as the most influential... and myself as well as Capsule Corps is involved in the largest military faction in the world. Not to mention, I am friends with every single person and alien of Earth's Special Forces." She seethed. And it wasn't a lie. Everything she listed was the truth. Even the paparazzi and the media had often referred to her as 'Princess Bulma' or 'Earth's Princess'. Vegeta knew this. He had come across a magazine that had done an article about the Briefs family, and highlighted her. The headline read: Earth's Princess: Bulma Briefs. A peek inside the Heiress/Genius' Everyday Life.

Bulma had to explain that she wasn't truly royalty, even though she was more than often referred as such, along with her mother and father.

She cocked her head to the side. "And let's see," She tapped her finger on her chin. "as King of the Saiyans, you are the richest person on your planet, you are the most influential, and are involved heavily with the military of your planet." She paused and then continued. "Our roles are pretty much the same Vegeta."

"You left out one, major thing, Woman... I rule over every singe Saiyan. You don't rule the people of Earth."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I don't. But I do run a multi billion dollar company. I have well over a million employees all over the world and they all look to me to make the right decision on a daily basis."

If it weren't for the audacity of Vegeta's tantrum and manhandling her, she would have laughed when his left eye twitched again. Something that happened often while he lived with her. When his eye twitched, it meant that she was getting the best of him.

He backed away from her and crossed his arms. "And you think that's the same?"

Bulma cocked her head and pursed her lips. "Yes, yes I do." She shoved off of the wall and walked passed Vegeta, making sure to give him a hard glare as she passed. "And just for the record, Vegeta, you asked me to come here. You came to my planet and 'asked' me to help you and your people out. If it were up to me, I would still be on Earth going about my life... just remember that." With that she exited the room.

As she walked down the corridor, she heard a loud yowl and a crash come from the room she had just exited. The commotion made her jump and she quickened her pace towards her room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The week dragged.

Vegeta managed to keep Cappa busy, which meant Bulma was on her own for the most part. She would make a point to go to the parts room, where Cappa had taken her on her first day, to get more things to tinker with at least once a day... since there wasn't much for Bulma to do. And she couldn't help but think that Cappa was getting punished for her and Vegeta's spat.

Speaking of Vegeta, she was still pissed at him. And, she assumed he was still pissed with her. Bulma never ran into him in the hallways of the ship, and never saw him in the mess hall when she was there. Which was just as well.

She had spent many hours wondering just the hell his issue was. Her subconscious kept telling her that he still harbored feelings for her... but she just wouldn't believe it. So, she deduced that Vegeta, King of the Saiyans was suffering from PMS. It was a ridiculous explanation, but it gave her a good chuckle.

And, since Vegeta made himself scarce, so did Gia.

Gia...

What in the bloody hell was she going to do with her? It was inevitable... the tension between the two was the equivalent to a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time until one of the two was going to blow up and start an altercation. She knew from the short minutes she was around the Saiyan woman, that she was not opposed to playing dirty.

Finally, the dreaded week was over, and just in time. Bulma thought she'd die of boredom. Cappa collected her and escorted her off of the massive ship. He led her towards a half constructed palace that seemed to be made out of red polished marble or granite. Even though it was partially finished, it was humungous.

"Wow." Bulma said breathlessly as she drank in sight before her. The way the sun hit the red palace, made it look as if it were on fire. It was intimidating as it was beautiful in it's own way. Very Saiyan. Very Vegeta.

Cappa looked down at her and smirked. "I'm told that this is an exact replica that was on Planet Vegeta. So far, it's taken five years to get this far in the construction. The fireann stone is rare, and it takes quite a long time to build with."

"Wow." Bulma said again. "When do you think it will be completed?"

"I heard in about a year. The architects just found enough of the stone to finish on a moon in the next solar system."

Bulma nodded at the burning palace. It seemed the grounds that surrounded it was just as beautiful lush greenery encompass it, adding to it's odd beauty.

"Do you live in the palace?"

Her escort nodded. "We live on the grounds, Elites I mean. Incidentally, where you will be working and staying is also on the palace grounds."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Not bad." Cappa chuckled at her remark.

As they walked towards the palace, she noticed that this planet and the Saiyans weren't much different from Earth and Humans... well, ok, they were completely different. But the city that bustled around them was clean, and people went about their daily lives just as human's did back home. The thing that was odd to her was she couldn't find any streets. It seemed that instead they had large walk ways. It quickly donned on her that Saiyans don't have use for vehicles... they fly. Besides no roads, the buildings were modern, with an alien flare to them.

Bulma followed Cappa, and memorized the way to the palace as she did. She wanted to do some exploring later on and didn't want to get lost.

The palace grounds were even more breathtaking up close. Large and beautiful, but dangerous looking plant life were strategically placed around the palace, making elegant patterns around the lush green grass looking ground cover. Her escort led her down a pathway that led to a large door of the palace.

"This is the Elites, and your entrance to the palace," He pushed the door open for her. "your quarters have been prepared at the north side of the tower." He pointed up, indicating that her temporary home was up a few stories. Bulma trailed behind him, as he guided her through the large hallways of what Cappa called 'The Elite Wing'.

"This is the corridor to our living quarters and training facilities." He flicked his wrist at an opening in the hallway, but didn't bother to take her any further. "Here," He pointed, is where you will be working." He took her down the opposite way of the Elite's living quarters. The walls were replaced with large glass windows, showing a huge room, almost as large as her lab warehouse at home. It was equipped with computers, tools and other gadgetry. She skipped ahead of Cappa and eagerly entered her new home away from home.

The lights flickered on the second she entered and she squealed with delight. She didn't know how, but this lab had bigger and better tech than hers at home.

"King Vegeta made sure that the techs provided you with state of the art tools." Cappa said as he watched her giddily look over her new work space.

Her brows arched. Vegeta? Actually did something, dare she say… considerate?

"Hm." Was all she said as she turned to Cappa.

"Shall I show you to your quarters? Then I must escort you to a meeting with the elders and the King."

Bulma nodded at him and gave one last look at the lab/playground.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV

Currently, Bulma was sitting outside, on her balcony. She was fifteen stories up, and she had a beautiful view of a large body of water off in the near distance. Just below her, was a garden with intricate path ways. The more she saw of Vegeta's palace, the more it reminded her of the castles she saw in Disney movies. The thought made her laugh out loud. This was no Disney movie, Vegeta may live in a 'Disney Castle', but he was no prince charming and she was no damsel in distress.

All in all, she was quite impressed with her little apartment. It was large, furnished with a king sized bed, a chest of drawers, a vanity and a decent sized bathroom. Not bad… the Saiyan's had style.

The fresh air and the tranquil scenery was helping her stress level lower. She had just come back from a meeting, in which she had the slight displeasure of meeting the 'Elders' along with the head of the royal technological department. The Elders were a bunch of uptight old farts that served Vegeta's father, and they didn't seem to care too much for the blue haired human.

She wasn't sure if it was because she was a female or if she was an Earthling or both. Bulma figured that their opinion didn't matter. Vegeta wanted her there and that was that. And it wasn't like she would have to see them everyday.

The head tech on the other hand seemed to like her, once she proved that she had a brain in her head. Bulma felt that she and the saiyan tech would get along just fine.

The reason she was stressed was not because of the less than warm response she got from the group of wary men, it was because of the enormity of the project she agreed to take on. It was going to take her a long while just to come up with the schematics, but she was confident that the defense system she was going to design was going to come out perfect.

...oh yes, and reason number two of why she was so stressed, was because she had the absolute displeasure of meeting Gia's father, who, just happened to be one of the Elders.

Joy of joy's, could her luck get any worse?

_Gia's father, kept silent throughout the whole meeting. He'd give Bulma a few icy stares and gave Vegeta disapproving glances. Surprisingly, Vegeta either ignored his attitude or didn't see it. Bulma decided it was the ladder, Vegeta would have said something to him if he saw it. When the meeting was adjourned, she gathered her notes and followed Cappa out of the stuffy room._

_"Ms. Bulma Briefs, of Earth." A smooth male voice sounded from behind her. Both she and Cappa turned to find Doga, Gia's father, looking at her expectantly. Bulma shifted her eyes looking for Vegeta. He was just a few steps away in the hallway, conversing with one of other Elders. His eyes flickered to hers and then to Doga's. He continued his conversation, but kept his gaze on Bulma, Doga and her bodyguard._

_That made her feel a little better. For some unknown reason, Doga gave her a feeling in unease. One of those feelings where you prayed you didn't get caught in the elevator by yourself with that person. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but the feeling was there all the same. Cappa being there close to her made her feel a little better too._

_Doga moved a step forward, closer to Bulma, so that they were only a short distance away from each other. "The Elders, including myself, will be watching you very carefully." _

_Bulma nodded slowly, noting an undercurrent of loathing in his statement... _

_"I don't blame you. This task I'm about to take on is a large one, and I know how important it is to you all that your reunited race is protected." She responded. If he was telling her this to shake her, he had another thing coming. This project was huge, but she had taken on harder projects than this one and had to deal with rather difficult clients too. _

_Doga's stare mirrored his daughters that she, more than once, gave Bulma. Looking at her as if she was a lowly wench. He finally moved his chin up, giving her a look of disgust. Bulma stared right back, giving him a look of disinterest._

_After a few seconds of silence, Doga broke eye contact with her and gave Cappa a sneer then headed in the opposite direction._

_"Cappa." Vegeta called._

_Cappa gave Bulma a nod, indicating he'd be right back and quickly went to his Kings side. The conversation between the two was quiet and swift. Bulma didn't have enough time to try to eavesdrop._

_"Bulma, I'll show you back to your quarters." Cappa said as he returned to her side and ushered her away from the hallway where most of the Elders were still mingling, conversing amongst themselves. _

_When they got further away Bulma asked; "What did Vegeta want?"_

_Cappa looked down at his petite escort, most likely thinking if he should tell her or not. _

_"The King wanted to know what Doga said to you and to report to him if I feel he is threatening you in any way." He said finally. _

_"Why would he say that...or care for that matter?" Bulma said, surprised. _

_Cappa shrugged. They continued on in silence._

She stood out on her balcony until the suns set, and the lamps flickered on below, lighting the palace walk ways softly. She was over analyzing Doga and Vegeta's weird and down right rude actions.

The warm night breeze picked up slightly, making Bulma feel like she was back at home for a moment. Nights like this, she would take a walk, especially if something was bothering her or if she couldn't figure out a complicated formula.

"Hmm..." She pondered out loud. Cappa said nothing about her walking around without him...

She quickly went back into her room, slipped on her shoes and headed out, towards the gardens her patio oversaw.

It wasn't hard to navigate herself to her destination, pushing through a set of double doors, she stepped out into the walking area. She was thankful she was alone and started down the intertwining path, almost instantly losing herself within her thoughts. Thoughts of Vegeta, of course, and the events leading up to today. She couldn't help but think that she unwittingly made a large mistake coming here. Although, she to make a few friends, the Elders gave her the creeps and managed to make two enemies for something that happened in the past.

Part of her wanted to ask Vegeta why he told Cappa to report back if he felt she was being threatened, and if she should be worried. It wasn't a great feeling knowing that Vegeta saw a threat in Doga... and his daughter for that matter.

She made a mental note to have her gun with her at all times from now on.

Maybe next time she saw Vegeta, and if he wasn't being a total ass, she'd ask him...

As she walked further, she caught site of a figure sitting on one of the benches in the near distance. As she got closer, her stomach dropped as she recognized who the figure was.

It was Gia.

She sat, crossed legged, picking at her nails. Her beautiful face a mask of haughty arrogance as she looked up at Bulma's approaching figure. The scientist resolved to ignore the female saiyan, not wanting to cause any trouble. Plus Cappa's words rang in her head. "King Vegeta doesn't trust Gia if she were alone with you."

As Bulma passed Gia, she couldn't help but freeze as her silky voice called behind her.

"Are we going to have issues, Earthling?"

Bulma closed her eyes as she rolled her eyes and dipped her head back in exasperation. Begrudgingly, she twisted around and faced Gia, who was still sitting on the bench, still picking at her nails.

"Issues?" Bulma asked in a bored tone.

Gia looked up at Bulma and stood, but didn't move any closer to her, which Bulma was thankful for. She readied herself to bolt just in case things between she and the saiyan went south.

"Yes. Issues." She said it slowly as if Bulma was slow, her dark red lips curled into a frown. "I want to make sure you know your place. Things between myself and Vegeta are inevitable, and I don't need some slimy earth-bitch getting in the way of my impending marriage to the King."

Bulma's blue eyes widened in anger. Slimy? She was the furthest thing from slimy, thank you very much. "And what makes you think I will get in the way of your marriage to Vegeta?"

Gia narrowed her black eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know you harbor feeling for the King. Not only is it against the law here, but it is truly disgusting for a royal to take a mate other than a Saiyan. I for one am in shock that the King lowered himself to even touch you. But I am willing to look past it, but so help me, if you even try to seduce him, you will be sorry." The saiyan smirked as she finished her tirade.

Bulma let out a chuckle. "Gia, I assure you, whatever Vegeta and I had is now over." She rose an eyebrow at her. "And our relationship was not disgusting... the sex was spectaclar." She smiled at her, she couldn't help but add that little tidbit in.

The female saiyan growled at Bulma. "Just know that you will be watched. If the elders feel you are trying to seduce the King in any way, you're gone." Gia said gleefully, complete with a smile. "And, I know for a fact it's only a matter of time until you do."

Bulma rolled her eyes. This chick knew nothing about her and the fact that she was predicting that she was going to 'seduce' Vegeta was laughable. She was starting to get on her nerves.

"Let's cut the bullshit, Gia. You're not worried that I still have feelings for Vegeta. You're scared to death that Vegeta still has feelings for me." Bulma shrugged, smiling slightly. "I mean, who wouldn't? Look at me. I'm rich, I'm powerful, and I'm pretty damned beautiful."

Gia advanced on her, fists tightly balled at her side. She tried to tower over her, just as Vegeta did, but she wasn't as intimidating as the Saiyan King was. "Watch yourself, bitch. You'll screw up, and when you do there isn't anything the King can do to help. Mark my words. And when that blessed day happens, I will be there."

Bulma kept her face straight, with a look of indifference, that tactic adopted from Vegeta.

"Well, if you're quite finished, I should get back to my place. I have a defense system to build." She gave Gia a bright smile and started off in the direction of the palace. She didn't dare look back, but she knew Gia watched her until she got back into the building.

When she was in the safety of the palace, Bulma's strides became quicker. She had kept her anger in check, but now she needed to take her it out. Usually she would call Yamcha up and yell and scream at him until she felt calm, bless his heart. Or go shoot a few guns in the woods.

As she passed the training facility on her way to the elevator, she saw Vegeta saunter out. Without thinking, she stomped up to him and poked him square in his chest. His eyes widened in disbelief at her attack, as did Kex and Buro's who was behind him.

"You! Keep your fiance in check! The next time she mouths off to me, I'll shoot her in the fucking face!" She all but screamed at him, she poked him in the chest with each word she spoke.

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened. Bulma stormed passed Vegeta's two dumb struck centuries and entered the elevator. She hit the button for her floor and crossed her arms, all the while giving the King a death glare until the doors slid shut.

Kex looked at Buro, raising an eyebrow. Buro shrugged, his mouth still wide open from the scene that just transpired. He had never seen anything like it. A small, frail, human girl, assaulted the King and yelled at him... and the King merely took it.

After a few moments, Vegeta took his gaze off of the closed elevator doors, his eyes were now set in murderous slits. From the looks of it, somebody was going to get a beating, or killed. Kex and Buro scurried after their King as he angry walked away in the direction of the royal wing.

**I'm hoping that from now on, the chapters will be longer and more in depth now that the story is underway. I do plan on throwing in flashback chapters, as well as throwing in Vegeta's point of view from time to time just to spice things up. =) As for you readers that are waiting patiently for Point Blank... it's coming, I promise... and DL Book 2, that too is coming as well =) **

**Catch ya on the flip side!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends, here's the next installment for Complicated Hearts for you. And just so you know, I am, at this moment, working on the next chapter. (see authors note at the end)**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews and adds I love you all, even though I don't respond to you all.**

**I did get one review asking where our fellow author darkephyre is (I'm pretty sure I spelled her pen name wrong) She's in the middle of writing a few fantastic fics: the sequel to Love, Hate & Magic and the Angel Hunter... She's disappeared. I have no idea where she has gone! I'm kind of panicking! **

**Shout out to my beta Springandbysummerfall. Seriously, go read her fics... all three of them are pretty darn amazing =)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

Bulma took a sip of her steaming cup of coffee and continued to skim over the current read outs of the shield she was constructing. She sighed in content as the warm liquid warmed her throat and belly. It was one thing she would never travel without; her beloved coffee maker. She was surprisingly comfortable. The lab reminded her of home and the lab assistants were quite helpful and actually seemed to like her. Which came as a shock to Bulma, seeing as she was very much disliked by the Saiyan Elders and, come to find out, some of the Elite men and women.

Besides the run in with Gia, she had found out the hard way a few nights ago when Cappa was showing her around the palace and ran into a group of men and women, who she could tell were upper class. Bulma smiled at them as they passed but got nothing in return but sneers and whispers loud enough to hear... they had some pretty colorful names for the human woman.

The murmurings of the lab workers came to a hush suddenly, and Bulma growled slightly, knowing who had caused the abrupt silence. She looked up with disinterest to find Vegeta striding into the large room followed by the Elders. She rolled her eyes and went back to her tablet, ignoring them all as they did their daily scrutinization of her work.

Currently, she was not on speaking terms with the mighty Jerk-King of Saiyans. It had been a week since she was accosted by Gia, and nothing had been done about it. The morning following the incident, she half expected to find that Gia had been put in her place by Vegeta, but that never happened. In fact, quite the opposite happened. On her way to the lab, Doga was standing at the entrance, waiting for her.

_"It would be wise of you to not start __a__ conflict with my daughter. If I hear of you making trouble, I will be forced to remove you from the planet."_

Bulma was so angry the English language escaped her and was replaced with equally shocked and pissed grunts and squeaks, her mouth opening and closing.

Doga gave her one last look of pure disdain and walked away.

She felt like a child who got in trouble for something she hadn't even done. It was unfair! Bulma had aired her complaint to Vegeta, but of course that went nowhere:

_"I don't have the time for your petty girlish issues. Just avoid her."_

She threw her arms up in the air. _"Vegeta, I can't just avoid her. The crazy bitch has it out for me! Her number one priority is to get me kicked off the planet or kill me. She thinks I pose a threat."_

He leaned up against the wall of the empty lab and crossed his arms. _"What?"_

_"She's convinced I'm going to prevent you from marrying her."_

Vegeta's eyebrow perked upward but his expression remained bored. The human placed her hands on her hips in a huff.

_"Well, are you?"_ He finally said.

She furrowed her brows at him. _"Why the __**fuck**__ would I tear the two of you love birds apart. You two are fucking perfect for each other!"_ She growled at him loudly and threw her hands up in the air again.

"_Jealousy does not suit you, Woman."_

She opened her mouth to yell at him some more but quickly closed it again, seeing that the conversation was going nowhere and stomped off.

That was the last time she spoke to him willingly. If he did happen to ask her any questions regarding the project, she'd give him short, curt answers and then go about ignoring him. The times that he'd speak to her not regarding the project, she'd give him a _look _and continue doing what she was doing before he interrupted her.

At first Vegeta had roared at her, demanding she stop ignoring him, but after a day or so of her giving him the silent treatment, he turned it around on her. He made it a point to drop in on her every single day, asking loads of questions and pushing her buttons. It was his favorite past time; seeing how many times he could make bite her lip in attempt to keep from screaming at him and how many shades of red she could turn.

Bulma knew what he was doing, but she refused to let him win this battle.

She successfully ignored his intrusion until she heard her coffee being touched. Her head snapped up to see Vegeta grabbing an empty mug next to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup. She watched as he brought his lips to the mug, a slow, deliberate smile forming on his lips. He stared at her as he took a healthy gulp.

"Ahh." He sighed after he swallowed, still staring at her with a smug smirk.

His eyes shined with mischievous mirth... he knew he was winning this silent war between the two of them. His smirk turned into a Cheshire smile as he watched her eyes grow with rage and she grit her teeth.

Ah, yes. He was winning.

He sauntered over to her desk, and leaned up on it. His arms crossed, coffee mug still in hand. "Progress report, Woman."

Bulma took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself, but it hardly worked. "Same as yesterday, Vegeta." She looked at the Elders who were standing behind him. Most of them had grown used to her calling their King by his name, but Doga and a couple of others narrowed their eyes at her disapprovingly. She smiled sweetly at the old men and then back at Vegeta. "Don't you have things to do, other than make me miserable and drink _**MY**_ coffee?"

Vegeta smirked and took another deliberate sip. "Nope."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you have your precious training schedule to keep up, which by the way how is that going? Will you be ready for the androids?" She batted her eye lashes up at him.

"Ah, yes, training. You will fix the gravity machine, it has broken, yet again. I expect to see you in my personal training room in thirty minutes." He placed his half empty coffee mug on her desk and walked out, his entourage following him.

* * *

Bulma entered and found Vegeta staring daggers at a meek looking Saiyan woman. She wasn't as muscular as the other females Bulma had seen, and seemed to be shrinking by the second under her King's unhappy stare.

"The celebration will be in one week, my king, you will need to be fitted before then." She said as she looked up at him and then back down at her tablet. "As will Mistress Gia. You two will have to wear matching colors, of your choosing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Celebration? What's there to celebrate? This is not a happy time for me. It may be for those old men and woman, but not for me."

The woman shivered. "I-I'm sorry my king... I'm only following Doga's orders."

"Bah!" Vegeta sliced the air with his hand. "Leave. I don't want to hear anymore of this right now."

The woman nodded her head and scurried out of the room, brushing past Bulma.

"You nearly scared the shit out of the poor thing." Bulma scolded.

Vegeta ignored her and grabbed a towel from a neat pile, piled up by a wall, and dried his face of sweat.

"I think you get off on it." Bulma said snootily and walked over to the familiar capsule ship turned gravity chamber Vegeta had absconded when he left Earth.

"Get off on it?" He turned finally, repeating her statement as if he had just heard the saying.

"Yes. Get off on it." She said, standing on her tip toes, peering at a fist sized fist hole that went straight through the thick metal from the inside. "What did you do?" She twisted towards him, pointing at the damage.

He shrugged. "It's not my fault your inferior Earth metals cannot withstand my superior strength."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but he did have a point. "Well then, do you Saiyan's have a stronger metal that can be used to upgrade this thing with?"

"Of course there is, why do you think I beckoned you?"

Bulma huffed and turned back to the GR. His playful, yet asshole-ish attitude was making her stomach tingly. It reminded her of when he lived with her and they were together. Almost always half naked and sweaty, and he had something playfully demeaning to say...

"You are truly aggravating and a complete ass."

He growled and moved closer to her. "I have men on the job now. You will have new material by tomorrow or the next."

"Wait, what?" She angrily whipped around to face him again, now standing toe to toe with each other. "On top of the huge project I am taking on for you, you expect me to totally overhaul your stupid gravity machine? No, absolutely not!"

Vegeta leaned over so his nose almost touched hers. "If you wish for me to become strong enough to beat those tin cans and save your little mud ball, I think you will."

His hot breath blew into her face as they glared at each other, making Bulma's tingly stomach do flip flops. Her eyes shifted from his dark eyes to his lips, caught herself, and quickly looked back up at his eyes...

He smirked, catching what she had done. "Woman, I think it is you who gets off on this." He leaned into her a fraction more so their noses were now touching.

She blushed. "Wha-what?" She gasped, as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

"Mmhm. See, you're turning red, Woman. I think I've got you figured out."

Bulma unconsciously brought her hand up to his chest, an old habit. Vegeta's smirk was contagious, causing her to break her frustrated mask.

"What is this?"

Both Bulma and Vegeta jumped and stepped back, as if caught doing something they shouldn't have, and turned towards the intruder.

Gia and Doga stood at the entrance of Vegeta's training room, both looking displeased.

Vegeta growled a deep warning, causing Gia to pause mid stomp towards the two. "What do you want?"

Doga stepped further into the room, meeting up with his daughter. "We are here to discuss the celebration, and other important matters... that are for our ears only." He turned to look at Bulma, giving her a glare of disgust that was silently telling her she was not welcome.

...Well, she was here first damnit. She stood her ground, trying desperately to stop blushing from whatever happened between she and Vegeta. Bulma didn't have to look at Gia to know she, too, was giving her the same look.

"Like I told the servant that just left, I don't wish to talk about some stupid celebration. What is there to celebrate?"

Gia looked at Vegeta, hurt. "It's a celebration of our people reuniting and of our union."

Bulma's stomach dropped at the mention of Vegeta and Gia's impending nuptials, and watched Vegeta closely for his reaction.

He snarled. "Our union?" He glared at Gia and then her father. "How many times do I have to tell you? I do not wish to take a queen right now. I have more important things to do besides mating," he paused, his lips twisting into an disgusted sneer, "_you_."

Gia straightened but didn't react how Bulma thought a woman who had just been rejected would.

..._interesting._

Doga put his hands up, stopping Vegeta from anymore negativity towards his daughter. "May we discuss this without the eyes and ears of the Human?"

The King's jaw clenched and his eyes burned fury, looking at Doga. "Bulma," He said without taking his eyes off of the Elder. "I expect work to start once the materials have been delivered."

Bulma nodded her head. "Ok." She looked at the three and left the room, thankful she was dismissed. She didn't want to be there for the screaming match that was about to happen.

It wasn't until she was back in her room that she realized he had gotten her to talk to him, breaking her week long silent treatment. She shrieked and ran her hands through her long hair, slightly tugging at it. That damned Saiyan!

* * *

As scheduled, Cappa arrived to escort her throughout the palace. It became a ritual, one that Bulma looked forward to every evening. They would walk the palace grounds each night, and because the place was so massive, there was always something new to see.

Her large friend gave her a smile, but soon turned into a frown when she gave him a grimaced half smile as she exited her apartment and entered the hallway where he waited for her.

"What happened now, Bulma?"

She sighed and started walking down the hall, Cappa keeping in stride with her slow almost morose steps. He patiently waited for her to start explaining her mood. He found that pushing the small human did him no good. He studied her while in Vegeta's presence, watched the way Vegeta would constantly push her buttons, and she would explode on the King with surprising fury. And, although he knew she wouldn't treat himself that way if she prodded, due to the special...relationship she and his king had shared. But, he didn't want to test the fragile woman's frazzled limits, at least not on purpose. He knew the stress she was under was great, and knew that the King, Gia and the Elders were wearing her wits thin.

Bulma shook her head and followed Cappa into the elevator. "It's nothing..."

Cappa looked at her and nodded his head. If she didn't want to talk about it, then she didn't want to talk about it. But he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was troubling her...

Cappa led her to the part of the palace that was unfinished. Showing her the unfinished rooms and what there were to be when they were finished. A second ball room, that probably wouldn't be used, and another wing for special guests.

Seeing that her mind was somewhere else and was barely paying attention to Cappa, he led her to the massive garden and walked silently side by side throughout the lush garden.

"Cappa, have you ever been in love?" Bulma asked, breaking the long, comfortable silence between the two friends.

The question came out of nowhere. Cappa looked at her dumbly and almost tripped over his large feet. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Uhm.." His eyebrows lifted for a brief moment, contemplating her question. "I thought I was..."

Bulma looked up at him expectantly.

Cappa furrowed his brows at her, his usual light expression turned almost dark. "We were to be... married, as you earthlings say... but a chain of events occurred, making our union impossible."

Bulma's curiosity peaked. "What do you mean? What chain of events?"

It was Cappa's turn to sigh heavily. "Politics depicts what we do, Elites I mean, Bulma. The Elder's refused our union, and promised her to another... It is out of my hands." He looked at the path sadly.

She patted his large bicep. It angered and saddened her knowing that the Elders could halt someone's marriage, forbidding their love for one another.

What a fucked up place this was...

* * *

Old blue prints she had sent to her earlier that morning from Earth of Vegeta's GR were rolled up and crammed under her arms, a cup of hot coffee in her left hand, her tablet in the other and a piece of paper in her mouth. She struggled down the hallway that led her to the royal wing, where Vegeta's private training room was.

She brushed passed the Elite's, ignoring the women's snooty glares and loud whispers and the men's narrowed eyes filled with blind prejudice. Bulma had grown quite used to their behavior, in fact she compared palace life to high school... A twisted rumor spread by the popular asshole skewed the minds and perception of others about the poor, unsuspecting nerd.

She was over it... kind of.

Getting to her destination, she entered the room without a knock, earning her a very unpleased look from Doga and another Elder that was almost always with him... what was his name again? Eh, it didn't matter. He hated her guts too.

Bulma set her coffee mug down on a small table, smiling brightly at the two Elders. She found it made the old farts uncomfortable and did it every chance she got. Vegeta was currently doing push ups just a few feet away from her and the Elders, sweat dripping from his naked torso, forehead and arms. His lips were curled in a agitated snarl, showing off his sharp canine's... something he did when he was highly annoyed.

His eyes flickered to her, barely inclining his head, acknowledging her presence and then back to the ground as he continued his angry work out.

"Continue." He growled curtly.

The Elder, the one who's name escaped Bulma, looked to Bulma and then to his King. "Maybe we should continue this another time, King Vegeta."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Again with the secrecy. She turned her back to them and spread out the blue prints to the GR, silently eavesdropping on the conversation.

"No, we will discuss this now." Vegeta's growled.

"But, this is best left discussed between the Elders and your self. Not with some human-"

"ENOUGH!"

Bulma flinched at his loud roar and looked over her shoulder. The King's back was turned to her, now standing, she could tell by his tense muscles that he was about to beat someone to a pulp. He pointed behind him, in her general direction and she jerked back to the blue prints.

"She is harmless. Spit it out old man, or I will fry you on the spot."

The Elder nervously cleared his throat. "Well, your majesty, it seems that Cooler has asked to form an allegiance between himself and you."

There was a pause, but Bulma could tell that it was taking all of Vegeta's discipline not to explode on the spot.

"He dares asks to be an ally?" His voice was deathly calm. "This is an insult to me and my people! His brother was the one that destroyed our home, and he thinks he can demand an alliance, with ME?"

"King Vegeta, I think we should consider. Cooler has separated himself from his father and brother, he could be a great asset to our growing-"

"Get out!"

"But,"

"GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Bulma couldn't help it, she turned in time to see Doga and the other bow apologetically and leave the room, Doga turning before the door closed to look at Vegeta and then at Bulma, his dark eyes glaring, and then exited.

Vegeta, still standing with his back to her, was panting heavily. His shoulder muscles were pulled taut over his tanned skin. If he were any more tense, Bulma was sure he'd explode.

Six or seven months ago, if she saw him in this state, she would coax him into bed and let him take his frustrations out on her. But, that part of their life was done and over with... she wasn't sure if she should ignore the animal in the room or try and talk him off the ledge he was standing on before he snapped and killed the next person he saw...her.

He whipped around, bringing his angry glare to her. She looked around nervously and grabbed her coffee cup, extending it towards him. "Coffee?" She grimaced a smile.

Vegeta narrowed his anger filled eyes at her but said nothing.

She shook her head and brought the mug to her lips and took a sip and set it back down on the table.

"Sooo..." She looked back at him, his gaze still zeroed in on her, making her feel like he was a panther and she was prey that he had cornered and was about to pounce on. "Maybe I should come back... you look a tad bit angry, and I know how you get." She grabbed her tablet. "I'll come back later."

She skirted passed him but was stopped by his strong hold on her wrist. She looked down at his large hand that held her and then up to him.

"I'm hungry." He announced and let go of her. He walked passed her towards the door.

Bulma looked at him dumbly. "Ok?"

He stood at the open door and crossed his arms. "Well, come on Onna. I haven't got all day."

Again, she looked at him like an idiot, confused. Is he asking her to eat with him?

"Move it!" His loud voice boomed. She jumped and scurried past him and the both of them walked to the dining area, Vegeta leading the way.

**Yet again I have left you all hanging... And for that I am sorry. And since I have pinky promised my beta that I'd update asap because I have left you lovely people hanging, I will work on the next chapter today. In my defense, my computer has crashed three times this morning... if that didn't happen I would have waited and added more to this chap. But I got ubber frustrated and said EF IT! I'm posting it as is!**

**So keep your eyes peeled for an update =)**

* * *

Beta'd by: Springandbysummerfall


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. **

**As always, thank you to my reviewers. You are all marvelous!**

**A big, humongous thank you to Springandbysummerfall, not only does she beta for me like a champ, but she has also helped me out with the direction of this fic. She also inspired me to write this chapter. So my dear, thank you =)**

**This is another flash back chapter… I know, I know, It means I have left you all hanging with the 'Hungry Saiyan'… aren't I evil?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters… but imagine the possibilities if I did…**

* * *

Vegeta laid in bed, running his rough fingers through the Woman's blue locks. His lips twitched as he looked down at the long waterfall of hair that shined dimly from the moon's glow. He was sitting up, back up against the headboard with Bulma sprawled out over him, clutching him tightly.

It was something he'd do almost every night. He'd watch her sleep and wonder just how the bloody hell his life had ended up here with…her. When did things become so, dare he say, normal? He shook his head. Normal and Vegeta didn't mix well. This life, his second chance, was very different from his first life.

Everything was calm, not counting Earth's impending doom due to the androids. No, things were getting a little too comfortable for the Prince. Both he and Bulma had fallen into a rhythm. They always ate together, had wild sex nightly, and during the day… they slept together, and he found that he would spend almost all of his spare time with the blasted woman. And as much as he hated to admit it, he actually enjoyed it all. This life of normalcy and having a companion was an anomaly… something he never thought was possible for him.

He was conflicted. His growing feelings for the Earth woman were starting to change him. This surely was something that was making his father roll over in his non-existent grave. But he was dead, along with every other Saiyan man and woman, aside from that idiot, Kakarot.

His saiyan heritage that was practically pounded into him when he was just a boy made him want to yowl and run far away from this planet and the Woman. It was sacrilege, all of it. Something that would have gotten him dethroned for sure. But again, his people were dead, so there wasn't a good reason to turn tail and run from it all. And because of this, he kept telling himself that this thing, whatever it was, between he and the Earthling, was just convenience at its best. It was bound to happen. They lived in the same space… it was inevitable… right?

He looked down at the woman nestled on top of him. Her beautiful features relaxed and at peace, even though she was sharing a bed with a murderer of worlds and innocents.

Vegeta ran a thumb lightly over her cheek, shaking his head.

"Stupid Woman." He smirked softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"The limo will be here at six sharp," Bunny said over her shoulder while flipping a pancake.

Bulma stopped mid-bite. "What now?" She looked to Vegeta, who was shoving food in his mouth, ignoring the two of them, and then back to her mother. "Why is there a limo coming at six tonight?"

Bunny clucked at her and placed the finished pancake on the mountain of others waiting to be devoured by the Saiyan Prince. She placed her free hand on her hip and pointed a spatula at her daughter. "Bulma, you are going to the annual fundraiser that Capsule Corps is sponsoring for homeless children. We talked about it two months ago!"

Bulma groaned and did a face palm. How did her mother expect her to remember such things? Although Bulma loved to get dolled up and have fun, a fundraiser with all the rich people of West City and the higher ups of her family's company didn't sound like fun at all. It's probably why she completely forgot about it.

She immediately froze, her eyes growing large, her face turning into a mask of fear.

Vegeta paused and turned to her. Her rapid change of emotion made Vegeta growl softly and watch her carefully as she tried to rid the look of dread on her face.

"Will Rider be there?"

Rider. It was a name Vegeta heard a few months ago. He didn't really pay attention to what was said, but what he retained, Bulma wasn't too fond of him and had caused some uncomfortable situations for her.

Bunny didn't notice the panic laced in her daughters question, but Vegeta did. His eyebrow quirked upward with question.

"Of course, why wouldn't he be? He's the coordinator of the fundraiser and is on the board of directors for our company."

Bulma slumped back in her chair, her appetite all the sudden gone.

"I had that purple cocktail dress sent to the cleaners, I'll pick it up after I'm done with breakfast."

"Why can't you and dad go?"

Vegeta's eyes slid from the woman beside him to the blonde in the kitchen.

"Bulma," Bunny said firmly. "Your father and I are leaving later on today for a convention. We'll be gone for the next few days. You know this, you've been helping your father prepare for it for the last three weeks."

Her shoulders slumped. "That's right…" She pushed the remainder of her scrambled eggs with her fork. "Ok."

In the other room the house phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" Bunny announced in a sing song voice and tittered off into the living room.

Bulma continued to stare down at her plate, fidgeting under Vegeta's cold glare.

"What?" She finally asked.

"What is your malfunction?"

She blew air out of her pursed lips. There was no use in lying about it. The man was almost impossible to lie to. He always knew if she was keeping something from him. "Rider…" She paused and grimaced. This was quite hard to say, especially since she didn't know how Vegeta would react. "He always hits on me, always making a pass… but lately, he's become more aggressive when hitting on me…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the small woman next to him. From what he remembered, this Rider ass worked at headquarters. This made sense, since Bulma seemed to be working at home more often and only going to the headquarters building when absolutely necessary. Which had been more often lately, since she had been helping her father prepare for the upcoming convention.

He had noticed her frazzled nerves and apprehension when she would leave to meet up with her father, but it was something he didn't feel he should bother himself with asking .

"And." He urged gruffly.

Bulma groaned and turned in her chair to face him fully. "The guy doesn't like to hear the word 'No'. About a month after Namek, I went to a company party and got a little too tipsy… and I ended up making out with him for a few hours."

Vegeta's eyes hardened and his nostrils flared ever so slightly.

She brought her hands up in defense. "It was a mistake! It meant nothing! I was drunk and had just broken up with Yamcha."

He let out a disapproving growl and waited for her to continue her explanation.

She ran a hand through her hair. "The next day, I called and apologized for my behavior and told him that even though he's a nice guy, I don't have those kinds of feelings for him. He took it ok, but a few months later, I was at work late, and he cornered me. Apparently he saw me with you when he came here to have a meeting with my dad. He asked who you were and why I didn't give him a chance. I told him it was a lapse in judgment and to get over it… and that pissed him off royally. I lucked out, I could tell he was going to do something, but thankfully security was doing their rounds and came in to check to see if everything was alright in my office. Ever since then, he's been relentless.

"I don't want to be left alone with him. I'm afraid that he'd try something if he got me alone."

Vegeta looked at her a moment longer and then rolled his eyes. "Sounds like you dug yourself a hole, Woman."

She glared at him, but he spoke the truth. She really shouldn't have done it in the first place… alcohol made her do crazy things sometimes. "I don't suppose you'd like to come with me?"

He snorted at her.

"C'mon! All you have to do is be intimidating, which isn't that hard for you. Plus there's food, lots and lots of food."

"No."

"But-"

"No, do not ask me again." Vegeta got up and left the room before Bulma could utter another syllable.

Six p.m. came much too quickly.

And of course, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen since he left her at the breakfast table. It seemed she was on her own, and hurt by his dismissal of her fear of Rider. Their 'relationship' had only been going on for a couple months now, and she wasn't particularly surprised by his response, but she wished he would have reacted differently than he had.

With a loud groan, she grabbed her matching clutch and headed outside to the limo.

She smiled sweetly at the media and posed for a few pictures before swiftly heading into the large mansion that housed many upscale events. It was beautiful and grand and Bulma had vowed that when the time came, she'd be married at this location.

Finding her table, she groaned, yet again, seeing that it was one of the ones that was in front of the stage… great. Rider was supposed to speak, and she had a front row seat. She absently looked at the place card next to her, flinching at the elegant cursive:

**P. Vegeta**

**Guest of Bulma Briefs**

**Capsule Corporation**

She rolled her eyes. This had to be her mother's doing. Great, now it was going to look like she was stood up by her date. _Perfect_.

Bulma kept an eye for Rider as more and more people filtered into the room, smiling politely at the people who passed and the ones that were seated at her table. Two times she had thought she saw Vegeta, and when she went to look closely he was gone… maybe it was someone that looked like him or maybe it was because she was wishing so very hard that he was here that she was conjuring him up out of thin air.

A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the stage lights softly turned up to reveal Rider. As he looked out into the audience, he instantly looked to Bulma and gave her a predatory smile that made her skin crawl.

Rider was quite handsome. He was a sharp dresser and was well educated. He always charmed those around him and was a great asset to Capsule Corps, hence the reason Bulma couldn't fire him. Plus, it would just cause a huge mess if she outright canned his ass. He's the type that would go to the media and totally smear Bulma's name if she did something like that.

His speech was short and sweet, asking the wealthy guests of the fundraiser to donate generously to the cause. He slipped in some tasteful jokes, making everyone in the large banquet room laugh, except for Bulma.

"Enough of my panhandling, how's about we serve up some drinks and get this shin-dig started?" Rider smiled, showing off his perfectly straight teeth and bowed at the applauding crowd.

Bulma nonchalantly gathered her clutch, intending on making a hefty donation and then slipping out through the back before anyone could notice, but fate was not on her side.

Tasha from R and D came out of nowhere and started prattling off about some project she wanted to start.

As Bulma started to tell her that she would get back to her on Monday about the request, she spied Rider approaching her table. Choosing the lesser of the two evils, Bulma started talking animatedly regarding the issue. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Rider watch her for a few seconds, and thankfully seeing that she was occupied, he turned and walked to a group of friends.

This kept happening to her. After she finished one conversation, someone else would reel her into another. When there was a lull in people demanding her attention, she grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter, all the while glancing at the room's occupants, looking for the sleaze ball, and relieved to that she couldn't locate him… although it was a large room and there were over two hundred people there. But if he wasn't close to her, it meant he was off somewhere else, not bothering her.

As she twisted back around in her seat, she nearly dumped her glass of wine on the table.

"Who is P. Vegeta?" Rider was sitting in the empty chair, holding Vegeta's name card in his fingers, looking at it with an almost nonchalant look on his face.

Bulma took a deep breath and reminded herself of who she was. Nobody intimidated her, only an alien prince did. But as she looked into Rider's eyes, she felt her stomach drop. This guy gave her the creeps. And it didn't help that the other occupants of her table were up, mingling about the banquet hall.

She was all alone.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" He asked smoothly. He cocked his head to the side in an arrogant manner.

Bulma wasn't sure how to answer the question. If Vegeta was here, he'd probably look at Rider in disgust and say something about how a lowly Earth female was not worthy of being the girlfriend to the Prince of all Saiyans… but, he wasn't here. And since he wasn't there to object… "Yes, he is."

Her voice was even and she held her head up high, not giving the sleaze ball the satisfaction of showing him just how uncomfortable he really made her.

She started to shift away from him.

Rider flicked the name card away from him and leaned towards her, smoothly grasping Bulma's exposed knee and squeezing it in warning. "Where is he?"

She looked wildly around the hall, looking for anyone that would come over and save her. But everyone was occupied with conversation, dancing and drinking. For a moment a flitter of hope washed over her, as she, again, thought she saw the flamed hair of Vegeta off in the distance. But again, she lost sight of it… wishing too hard that he was here to save her from the man next to her.

"He was busy this evening, now, remove your hand before I remove it for you." She gave him a deadpanned look, something that she had adopted from Vegeta.

Rider cocked his head to the side again and gave her an arrogant smile. "Oh come now, Bulma. Your boy toy isn't here. Relax. We can have some fun, just like we did at the company party."

Panic started to course through her as his unyielding hand started to slowly make its way up her leg. She grabbed hold of his wrist, digging her long, sharp nails into his skin, but that only fueled him. "Woo. You like it rough. Naughty girl."

"Get the fuck off me!" She practically screamed. The loud music dulled her plea, and unfortunately did not attract anyone's attention. She grabbed her full wine glass and tossed the contents of it into his face. He jerked back, hissing as the alcohol stung his eyes.

Bulma popped up, also somewhat soaked from her assault, and bolted to the bathroom that was located just outside the banquet hall.

Rider slowly wiped away the liquid and stood up. A predatory smile gracing his lips, he slowly followed Bulma to the bathroom. He'd let her clean up and would wait for her to exit…

As Rider exited the banquet hall and entered the quiet foyer of the mansion, he cursed as he looked at his stained black and white striped tie. It was his favorite and now he would have to get it dry cleaned.

He made it halfway to the women's restroom when he was violently jerked to a shadowed corner.

Rider opened his mouth to let out a yelp, but a hand shot out, keeping his windpipe from working. He gurgled and clawed at the strong hand and was relieved when it let him go but instantly started to panic when it grasped his tie and pulled him closer to his attacker.

Very black, angry eyes stared down at him, and sharp canine's gleamed in the soft light that illuminated the foyer. The widows peak and flame hairdo instantly told him who his attacker was.

"What-" Rider choked out but was silenced when Vegeta shook him by his tie, effectively ripping it. His hand shot out again, grabbing the part that was still attached to Rider's neck.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of flesh." His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You will listen to me and will do as I say or I will rip your head off and wear your skull as a hat, are we clear?"

Rider nodded, too scared to utter a word.

"You will leave the Woman alone. Do not speak to her unless it's regarding business, and if you ever touch her again, I will torture you to death by burning you alive, and I will watch and laugh as you scream for mercy. Are we clear, human?"

Rider nodded again, eyes wide with fear.

"Now, be a good boy and leave, before you make any more bad decisions."

Vegeta dropped his hold on Rider's tie and watched as he dropped to his knees, scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

The Prince sunk back into the shadows and waited for Bulma to exit the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she peeked her head out, making sure the coast was clear, and headed towards the exit.

He covertly followed her out, making sure she made it into the limo safely, and then took off into the night air.

* * *

When she came home, she found Vegeta lounging on the couch watching the evening news. He looked at her a moment and then back to the big screen tv. "I see you survived." He drawled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No thanks to you." She seethed.

Vegeta grunted and continued to watch the news.

She huffed, and stomped upstairs. A nice bath was in order, she needed time to process what happened tonight. Besides Rider scaring the shit out of her… she was confused but relieved to see that he wasn't there waiting for her when she exited the bathroom… but she also needed to process she and Vegeta. She was disappointed that he didn't come with her, although, it didn't surprise her. What made her heart sad was the fact that he was less than caring about her fear of Rider.

She was hoping he would have at least shown some sort of concern for her.

Bulma started up the bath and went to the sink, washing her face to remove her makeup. She reached for the hand towel to dry her face when something caught her eye.

Her brows furrowed as she plucked a piece of silken material out of the bin, stuffed underneath some wadded up Kleenex and an empty toilet paper roll. She stared at it, and as realization hit her, she couldn't help the ear splitting smile that over came her.

It was a piece of Rider's tie.

While waiting for her limo, she had overheard a few men saying they saw Rider run outside and literally jump into his limo, screaming at his driver to leave. They said it looked like he had been scared half to death.

It was then that Bulma knew, without a doubt, that she loved Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta lingered downstairs, waiting until he knew Bulma was asleep.

He kept shaking his head, asking himself why he had followed the Woman to the fundraiser. He kept out of sight, keeping a watchful eye on both she and Rider. He kept telling himself that he was keeping an eye on her solely because she was the only one that could fix his GR properly.

He was kidding himself.

The fact that she was afraid of this male made him want to destroy this Rider asshole without a second thought. Just thinking about her being violated made him see red. When did this happen? How did she become something more than just a convenient fuck? The woman had wormed her way into his life and was changing him. When did things change?

She had the ability to calm him down when he was angry, and god forbid he say this to any other living person… but she made him happy.

Happy.

He, Vegeta, the slayer of worlds, was happy.

It disgusted him.

He ran his palm over his face as he stood from the couch. He wouldn't share her bed tonight. He wanted to prove to himself that he didn't need to be with her… he could sleep just fine all by his lonesome.

He marched upstairs and flopped into his unused bed and closed his eyes… but sleep wouldn't come.

He laid there for hours until he angrily got up, went into Bulma's bedroom and slunk into her bed, defeated.

* * *

Beta'd by: Springandbysummerfall


	9. Chapter 9

**The inspiration bug has bitten me…**

**As always, thank you to all my reviewers, readers, favorites and alerts adds. You all are amazing and I appreciate each and every alert I receive in my inbox.**

**And, as always, thank you to my beta, who continues to correct my horrid grammar, spelling mistakes and incomplete sentences. =) You are a champ and my hero!**

**Follow me on twitter bluescientist00. I usually update when I'm going to post, what I currently am working on and what not. I would love to hear from you all!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it… but imagine the possibilities if we all did. **

**Oh god... the angst.**

* * *

Bulma looked at Vegeta suspiciously while she kept in stride with him down the massive halls of the palace, half way expecting him to either suddenly pull her into a dark corner and make out with her or turn on her and snap her neck.

She scooted away from him, just out of arms reach. Even though she knew that it wouldn't help her. The man was fast and if he wanted to snap her neck, she couldn't do much to stop him.

She could tell he was still seething, hardly keeping his rage in check. The vein on his temple was pulsating, his jaw was clenched so tight that the muscle was throbbing and his fists were balled tightly as they purposefully swayed back and forth as he marched on down the hallway.

And then he stopped, dead center of the walkway.

Bulma paused, cautiously looking for danger to her wellbeing. He let out a low growl which made Bulma back up against the wall.

She meekly cleared her throat. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" She immediately regretted asking, because as soon as the words left her mouth, his cold and downright frightening gaze locked onto her. It was the same look she saw on Namek, right before he killed Zarbon in front of her.

Vegeta stared down at her for a solid minute before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge to his nose.

"I need to clear my head."

"Ok…?"

He opened his eyes and before she knew it, he had a hold of her upper arm and was practically dragging her in the opposite direction they were heading.

"What the hell Vegeta. What are you doing?"

He merely dragged her faster, not answering her question.

"Vegeta! You're going to pull my arm out of its socket!"

He loosened his grip, and slowed slightly, but kept moving towards one of the many exits of the palace.

They burst through the doors as Vegeta swung Bulma up in the air, caught her and blasted off into the mid-morning air. She instantly grabbed hold of his thick neck and twisted her eyes shut.

"God damnet Vegeta!" She squealed as he picked up speed.

She never really liked flying. Sure, a hover car or plane was fine-because she was in control. It didn't matter who flew her, her life was now in the hands of someone else. Yamcha had taken her flying a few times for fun and she hated every moment of it. And the rare times that Vegeta had taken her, she still felt the same way. Even though she knew he'd catch her if she fell, it didn't make her feel any better about it.

The flight didn't last long, thank kami, and soon they landed on solid ground. Bulma opened her eyes to see that Vegeta had taken them to the bustling town that sat at the base of the palace.

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am." He turned on his heel and sauntered towards the heart of the town, ignoring the bewildered looks of the townsfolk.

She too ignored the questionable glances she got as she followed behind him. But the stares she was getting made her feel uneasy. It made her feel as if she was a mouse surrounded by a group of hungry house cats, and she quickly remembered the same feeling she got when she boarded Vegeta's ship. She jogged up to him so they were side by side, making it perfectly clear to anyone who thought to cause trouble that it would be a bad move. Surely walking side by side with their King would ward off anyone wanting to come at her.

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

Vegeta furrowed his brow as he looked down at her and then at his people, who were looking at the blue haired woman as if she were filth on the bottom of their shoes. His lips pressed into a hard line. "You have a reputation."

Her head whipped towards him. "What? What do you mean? I've been here for less than two weeks. How the hell do I have a reputation?"

Vegeta couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from his lips. "The Elders and possibly Gia have been talking about you to the others. Gossip spreads like wild fire around here, especially if it pertains to me."

"What gossip?" Her voice went up an octave.

"I think the last I heard was that you were a no good seductress, hell bent on swaying my decision to marry Gia and capture the throne of Queen-ship yourself."

She gaped at him. "So you thought to bring me out into the public, where everyone thinks I'm a giant hoe?"

"Just ignore them."

Bulma glared at him. "Just ignore them." She grumbled under her breath.

'Well, I guess I'll just have to win them over…' She thought as she followed Vegeta. Since she would be on the planet for a decent amount of time, given that another huge project was dumped into her lap, she didn't want to be known as a giant slut bag.

Vegeta led her to a decent sized building that smelled very much like sweet bread. Inside resembled something similar to a bakery back home. A large glass counter with a long display case full of tasty looking pastries, breads, and other things she couldn't put a name to, but looked delectable all the same.

A Saiyan man stood behind the counter. He was fat and Bulma could tell that at one time he was built like a power lifter. Battle scars littered his bare forearms and neck, and he was missing three fingers from his left hand.

"King Vegeta. I'm glad you came, I have a fresh batch of ichigo rolls that are calling your name." He spoke with a thick brogue. Almost too thick for Bulma to understand him.

Vegeta smiled at the older man, his mouth practically watering at the mention of the breakfast treat.

The man turned to Bulma and gave her a smile as well. "So this is the human everyone's been chattering about." His smile widened and bowed his head, which surprised the crap out of her. It was the first smile she had received since she'd been in town.

"I'll also take two mugs of hot kanji."

The baker smiled and waddled over to a carafe and prepared two large mugs full of a thick, dark red liquid and then placed them onto the counters. "I'll be right back with your ichigo's."

Bulma looked down at the steaming cup that the King handed to her and then back at Vegeta. "What… is this?" She sniffed it, and surprisingly it smelled pleasant, almost like it had hazelnut in it.

"It's kanji. It's our form of coffee, but it's much more weak than the caffeine you are used to."

"It looks like blood." She said with slightly disgusted look on her face.

Vegeta just glared at her and then sat down at a table just a few feet away from the counter.

She shrugged and took a cautionary sip.

It was good. It tasted like it smelled but also had a spicy bite to it. She followed Vegeta and sat across from him.

"Do you do this often?"

Vegeta looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Come here. Do you come here often?" She rephrased.

He grunted. "Yes. Nobody can make ichigos like Panya." The King smiled. "He was a soldier back when I was just a child. His wife was one of the cooks for the royal family, he'd sometimes help her out in the kitchens. He'd bake me ichigos when I would surpass a training milestone."

"Is his wife here too?"

"She perished on Planet Vegetasei." His look turned dark and Bulma scurried to change the topic before his talkative mood disappeared.

"Why does he have an accent? I've never heard it before."

"He was born a second class soldier. They didn't have the education the Elites or royals had, and it wasn't required to learn standard language until a few years before I was born. You'll notice a lot of people who live and work in this town have the same accent."

Bulma pursed her lips and shook her head. "Makes sense. The earlier a child learns a language, the better they grasp it than those who learn it later in life."

Vegeta merely nodded his head and took a hefty sip of his drink.

After filling up on ichigos, which Bulma found were crepe-like, with ichigo berries jam in the middle (which, to Bulma's delight, tasted very much like strawberries), Vegeta took her around the large town.

She was in a light mood, since she and Vegeta's breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence, enjoying their treats. Her mood was squashed, however, when noticed that from the time they touched down and entered the bakery to the time they exited, everyone was aware that the King was there, along with the blue haired tramp. It was hard for her to keep a look of indifference on her face as they walked throughout the streets, but she pressed on, smiling at the more unhappy onlookers as she passed by.

She followed Vegeta as he walked through the crowded streets. He would nod every now and again when someone would bow. There were many shops that Bulma wouldn't mind going into, but she could tell Vegeta was in no mood to shop. He kept a steady pace, clearly deep in thought, thinking of the mornings confrontation with Elders no doubt.

The further into town they walked, the more looks she would receive from people.

It angered her. It shouldn't, but it did. The Elders, plus Gia, were playing dirty, and it wasn't a fight Bulma wanted to participate in. "Why do you let them do it?" She blurted out. Her filter had broken momentarily from the frustrations of being thrown into this mess, and seeing Vegeta being poked and prodded by the same people that tormented her. Being in the bakery, eating his favorite treats, seemed to put his rage at a simmer, but she could tell he was still upset over the matter regarding the Elders.

Vegeta stopped mid stride and looked down at her. She didn't need to elaborate. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "You know nothing of hierarchy." He bristled.

He continued walking again, causing Bulma to jog to catch up with his brisk pace.

"I may not be as knowledgeable as you, but I have an idea. If they anger you so much, you have the power to get rid of them. They seem to do more harm than good."

He growled.

"Vegeta, I haven't seen you wound up this tight since you came back from Namek. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why." She looked up at his profile and knew she was treading dangerous waters. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched, revealing his growing anger.

Again, he stopped and twisted to face her, bending down so his face was close to hers. "Why do you care? I don't give a flying fuck what your opinion is."

She stood her ground, halfway noticing the small crowd that was starting to form a safe distance away from them, eavesdropping on their rapidly heating discussion.

"I care because, as much as I hate to admit this, you are my friend, Vegeta. Even though you tossed me aside like a used rag and you treat me like shit, I still care about your well being."

Vegeta stood still for a few beats and then straightened, throwing his arms in the air. "Well isn't that precious! The Princess of Earth considers me a god damned friend!" His voice boomed and echoed off of the surrounding buildings, making some of the on lookers flinch. "Tell you what you can do, Princess," he sneered, putting emphasis on her new nickname. "You can shove your puny, idiotic friendship up your huge fucking ass!"

Bulma's eyes widened. Her anger was rivaling Vegeta's now and slapped him as hard as she possibly could across his face. Her hand instantly felt like a million pins were pricking her, but she ignored the sensation.

His hand shot out so fast, dragging Bulma to an empty alleyway before she could bring her hand up to slap him a second time like she had wanted to. He flung her, causing her to let out an 'Oomph' when her back collided, none too gently, with one of the thick cement walls of the market buildings.

His thick hand was around her throat, lightly squeezing. "You will not do that again. Especially in front of my people." He said in a deadly tone.

Bulma stood perfectly still and gave him a defiant look. "Or what Vegeta? You'll snap my neck?"

He applied a tiny bit more pressure, daring her to goad him further.

"I dare you Vegeta." Her voice was just above a whisper.

He stared into her eyes. And she stared right back.

Seconds ticked by, both daring the other to blink first.

And then he kissed her.

Hard.

It was just like their first kiss, the one they shared in the GR right after he destroyed her beloved prototype, right before she slapped him and almost fractured her hand because she was so angry with him.

Was this really happening?

His hand delved into her loose locks, while the other looped around and splayed over the small of her back, pushing her into his rock solid body.

And god help her, she was holding onto him for dear life.

The heated kiss seemed to go on for ages. It was hot and messy and oh kami, she missed how he tasted. She moaned into the kiss, making him pull her up off of her feet and guided her legs to wind around his waist.

He let go of her all of the sudden and pushed her away, making her hit her back against the wall. She was panting heavily, dazed and very much confused about the kiss itself and the sudden stop.

"This was a mistake." He backed up so his back was up against the building facing Bulma.

"Mistake?" She asked breathlessly. In her book, that kiss was anything but a mistake. The word sunk in however, pulling her down from her high.

Vegeta growled as he pushed away from the wall. "Fuck," he ground out, and then let out a few strings of saiyajin curses Bulma recognized that he'd used often when they lived together. He looked at her, the rage now back in his eyes. "I can't do this again! I got a second chance, god damn you! You will stay away from me."

"What?" She all but screamed. He was blaming HER? How? Why? What the fuck was happening? "You asked me here, Vegeta. I don't know why I have to keep reminding you of that!"

"JUST-" He put his hands up in front of him and grit his teeth and then made a fist. He was struggling with his words. He groaned and slumped back up against the wall again. "Just stay away from me, Bulma." This time when he spoke, he sounded defeated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "It can never happen again."

"Why?" Her throat was constricted, and she was trying desperately to keep her tears at bay, but it was proving useless. "I need to know why, Vegeta." She said a little more firmly when he didn't answer.

Vegeta lifted his head so he was looking at her and shrugged almost sadly. "My kingdom means more to me. You…You will single handedly throw my planet into civil war. We are too weak as a whole right now, and if that ever happened, our enemies would strike and all this," he waived his hand, "will be all for naught. I cannot throw my planet and my people into the lion's den because of a beautiful human woman. I just simply couldn't let my selfishness get in the way of my birthright."

She bit her lip, staring straight into his eyes. There was no malice in his words, in fact, there was heartache. There was no arguing with him either, how could she? She didn't want to be the reason for war. But what hurt the most was the underlying truth in his reasoning. He did love her… but he chose his kingdom over her. She didn't blame him for that decision… but it was the fact that he shared the same feelings she did, and yet, it was impossible for the two of them to ever be together. "We should get out of here before people think we are up to no good."

She nodded her head. Her body felt numb. The familiar feeling of heartache washing over her, making her want to crawl into bed and sleep forever.

Vegeta hesitantly approached her and scooped her sad form into his arms and stealthily jumped onto the roof of the buildings they were hiding between. He jumped nimbly from roof top to roof top, moving fast, making sure not to be seen by the town folk that went about their lives below on the streets.

Bulma held her breath as Vegeta held on tightly to her, trying not to relish the feeling of his arms holding onto her protectively as he made his way to the palace. But she finally gave in, and tucked her head underneath his chin and pretended that this was the last time she would ever be in his arms.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the King, who had other things on his mind, the townspeople were in a frenzy. It took no time for the people listening into their King and the human's outburst to spread the gossip.

The Human slapped the King… and lived. And he called her a Princess… the Princess of Earth.

The little human had earned the respect of some.

And caused even more suspicion in others…

* * *

beta'd by: Springandbysummerfall


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Happy Friday!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! And you should thank my beta by reading her awesome fics =) show her some love… just saiyan.**

**Disclaimer: No, just…no.**

* * *

After Vegeta brought her back, she made it half way to her apartment when something inside of her partially snapped. She had kept the tears at bay until then and that seemed to be the breaking point for her. What Vegeta had told her just wasn't enough for her. Selfish as it seemed, but she needed closure. Bulma twisted around and sprinted down the hallways, nearly knocking down the poor palace workers as she made her way to her destination.

Vegeta's heart wrenching words still ringing in her ears as her feet pounded the ground.

She nearly skidded past his private training room and didn't bother to knock. She burst through the doors, startling both Vegeta and the Elder who was there earlier that morning.

The old man's face was screwed up into an appalled frown when he realized who had so rudely barged into the room. He twisted his body so he was facing Bulma, who was staring directly at Vegeta, red eyes blazing and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You have some nerve, human. What makes you think-"

"Shut your old ass up." She said through a clenched jaw. Her eyes slid to the older Saiyan, whose eyes were large with growing fury. "Get the fuck out."

"Female, you had best remember who you're talking to. I don't know how they run things on Earth but I am a superior race."

"And I don't think you know who you're talking to, you old fart. I'm done playing nice with you assholes. I'm here out of the goodness of my heart. And frankly, I've had it up to here with your holier than thou attitude." She took a step forward, making Vegeta's lip twitch into a small smirk. "I'm a guest god damnit, not a leper, and frankly you and the Elder's hospitality sucks. You are all lucky I haven't told you all to shove this planetary defense project right up your asses. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to have a private word with King Vegeta." She crossed her arms and waited for the nameless elder to respond.

He was looking as if he was trying to keep himself from lunging at her, and to piss him off further she smiled condescendingly at him through her tears.

The older man turned to his King. "Sire, this human has obviously gone mad."

Vegeta, already recovered from the initial shock of her entrance, had his patient look of boredom on his face. He looked at the Elder and took a step forward, so he was standing next to him. "She said get the fuck out."

The man did a double take, shocked. "King Vegeta!"

The King turned his icy black eyes to him. "Do not make me repeat myself."

He opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it, thinking better of it. He marched to the door and turned before he exited. "The council will hear of this."

"Yes, I'm sure they will." Vegeta deadpanned, staring at him until he retreated and then looked to Bulma, whose tears were still falling steadily.

To her surprise he stood there patiently as she gathered herself together. She dashed the tears away from her cheeks and took a shaky breath, but shifted her eyes to her toes. "I need to know something."

"Oh?" He replied.

She bit her lip. What the hell was she doing? All the sudden she wanted to turn tail and bolt, get away from him, this place, this planet… but instead she forced herself to look up at him and get what she needed off of her chest.

"I need you to answer a question. I want it answered truthfully. Consider this closure…" Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she looked upon him.

He rose both eyebrows at her.

"Did you love me? Did you ever love me?"

The look of indifference fell from his face and a disgusted sneer replaced it, he opened his mouth to reply, Bulma was sure, a rude or hateful remark on his tongue, but she quickly silenced him.

"STOP!" She screamed. "Just…stop." Her hands fisted into balls at her sides, her tears of sadness and heartbreak instantly turning into ones of anger. "Don't give me the 'Saiyan's don't feel love' bullshit answer. Everybody feels love. And I know for a fact that your species feels love. Drop the proud, arrogant act and just tell me the truth, Vegeta." She clenched her jaw in attempt to keep the sob that was creeping up her throat at bay, but it didn't work.

Vegeta shook his head, his brow furrowed, not sure what to do. He had never seen the woman act like this before and was clearly uncomfortable with how much anguish she was in.

"You have no idea what you put me through when you left." She continued. "I felt as if a part of me died. It took Yamcha of all people to get me to snap out of the depression I slipped into. The last words you spoke to me kept replaying in my head as if it were a broken record that I couldn't shut off… after three months I finally got numb." Her eyes widened, just now coming to the realization as she spoke the truth that she didn't even let herself admit. "I never got over you. I just numbed myself and pretended that I was alright… I'll admit, Vegeta, whatever we had between us was dysfunctional and fucking complicated, but it was also beautiful and raw and real… and you just threw it away, like it was nothing… so tell me, Vegeta. Tell me the truth… Did you or did you not love me. Because if you didn't, that's fine, I just need to know this one thing before we write off each other."

He stayed silent for a long time, his facial features and posture gave nothing away, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, looking at her as if they were discussing something non important, like the weather.

After a long moment, his eyes slitted into an irate glare. He lunged forward, taking long angry strides towards her, making her back up with each step he took until she, yet again, was pinned to the wall behind her.

Why did this always happen?

He caged his arms around her, his hands pressed up against the cold steel wall, his eyes looking murderously down upon her. He growled deeply and sunk a fist into the wall just a few inches from Bulma's head.

Too scared to move or even make a peep, Bulma was forced to look at him, wide eyed as he pushed himself off of the wall with his hands and plowed both of them into his black mane, tugging at it as he grit his teeth at her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He growled in a low whisper. "How can one small human female cause so much havoc in my life?" Vegeta looked to her, as if he expected her to answer.

She looked at him, not sure what to say in response.

He let out another frustrated growl and then looked to the heavens. "I knew from the second I saw you on Namek you were going to be trouble for me. I don't know how I knew, but I knew." He shook his head and scowled at her. "Yet I couldn't push you away. You weaseled your way into my brain like an incurable virus… I supposed it was my own weakness that let you in, in the first place." He grit out.

Bulma stood perfectly still as she watched through soggy eyes as the Saiyan King stood just an arms length away from her, his face a mask of anguish and anger. For the first time in, forever, he was giving her a glimpse of what was going on in his tortured head.

He grit his teeth and looked away from her again. "When I got the call from my people that they were alive and they needed to me to lead them, I was conflicted." He shook his head, an ironic and dark smile gracing his lips. "Me, conflicted." He let out a small chuckle in disbelief and looked at her again, the small smile gone now. "One part of me thought it was a god send. My prayers had been answered… I no longer was a Prince of an extinct race and I was able to leave the miserable mudball planet of yours..." He let out a large sigh. Bulma could tell this was difficult for him to say, he almost look defeated as he shook head again. "It took me five days to decide if I actually was going to leave or not… all because of you. The thought of leaving you made me feel like I would go insane… Five days I had my things packed up and ready to leave, but you kept me from leaving."

She involuntarily let out a strangled sob, making his eyes dart to hers. The look sent shivers down her spine. It was clear that he was pissed. Pissed at her for making him feel, for making him tell her and pissed at himself, she supposed, for letting this happen.

He let out a roar, fisting his hands in the air making his blue ki crackle and whip around his body. "I have hundreds of willing and able Saiyan women that are practically throwing themselves at my feet to pleasure me until I pass out. Hell, I have a Saiyan woman that is begging me to marry her and bear me an heir, but the very fucking thought of bringing anybody but you into my bed disgusts me!" His voice boomed and echoed off of the walls of the massive training room.

Bulma pressed herself closer to the wall, bracing herself as she watched him power up, his ki whipping around him, his black eyes vanished leaving only the white of his eyes. He roared something that sounded like a curse in Saiyajin and blasted out the doors, leaving Bulma alone.

* * *

The days seemed to blend together after the incident in the training room.

Bulma kept herself busy with her projects, making sure that when she worked on the old GR Vegeta was nowhere near it. She was bound and determined to keep herself moving, keep her mind constantly working. If she didn't she found herself crippled with what Vegeta admitted to her.

She managed to rig up a decent sized flat screen in her lab, and with a few spare parts from the parts room she had scoured on her trek to New Vegetasei, was able to make it so she could watch Earth's television programming and tap into the planet's new channel as well. She rarely turned it off of the twenty four hour news programming that kept her up to date with what was going on at home.

When she wasn't in the lab, she followed Cappa around. And thanked Kami above that he was a good sport about the whole thing. He didn't seem to be too annoyed with her following him around and asking him questions as to what he was doing and so on. She was also thankful that he didn't pry as to why she was bugging him, she assumed that he already knew why.

The only time she allowed her mind to shut down and not think was at night, but once night time did roll around, she was so tired she rarely had time to let her thoughts drift to Vegeta.

The Saiyan King made it a point to never cross paths with her. He didn't come in to ask on the progress of the defense system she was working on, nor did he ask about how the gravity room was coming along. She thought for sure he would have been barking at her to hurry up … the the demand never came.

She did, however, hear from her lab techs, as well as Cappa, that Vegeta had been in a dreadful mood for the past few days. He had severely beaten three Elites for stepping out of line and was being more ruthless than normal. Rumor had spread as well that he was showing more resistance against the Elders, especially regarding the Cooler issue.

Other rumors where whirling around as well.

People were asking about the blue haired princess. Was she really here to build a defense system for their planet? Or was she really here to win the heart and throne of the saiyan people?

The Elders tried to put a squash on the rumor, but it didn't take too long for pictures and articles about Bulma and her family to surface. How they got them, she didn't know.

Another black mark against her with them.

Surprisingly, her outburst towards the Elder, who his name she later discovered was Shoga, was left alone. Bulma expected to be sleeping with the fishes by now, but nothing was said about it… maybe Vegeta threatened to tear their heads off their necks if they tried anything.

Before she knew it, a week had passed and the day of the Celebration had arrived.

She noticed, with mild interest, that the foot traffic was a little heavier than normal outside of her lab. Through the floor to ceiling windows she watched as the day progressed, palace workers become more frenzied, carrying back and forth things for the 'Celebration' Vegeta vehemently disagreed to participate in… apparently he lost that battle. Now that it was getting later in the day, she saw the Elites that were meandering about were dressed in formal attire, as were the servants.

Everyone was excited about the event. All casts were invited, third, second and Elites. All the lab techs could talk about was how excited they were and what food would be served. Apparently things like this rarely happened.

She was not invited.

Bulma wasn't sure if she was relieved or hurt. But she figured it was for the best… less chance of a nasty run in with Gia and the Elders… or an awkward one with Vegeta. Plus, it was when he and Gia's union was to be announced, and she really didn't want to be present for that. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Bulma." Cappa's deep voice brought her back from her brooding thoughts. She looked up from staring at the foot traffic and couldn't help but smile at her large friend. He was dressed in pearl dipped armor lined with gold and dark blue under armor.

"My, Cappa. You look very dashing." She giggled when the large man blushed.

"Erm. I just wanted to make sure you're alright and if you needed anything before I went to the celebration."

Bulma leaned back in her chair and glanced up at the flat screen tv that was currently flashing the days stock quotes on Earth. "Nope, I should be alright. I'm going to take advantage of the quiet lab, make myself a fresh pot of coffee…" She shrugged. "Turn on a movie and work some more on this project."

He pursed his lips, clearly feeling sorry for her.

Bulma smiled at him. "Don't feel sorry for me just because you have an awesome night filled with drinking, dancing and eating and I'm stuck here all by myself, working."

Cappa shook his head at her. "Aren't we feeling sorry for themselves?" He retorted, arching a large black eyebrow at her.

She laughed. "Me? Feeling sorry for myself? No way!" She giggled. "Seriously, I'll be fine. If I pull an all nighter, I'll be able to get the first part of this baby assembled and tested." She patted a large piece of metal that dominated the large work table she was sitting at.

"I'll make sure to check up on you later on, make sure you haven't gotten into trouble." He gave her a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him.

He shook his head at her and waved good bye before he left her alone in her lab, her workers long gone.

She turned the volume up on the tv and delved into her work, trying her best not to look up and watch the beautifully dressed men and women walk in front of her lab, making their way to the newly finished banquet room in the palace.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, Vegeta was sharing Bulma's enthusiasm regarding the nights festivities. He pulled at the heavy formal black and red armor that he adorned, grumbling to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The armor was his father's, passed down to him. It was one of the things he remembered about his father. He always thought he looked more menacing when he wore this particular outfit.

He scowled at his reflection as he heard a quick knock and then his door open.

"Your majesty?" A servant asked.

"What is it?" He bit out, not bothering to look at the small saiyan woman.

"It is time. The Elders are waiting for you." The woman bowed deeply, fisting her hand over her heart and quickly exited his room.

Vegeta continued to stare at himself. Black eyes staring into its reflection. He was a mess

This whole celebration was ridiculous. What was there to celebrate? Sure he found his people, and they were growing to be strong, just as they were before Frieza destroyed their home. But that happy fact was over shadowed, especially by recent events.

From the day he left Earth, the happiness he felt, died. Things would be much better if it weren't for the stupid Elders and the laws. If he knew he was going to be this miserable, he would have stayed on Earth, mated Bulma… hell maybe even sired a brat or two.

…but he chose his fate, one that he thought would have made him happier and stronger. And now, he was going to be forced to marry a female that he didn't find half as appealing as Bulma and wasn't able to rule his people as he saw fit, because of some old wrinkly ass men. How his father stayed sane because of them, he never knew.

The King closed his eyes and wiped his face with the palm of his hand, and then stalked out of the room, heading towards the banquet hall of his palace.

* * *

One hour and he had enough. He wasn't one for mingling or small talk.

He slinked away, unseen, making a clean get away. Doga was about to announce his betrothal to Gia and there was no way in hell he was going to be there for that.

It was a wonder the damned female let him out of her sight long enough for him to sneak off. She certainly loved the attention she was getting from everybody, and was trying desperately to get him to show any kind of affection towards her, other than disdain and loathing.

He knew it was his duty to marry the damned woman and knock her up… at least that was the right thing to do in the Elder's eyes, and the eyes of his people. He too knew it was his duty, but it didn't feel right. He wasn't lying when he said the thought of taking any other woman but Bulma in his bed disgusted him.

In his mind, there was no equal to Bulma Briefs. She was smart as a whip, beautiful, could most definitely be a queen and, most importantly, didn't take his shit…although, that last part made him want to throttle her more times than naught. She would make an excellent Saiyan queen.

He sighed deeply.

He hated to admit it, but life was much simpler when he was in Frieza's army, and dare he say…on Earth.

Vegeta looked around at his surroundings, surprised that he wandered into the wing of the palace where the labs were located. The halls were darkly lit, the only real light was coming from the windows of the lab, where flashing lights from the large TV that was hanging from the wall.

Sinking into the shadows, Vegeta peered into the room through the large windowed walls. Bulma's figure was perched on a work stool in front of a large table that had an even larger metal thing that he assumed was part of the defense system she was building. He watched as she stuffed a small screw driver in her mouth while she soldered something with her hands. She'd occasionally look up at the screen, where a movie was playing, and then turn her attention back to her work. She was tired, he could tell, not only from the dark circles under her eyes, but she yawned a few times as well.

The Saiyan King had gone to great lengths with avoiding her. He just couldn't face her after he had literally exploded on her. And, it had been easy keeping away from her. Sure, his thoughts were almost always about her, but at least with keeping his distance he was able to keep himself out of trouble with her. Taking his anger and frustrations out on others helped too.

But now that she was right in front of him, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from at least talking to her, although, he wasn't sure what he could possibly say to her…

His feet had a mind of their own. He found himself just inches away from the glass door, his hand hovering about the censor to open it.

* * *

Bulma yawned for the fiftieth time in five minutes it seemed like. She peered impatiently at the percolating coffee maker.

'When will it be done! I need caffeine!'

She yawned again and then went back to soldering, her tired eyes burning from exhaustion.

"The Avengers." A gravely voice announced just behind her, making her jump and drop her tool.

She looked over her shoulder and nearly fell out her seat, when she saw Vegeta. Her mouth fell open as she took the sight in. He was dressed head to toe in black and red. And holy hell, he was wearing a cape. He looked sexy in a cape. The man looked elegant and intimidating, making him that more sexier. She was thankful his eyes were on the screen, watching as the Hulk and Thor fought off otherworldly enemies.

Bulma picked her jaw up off the floor and quickly turned away from him. "You remembered."

She heard him hurumph. "It was one of the movies I actually enjoyed watching."

She smiled softly, remembering when they watched it together. He actually let her curl up against him, and halfway through the movie, he put his arm around her. A rare show of affection.

He walked over to the table she was working at and leaned up against a work bench next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a party or something and announce your engagement to Gia." She didn't look at him, choosing to keep her eyes on her work. But she could tell he was frowning at her.

"I don't like social events. You know this."

She nodded, noting that he didn't answer her other question. "So you snuck away." She said matter of factly.

Again, she felt his eyes on her, she imagined narrowing at her. "I did not sneak away. I left." He lied.

"Mhm. You snuck out." She chuckled. This time she did look up and he was indeed scowling and his eyes were narrowed at her.

"Must you always be such a bitch?"

She rose her eyebrows at him and shrugged. "Yes. Yes I do." She smiled at him. Just then the coffee maker binged, indicating that it was done. "Thank kami! It's about damned time." She stood up and made her way to the table where it was at. "Coffee?" She asked, holding a mug up at Vegeta.

"No." He stated gruffly and sat down on the bench she had just vacated and studied the contraption she was working on.

She shrugged and poured herself a cup. What exactly was he doing here? He was acting normal, as if what happened a week ago never happened. He had avoided her and now he was here, watching The Avengers… She stood by the coffee pot, facing Vegeta. She blew into the mug as she pondered his sudden visit. After a few moments, the silence between them got awkward.

Bulma cleared her throat. "I'm hoping to be done with the first piece of the system tonight. I would like to test it out possibly tomorrow or the next day. We will have to fly it up into the outer atmosphere and run some tests on it. Make sure it stays in place and works properly before we begin manufacturing duplicate pieces." She took a small sip of her coffee, her nose scrunched as she swallowed it. It was a little bitter. She sighed inwardly, scolding herself for making it stronger than necessary. She hated strong coffee.

Vegeta nodded. "That is fine. I will go with you when the testing is done. I would like to see a demonstration." He said as he watched her take another sip of coffee.

She nodded at him and then stopped abruptly, and looked down at her coffee cup. She looked up at him again. A look of confusion and horror on her face.

Something was wrong.

Her lungs felt constricted, and she was only able to get small drags of air into her body. Her fingers and toes started to tingle and were becoming numb and she was seeing double.

"Vegeta." She mumbled. Her tongue felt heavy. Her eyes quickly darted from her coffee cup to Vegeta, who was now standing, his black eyes wide looking at her.

He knew something was wrong too.

The tingling feeling, started to travel up her arms and legs, her coffee cup falling from her hands. She barely registered sound of the porcelain that crashed at her feet as she felt herself fall to the ground in slow motion.

"BULMA!" His voice sounded like he was talking under water. He leapt over the table that was in between them and caught her head just before it would have cracked on the cement floor.

**Oh Shit… what happened to Bulma?**

**So, what do you think happened? I wanna know how you guys liked this chapter. It was really fun to write... and I've already started on the next one too. =)**

* * *

**beta'd by: Springandbysummerfall**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am on a roll!**

**I loved reading all of your reviews… and so many of them! Thank you all! For real! I just hope this chapter makes you all happy! I will make my authors notes short and sweet so you all can get to reading =)**

**I forgot to mention this last time… Mallie-3 and I did another collaboration. It's called My Boss and it can be found on her page. Check it out. You can also find me on twitter: bluescientist00 **

**As always, thank you Springandbysummerfall for taking the time beta'ing for me, even when you're sick the stomach flu. That's dedication. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

He cradled her head as he looked around wildly for anything that might have caused her harm. "Bulma! Stay awake!" He screamed as her eyes started to droop. He shook her, successfully jarring her back to consciousness.

"I'm numb…can't breathe." She whispered hoarsely to him.

She was poisoned, he realized. He lifted the half broken coffee mug up from the ground and sniffed it. It smelled bitter. He dipped his finger into the small amount of liquid that was left in the mug and licked it, spitting it out almost immediately after it hit his tongue.

Definitely poison.

He looked back down at her. Her eyes were starting to glaze over as she looked up at him.

"I'm… going to die…" She said weakly.

He growled in response. He needed to get her to the medical building fast, and as he started to lift her, she started to convulse. Her eyes slid up into her head and blood started oozing out of her mouth.

"DAMNIT!" He roared. She was biting her tongue. He pried her jaw open, releasing her tongue from her teeth. There was no time, she wouldn't make it the short distance to the building he needed to get her to. He looked around the room and shot up, grabbing a clear plastic tube, a jug of water out of Bulma's mini fridge and a salt shaker that was on the table next to the coffee maker. He slid to the ground next to the now still Bulma and propped her head up on his bent knees, bringing her chin upwards and opened her mouth.

He reached for the tube and stuffed it down into her mouth and down her throat. He knew he was causing damage to her trachea, but didn't care, it would be repaired in the regen tank. He pushed the tube a little more further, hoping it had reached her stomach. He then took the jug of water and poured the salt into it and shook it, mixing the solution, and then poured it down the tube.

At that instance, she regained consciousness and started to flail weakly. Her hands going for the tube that was coming out of her mouth as she gagged violently.

"No!" He growled and grasped her small hands with his free hand, while the other kept pouring the solution down the tube. Once it was empty he looked down at her again. "This is going to be unpleasant."

Her eyes were wide with panic and she started to gag even more as he pulled the tube up and out of her body and pushed down on her stomach. She shot upwards and heaved, spewing the contents of her stomach and expelling the poison all over the floor, thankfully in the opposite direction of Vegeta.

He kept a hand on the small of her back, bracing her as her small, weak frame continued to vomit up everything, and rubbed small comforting circles as she dry heaved and finally slumped onto him.

He wasted no time. He scooped her up and flew straight to the medical building. She was pale, her skin almost translucent, and he was pretty sure it was a bad thing that she was now bleeding out of her ears and nose.

Déjà vu hit him as he stormed through the doors of the medical building, jarring awake the only working medic in the building.

"She's been poisoned!" He all but screamed.

The saiyan medic practically flew across the room to his King and grabbed Bulma's prone form. He reluctantly let go of her and followed the medic.

"I've already pumped her stomach."

The medic looked at his king, shocked that he even knew how to do such a procedure.

"I'm pretty sure I caused her harm inside her throat." Vegeta continued, his face a mask of stone.

The medic looked down at her and then nodded and placed her down on a scanning table. He flipped a switch, starting the scanners to come to life. Within a few moments a holographic image of Bulma's insides were projected just above her body.

The medic looked at the image, squinting and concentrating on her stomach. "Definitely poison. It started to eat through her stomach and is causing internal bleeding. That is what is causing her to bleed out of her ears and nose… and now her eyes." He pointed to Bulma's face.

The king whipped his head over to her face, and she was indeed bleeding out of her eyes. The red liquid sliding down her cheeks steadily.

The medic picked her up and placed her into the closest regen tank and started hitting the necessary dials and buttons to start the healing process. "She'll be in here for some time, King Vegeta."

The King nodded his head, staring at her form, watching as the healing liquid filled the tank. The adrenaline from his panic now subsiding, fury replacing his worry. He twisted to face the medic. "If she dies, you die." He growled.

The medic staggered back at his words, but smartly nodded his head.

A vicious snarl on his lips, Vegeta twirled around making his thick cape billow behind him.

He had some old men to talk to...

* * *

The celebration was in full swing. Saiyans of all casts were enjoying themselves, eating, dancing and getting drunk. And, although their King was MIA, the Elders seemed to be enjoying themselves as they talked amongst themselves animatedly, clinking their glasses and laughing jovially.

The joy however came to a screeching halt as their King stormed into the massive banquet hall, powered up to the maximum. His ki crackled and snapped around him angrily, his black eyes gone, replaced by only the glowing whites of his eyes. He levitated just above the people in the hall and roared for their attention.

He was successful. Everyone froze, staring at their King. He was strong, the strongest they had ever seen, and he was pissed.

"Celebration is over." His voice was eerily calm, but still boomed. "Everyone but you." He pointed to the group of Elders. "you," He pointed to Gia. "and you" He then pointed at Cappa. "will leave… NOW!"

The room exploded into action as his people hurriedly made their way to the exits, not wanting to suffer the wrath of their very pissed off King.

Once the room was cleared, Vegeta slowly made his way to solid ground, not once averting his eyes from the people in question. He calmly pulled a chair up in front of the group and sat down, crossing his arms and legs, an angry smile on his lips.

"Just know, that before you spew your lies at me, that it will go better for you if you tell me the truth. Your death will be swift and painless if you do so." He paused as he stared at each and every person in front of him. "If you do choose to lie, I will make sure that you will suffer horrifically for a very, very long time before I grace you with sweet death… with that being said. Who did it?"

He studied their faces, noting Cappa's utter confusion about the whole situation and Gia and the Elders shifty eyes.

"What are you talking about, King Vegeta," Doga asked.

The King's eyes darted to him, a feral growl escaping his chest. "One of you cowards poisoned her. And I want to know who did it."

"Bulma?" Cappa stepped forward. "They poisoned Bulma?"

"Yes." Vegeta stated calmly and then turned to Cappa. "And until I find out who did it, you will not go anywhere near her."

Cappa frowned. "I wouldn't harm Bulma. She is a friend."

Gia rolled her eyes. "Cappa, she's obviously tainted your head too. I don't get what is so special about the weak female. I, for one, am happy that somebody took the initiative to get rid of her. It's only a pity they weren't successful."

Faster that even her saiyan eyes could register, Vegeta flashed in front of her and lifted her up off of the ground by her neck. Doga stepped forward but was cut off before he could say anything. "Step back old man." Vegeta growled. "Your daughter needs to learn some manners." He then turned back to Gia who was scratching at his massive hand that was over her neck. "Did you poison Bulma?"

Gia gurgled something and Vegeta squeezed harder. "I will snap your fucking neck right here, Gia."

She shook her head. "N..n..no!" She squeaked.

He dropped her and smirked when she let out a pained 'oomph' from landing on her ass. He then turned to the Elders. "What about you?" He asked to the group of men.

They stayed silent, making Vegeta's anger soar again. "Alright." He crossed his arms over his armored chest. "I'll bide my time. But rest assured. I will find out who attempted her life. And when I do, you will suffer for her suffering. And you all had better pray to the gods above that she pulls through, because if she doesn't, I will destroy this whole fucking planet with everybody on it."

He turned to walk away but halted when he heard one of the Elders call at him. "All this for an Earthling? King Vegeta, you must get your priorities straight. She is not your mate, she will never be your queen. Stop putting your energy towards this weakling and do what you have to for your people. Marry Gia, produce an heir. It is the only way. The traditions of our planet and people were put into place for a reason."

Vegeta slowly turned around and stared almost evilly at the lot of them. "Traditions were made to be broken. Things are going to change around here, starting with the Council of Elders. I am King Vegeta, the blood that courses through my veins is that of the legendary, this is my planet, my people, and I will do what I want. I am not to be trifled with… Oh, and I wouldn't venture too far away from the palace, at least not until I find out who poisoned my Woman." He smirked at them and exited the room.

* * *

Consciousness stirred in her brain, urging her to open her eyes. But it was hard. Her eyes were so heavy and she just wanted to float back into the blissful oblivion she just came from.

She shivered, feeling the warmth that enveloped her slowly fall away from her. She felt weak and oh so sleepy.

"Woman." The gravely voice beckoned to her. "Onna wake up."

She shook her head slowly. She didn't want to but whoever it was that was speaking to her was now touching her, gingerly picking her up and out of whatever she was in. She felt warm from the large arms that held her close, but couldn't help the shiver that wracked her body.

"Onna." The voice said smoothly, close to her ear. "Wake up."

She groaned and begrudgingly opened her eyes. As they focused, the face a greek god would be jealous of, stared down at her. His black onyx eyes were the only thing showing his worry for her.

He smiled down at her. "Finally."

She looked around her, confused. He had her bundled up, in his arms. He had just exited the medical building and was now in the hallway heading towards the royal wing.

"What-" She croaked. Her throat was raw and it hurt to even think about moving or even speaking more words.

"You were poisoned. Do you remember what happened in your lab?"

She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to collect her muddled thoughts. She remembered being startled by his abrupt appearance in her lab, her talking with him before collapsing. And then flashes of Vegeta stuffing a tube down her throat and pouring liquid down her throat played in her minds eye. Her eyes shot open and nodded at him.

He grunted. "You were poisoned. After I pumped your stomach I took you to the Medical building. You were put in a regen tank. You've been there for two days."

She furrowed her brow. Two days? If she were in one for two days, then why did she still feel like shit?

As if reading her thoughts, Vegeta said: "The poison has been flushed out of your system, and damage caused by it has been repaired thanks to the regen tank. But you will feel like shit for a couple more days."

"Wh..who?"

He shifted his eyes ahead of him as he walked. "I haven't been able to find the fucker who did it. But rest assured, I will." She could tell he meant what he said, he seemed quite pissed off. "Until then, you will share my quarters, you will be guarded twenty four seven and will eat your meals with me and will have a food tester."

He stopped at two large, heavy looking double doors. Vegeta's sentries, Buro and Kauri stood at attention on either side of the doors, opening them up for their King and closing them behind him. Like the palace itself, the room they stepped into was massive. It was the size of the first floor of Capsule Corps, easily. It held a large canopied bed that could fit at least five people. There was a large chest of drawers on the wall next to it. A chase lounge was strategically placed in the middle of the room and a small table next to it that had a variety of bottles that Bulma assumed was alcohol and four crystal glasses. On the opposite side of the room a large wooden desk that had beautiful carvings on all sides of it stood with a matching chair, fit for a king. Behind it were three bookcases that held leather bound books and trinkets that Bulma couldn't quite make out.

The wall facing the bed was floor to ceiling glass that led out to a balcony that had a magnificent view.

"I had all of your things moved here." Vegeta said as he placed her on the large bed and covered her. "Sleep."

"But-" She started, her eyes already drooping.

"No. Sleep. We will talk when you wake."

She grumbled something that sounded like, "So bossy." And then fell asleep.

Vegeta sat down next to her, moving the damp strands of hair out of her face. "We have much to talk about." He said as he ran a thumb down her cheek.

* * *

"She's out. She made it through." Shoga announced, entering the room where the rest of the Elders sat awaiting his word. "He took her to his room. According to the medic that saw to her, King Vegeta pumped her stomach before taking her to the regen tanks. He said that if it weren't for his quick thinking she would have certainly died."

Doga growled. "He is proving to be more of a pain in the ass than his father was."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now? Do you think he will actually link it to us?" One of them asked.

Doga shook his head. "I'm sure he suspects us more than my daughter or Cappa. But we covered our tracks, I do not think he will be able to gather enough evidence. As for what we do… we will wait. If he marries my daughter, then we do nothing but continue on with our original plan."

"And if he chooses the human whore?" Shoga asked.

Doga smirked. "Then we contact Cooler. Until then, we will keep a close eye on the King and his blue haired slut."

"He is strong. Stronger than his father ever was… he is close to ascending."

Doga huffed. "The legendary." He spat. "It's a myth, nothing more than a fairy tale told to weak minded fools. Let him believe he will become a Super Saiyan, just as his father believed. It will just make our jobs that more easier."

* * *

Cappa stomped around the walkways of the garden, in a foul mood. Ever since he was accused of possibly poisoning Bulma, he found it impossible to shake the horrid mood he was in. The mere fact that his King accused him at first angered him immensely. But, when he thought about it, Vegeta was acting like he would have been if someone he loved almost died. Hell, he felt the same way about it, although probably not the magnitude in which Vegeta did.

He too wanted to track down the fucker who slipped his friend the poison and beat them to death.

"What are you doing here?"

Cappa looked up to see Gia on one the bench she frequented and inwardly groaned. Had he known she would have been there, he would have chosen a different place to brood. He glared at her and continued to walk passed her. The less he said to her, the better.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me."

He halted, sighing heavily. "I have nothing to say to you, Gia." He kept his back turned to her. Cappa heard her shift in her seat.

"Don't tell me your still not over me." She said, huffing.

Cappa closed his eyes, praying to the gods above for patience and then turned around. She was sitting, long muscular legs crossed and her black eyes narrowed at him, with a condescending smile on her lips. "Stop fooling yourself, Gia. You're not over me either."

Her left eye twitch but kept her mouth shut. Her silence answering his question.

"I don't know when you turned into such a power hungry bitch, but it doesn't suite you." He spat.

She stood, angrily pointing at him. "That is no way to speak to the future queen!"

Cappa took a step forward, making her extended finger poke him in his muscled chest, and grasped her wrist, pulling her into him. "Don't kid yourself, Gia. You won't be the queen of the saiyans…ever. Once you, your father and those old men that follow him come to grips with that, maybe then we can get on with our lives."

She freed her wrist from his hard grasp and glared at him. "I will become Queen. I will fulfill my father's dreams." Her lower lip quivered, tears springing to her eyes.

Her words held more than she let on, making alarm bells go off in his head. "Your father's dreams?"

She stepped away from him, shaking her head. "I must become Queen. It will happen. It has to, things will happen." She lowered her head, hiding her tears from the man in front of her.

He squinted his eyes at her. Something was obviously off with her. Gia never cried, she was a strong warrior. He opened his mouth to tell her she could confide in him when she abruptly lifted her head, a frown on her face.

"Just steer clear of me!" She screamed and the bolted away from him.

Cappa watched her retreating form and decided that he would need to keep a close eye on her and the Elders. Gia's behavior was off… and he had a feeling the old men had something to do with it.

* * *

Beta'd by: Springandbysummerfall

**A month from today I will be starting night school (cosmetology) it's only 5-9pm so I will still have time to write and update… but it may take away some of my time when I need to study… just forewarning you all =) **

**I'm starting on the next chapter tomorrow… **

**Also, I recently took down my first fic Love Me, Hate Me, Kill Me. I am re-editing it and will slowly re-post it, it will be bigger and better… cuz frankly, it sucked ass. Also, I will make it a point to update Point Blank soon as well =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Happy Monday! I'll make this short and sweet…**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and beta. You all know I love and appreciate each and every one of you!**

**Disclaimer: If I own DBZ then I'm Batman.**

* * *

A soft, warm breeze kissed her skin and the light tinkling sound of chimes gently brought her to consciousness. She shifted, loving how the silk sheets felt on her skin, but not loving how sore she felt. She noticed she didn't feel as bad as she did when Vegeta took her out of the regen tank. Even though she knew it happened, her memories were still muddled, probably from her being in rough shape. It felt as if it all had been a dream… a fucked up, realistic dream.

Rustling of papers and a light, agitated growl sounded from the corner of the room, making her eyes open and look around in question.

Vegeta sat at the beautiful desk, squinting at a piece of paper he was reading. An unhappy scowl told Bulma that he was not pleased with whatever was on the paper.

"Bad read?" Her voice was scratchy, sounding like she was a two pack a day smoker.

His head lifted to look up at her, his scowl softening, although it didn't go away. "It's about god damned time you've woken up."

Bulma rolled her eyes, not surprised in the least at his remark. She slowly sat up, grimacing as her muscles rebelled against her.

Vegeta stood up from his chair, watching her struggle, making his way to a small table filled with food that Bulma was sure wasn't there before. "You still feel like shit?" It was a question, but it came out more like a statement. "You won't be going too far from this room for at least another day or two."

Bulma grumbled, but looked at the table full of food hungrily. She felt as if she hadn't eaten in days! "How long have I been asleep?"

He frowned. "A day and a half." His eyes narrowed when he saw that her eyes grew wide with shock.

"A day and a fucking half?" She squeaked, her raw throat not allowing her to yell.

"Yes." Vegeta stated flatly. "This food has been tested, you should eat. You need sustenance."

She regarded him, not appreciating his snippy attitude. She slowly made it off of his massive bed, hunger being her motivator. She slowly stood, and shuffled to the table that was a short distance away, trying not to blush when she noticed Vegeta staring at her intently.

Bulma sat down gingerly and inspected the food. She spied a plate full of ichigos and attacked those first, not noticing the small smirk Vegeta gave her when she did. He sat down across from her, watching as she inhaled her food.

"If it weren't for your ridiculous blue hair and eyes, I might mistake you for a saiyan, with the way your stuffing your mouth."

She looked up, giving him a fuck-you glare, but continued to eat, trying to ignore his unmoving stare… it made her self-conscious. "Have you found out who…poisoned me?" She asked hesitantly between bites.

His hard gaze slid from her to the table, and scowled at the half eaten bowl of noodles. "No." He growled. "But I have an idea who. I just haven't been able to prove it yet." He looked up at her again. "Until I do, I have relieved Cappa of his duties."

She placed the slice of bread she was chewing on down on her plate, shaking her head. "Cappa would never poison me. He's a friend, we've spent almost every single day with each other, and not once have I felt unsafe with him."

Vegeta scowled at her, his eyes shining with something she couldn't place. It wasn't anger, but…

"And what? You and Cappa are best friends? You think he wouldn't try to fucking kill you?" He asked gruffly.

Jealously. That's what was showing through his black eyes. She smiled inwardly.

"I highly doubt he would do anything to harm me. What would his motivation be? What purpose would my death serve him?"

He growled.

"Now Gia and those old assholes, that's a different story." She said, picking the piece of bread up and stuffing it in her mouth. "They've wanted me dead the second my size seven shoe hit soil." She said through a full mouth.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips, and he picked up the last ichigo and took a bite out of it, slowly nodding his head. "They probably wouldn't mind killing me too, after what happened a couple days ago." He said after he inhaled the treat in two swift bites.

Bulma rose an eyebrow at him. "How's that?" She watched him as he frowned at her and then stood up and grasped the back of the chair as he looked at her with much intensity. "You're not going to blow up on me again, are you?"

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly. "No… at least not yet anyway. Although, the night is still young."

"Jerk." She mumbled. She waited a beat, and when he didn't elaborate, she said: "Why would they want to kill you? You're their King."

He sighed and Bulma thought she heard him say 'Fuck it' under his breath and then sat down again.

"I threatened that if you didn't pull through, I'd destroy the planet with everybody on it." He deadpanned.

Was he joking? Or did he really threaten that? She pursed her lips and nodded her head a couple times. "A bit dramatic, don't you think? Destroying a planet full of Saiyans that worship the ground you walk on, all because a weakling human female died? Kind of the opposite thing I would have guessed you would have done… Kinda imagined you dancing and singing 'Ding dong the witch is dead.'"

She meant it as a joke… but the instant the words left her mouth, she almost wanted to inhale them back in when she saw the look on his face.

His black eyes turned steely and his muscled tightened all over his body. She shivered and shrunk back into the plush chair, not sure what to expect out of him. But, soon, his face relaxed, his default scowl coming back, but the ice cold stare remained.

"It's probably what I should have done… let you die. It would have saved me a whole heap of trouble sure to be coming my way."

Bulma gasped at the first comment, and was confused at the second one. "Then why didn't you?"

He huffed, clearly not wanting to answer the question. "Honestly, I asked myself that question after the events that took place that night." He stood up again and began to pace. "My father always said your first reaction is usually the right reaction." He stopped and looked at her. "And saving you was my first reaction."

Bulma's cheeks flushed. She was not used to Vegeta flattering her… of course he did it in his own asshole way, but still… She looked down at her knotted fingers, unable to look at him while he looking at her in that intense way.

"When you were put in the regen tank, I got angry. Real fucking angry, especially when I wasn't sure who did it. And I fucking meant it too, Bulma. I would have probably destroyed this whole fucking planet if you had died."

She looked up at him. It was rare for him to call her by her name.

"I'm one hundred percent sure I would have murdered every single person on this planet if you would have died." He repeated.

Bulma's lips quivered as she let his statement soak in. Her throat hurt, not only from her recovery, but from the starts of a crying fit that she was trying to keep from happening. "What does that mean?" She squeaked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He growled in what seemed like frustration and sighed and bent his head back, looking up towards the heavens. "It means I have chosen a path. A shitty one." He looked at her, smirking slightly. "But I have chosen, and nothing will get in my way of conquering what lies ahead for me and mine."

Confused with the answer he gave her, she cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brow. A single tear escaping her eye.

Vegeta stalked to her and shocked her when he squatted next to her, so they were at eye level. "Do you still love me?"

She gawked at him. Did she hear his question right?

He studied her utterly shocked face, knowing that his question was a very uncharacteristic thing for him to say… and probably knocked her for another loop with actually saying the dreaded 'L' word.

"Well?" He barked.

She inhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath. "Yes." She whispered finally. "You know this already."

He nodded his head, his lips pressed into a hard line, and his features not giving anything away. "What happened to you has helped me put things into perspective. With everything that has led up to this point, I know now that my first reaction was most definitely the right one."

By now, tears were oozing out of her eyes. "But I thought you said the first time you saw me, you knew I was going to be trouble."

Vegeta smirked and brought his hand up to her face, gently wiping the trails of tears away. "Yes, I did think that. But my reaction was to take you as mine. That is why I knew you were going to be trouble for me."

She half laughed half cried. "Me too."

The King clucked his tongue at her. "If I remember correctly, you were rooting for Zarbon and drooling all over yourself."

She smiled. "No. Before that. When I saw you through Baba's ball. I don't know how I knew, but I knew that you were special." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled whole heartedly when he allowed her to pull him into her. Her heart fluttered when he brought his muscled arms around her too and squeezed her, making her wince in pain, but she didn't care.

"Don't expect me to be all mushy and shit all the time." He murmured against her hair.

She giggled and let go of him, her heart fluttering when he put his hands on her shoulders. "You didn't answer my question. What does this mean?" Bulma asked through her now happy tears.

His almost relaxed expression hardened again. "I guess you have a choice… I wish for you to be my queen. You must know that it won't be a cake walk for you if you choose to be. You already have enemies… Just imagine when you become my wife, there will probably be more attempts on your life. It will take some time for most of the hardcore believers of the old traditions to turn around and see that it won't be the end of the world to have a human as their queen." He paused a moment, making sure that all the information was soaking in. When she nodded he continued. "Or you finish your projects, go home and go on with your life on Earth."

She felt dizzy from what he just said. After he screamed at her in his training room, she had thought that they were definitely, without a doubt, over. Now, just days later, he was practically asking her to marry him… and it only took her being poisoned and on the brink of death for him to remove his head out of his ass.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Vegeta?"

He smirked.

* * *

Cappa knew someone was in his quarters the second he entered the darkened area. And judging by the enormous power coming from the individual, it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"King Vegeta." He greeted and turned on the lights. Sure enough, his king was there. Sitting on one of his chairs, an agitated scowl on his lips. "Is there something you needed?"

The King grunted and shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you didn't poison Bulma."

Cappa smiled.

"But, I still do not trust you… although Bulma seems to think you would do her no harm."

His smile faltered at the King's statement and nodded his head as he took a seat directly across from him. "I don't know what I did to lose your trust, my King, but I will do anything to win it back. I would never harm Bulma, ever."

Vegeta grunted, again, and looked at him with a hard glare. "Can I trust you Cappa?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

Vegeta nodded. "If you do anything to even make me think otherwise I will kill you without a second thought. Are we clear?"

The large man nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less, your majesty."

"Good. I have a mission for you then. You will go and find Shishai. I hear he has chosen to live in solitude on the other side of the planet. You will retrieve him. He will probably give you trouble. Give him this, and tell him it's from me. He shouldn't resist after he reads it."

Cappa took a small envelope, sealed with the royal crest, and put it under his armor, close to his heart.

"You have less than twenty four hours to get him here." Vegeta said, getting up out of his chair.

"King Vegeta. I did run into Gia the other day… she seems to be…" He paused, looking for the right words. "Not right." He tapped his head. "I fear that the Elders aren't to be trusted… especially Doga. I think he has gotten to her head."

The elder saiyan nodded.

"Also, may I ask why I'm getting Shishai? He hates the Elders and you."

The King smirked. "He hates me by association. But once he reads that, he will come."

Cappa's brow furrowed.

"Just know Cappa, that when you return from this mission, things will be changing. Prepare for war."

* * *

Shishai was a crotchety man. He was, at one time, part of the Elders council, as well as a priest for the royal family. A few months before the demise of Planet Vegeta, he grew paranoid and turned on the Elders, accusing them of treachery against the crown and the people. He was soon cast out by the council.

There were talks of him uncovering some secret that the other Elders had, but since the Elders had much power, they quickly denied the rumor. And of course, everybody believed them.

So now, Shishai lived in solitude…biding his time. It wasn't a secret that he wanted revenge on the lot of them. Because of the Elders, his posh living style was ripped away from him, and he was now known as a crazed ex-priest.

And Cappa had the displeasure of retrieving him for his King. If it weren't for getting back in with his good graces, he would have politely declined the mission.

It took him a good six hours to get to where he thought Shishai lived, and another two hours of tracking to find his small hut of a home deep within the planet's forest.

"Halt."

Cappa did as he was told by the faceless voice. He wasn't sure where he was and looked hard up in the thick trees and around the trunks without making much movement.

"State your business." The man's voice called out.

"I am Cappa, an Elite Soldier of King Vegeta's army."

In a blink of an eye, the man appeared, landing right in front of Cappa. His scarred face making it apparent that Cappa was not welcome, and if that wasn't enough, the large red ki ball in his left hand definitely made it obvious.

"And what does that dumb little shit brick want with me?"

The younger of the two growled. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling our King a shit brick."

Shishai smirked at him. "I won't ask again. What does the shit brick want with me?"

Cappa grabbed the letter his king gave to him from the inside of his armor. "King Vegeta requests that you come with me to the palace."

He laughed loudly. "Fuck you and fuck your king. The only way I will be going there is if you somehow knocked me out and dragged my lifeless body there. Now get the hell out of here before I kick your dumb ass senseless."

Cappa pushed air out of his lips. This guys was trying his patience. "King Vegeta assumed you'd say that. Here." He tossed the envelope at Shishai's feet and waited patiently for him to read it.

Shishai looked to the envelope and then at Cappa and then back at the envelope. He gave Cappa an untrusting look and then bent over and tore the envelope open and proceeded to read the handwritten letter.

He scratched his black and grey head of hair as he read on, his scowl slowly forming into a look of disbelief. "Is this guy for real?" He asked after he read the letter.

Cappa, not privy to what was in the letter, but had an idea, nodded his head at the older male. "Very."

The priest then smiled wickedly. "Finally. I've been waiting years for someone to see them for what they are. The Elders are nothing but a bunch of power hungry assholes." He turned on his heel and marched into his hut, only to come out just moments later with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Let's go boy. We're on a time frame." He took off into the air, leaving Cappa to trail behind, even more confused and curious as to what was in the letter and what King Vegeta had up his sleeve.

* * *

When Vegeta returned to his quarters, Bulma was asleep. She was still weak and was only able to handle small doses of excitement before she just couldn't keep her eyes open, and seeing as it was a semi exciting day, given new developments, she was exhausted.

He slipped in quietly into his darkened room, sat down at his desk, and turned on the desk lamp. Piles upon piles of archived files dominated the area of the table he had personally retrieved from the catacombs of the palace. Old documents dated back to his grandfather's grandfather were among the piles, along with other interesting papers and logs, were giving Vegeta more and more pieces to the complicated puzzle that he was trying to solve.

As he started to delve into the another large stack of log books and documents, a small chirp alerted him that someone was calling on Bulma's tablet. He quickly grabbed it from the night stand next to his bed before it woke her up and slipped outside so as not to disturb her sleep.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he hit the answer button, not looking forward to talking to the idiot that was calling.

"Hi Vegeta! You called?" Goku smiled dumbly through the screen at him, not affected by the less than enthused look on the Saiyan King's face.

"Kakarot…" He was having difficulty going forward with this part of his plan, but knew it had to be done. "I'll need you and your brat to come here, in about six hours."

Goku's smile never left his lips but a look of concern washed over his face. "Sure Vegeta. Is everything ok? Is Bulma alright?"

Vegeta growled. "Yes Kakarot, she is fine. Just be here in six hours. Got it?"

"Ok Vegeta see you-"

Vegeta ended the call before the oaf could finish his goodbyes. It irked him that he was asking for help, but he was doing it for Bulma.

Things were about to get interesting, and he needed all the help he could get.

* * *

beta'd by: Springandbysummerfall


	13. Chapter 13

**Good morning! I hope this chapter brightens your day… =) I truly hope this chapter makes sense.**

**So, not sure if you all know yet, but Mallie_3 and I started a ****video podcast**** where we talk about Bulma and Vegeta fanfiction and the fandom itself! We also have a community set up on google plus (the link to the community is on mine and Mallie_3's profile page, along with our youtube channel) We are interactive with our viewers and we so far had Lady Rhapsody and Springandbysummerfall on. So far we are well over 100 views for our first Episode and our second one is almost at 100 views as well. Check it out and subscribe!**

**Thank you all again to all of my reviewers and of course my beta =)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it.**

* * *

It had been a full two days since the King had been seen taking the human from the medical building to his quarters. And since then, he had stayed behind closed doors. Whispers of what he and the human could possibly be doing in there spread, making the Elders nervous. They had posted their own personal sentries near the royal wing of the palace, having the soldiers notify them if they saw the King emerge from his rooms. But it seemed he never left it, and if he did, he did it stealthily and undetected. He had food brought to his quarters and had his personal sentries do small errands for him. For every hour their King stayed in his rooms, the more antsy and paranoid the old men became. Especially since the human was growing more and more popular.

The fact that people thought she was a princess didn't help the Elders calm the masses. Ever since she was poisoned, people's interest in her spiked, people actually seeked the lab techs that worked side by side Bulma to ask them questions.

What was she like? Was she really royalty? Were she and the King involved?

The Elders were not aware of the techs being questioned and unfortunately weren't able to silence them before they caused more madness. Not to mention the towns people that had witnessed Vegeta and the human's short spat out in the open showed the little human had guts and didn't fear their King. (yes!)

There were some people that were wary of the human and were down right disgusted that the King would let such a weakling so close to him and treat him like his equal. It was downright blasphemous in their eyes. The Elders noticed that the people that shared their feelings regarding the human female were now starting to question their Kings sanity and if he was right for the job of leading their people. Which didn't bode well for the circle of Elders and their 'cause' either. The King was the key to their plans, and if the people didn't trust the king they would have to turn to more drastic measures to keep things the way they wanted them to be.

Their problems all stemmed from the female with blue hair, something they didn't see happening, not in a million years.

"She is just something we will have to deal with. Once we do, things will go as planned. And this time, we will not fail. She will parish." Doga said, determined. The elders, who were sitting at their round table, all nodded their heads in agreement. "It's all about timing."

* * *

Vegeta sat at his large desk as he waited for Cappa, Shishai, Goku and Gohan to come. The records that were saved, somehow, from his planet's destruction were shedding more and more light.

Contrary to popular belief, Vegeta was a smart man. Not that people thought he was stupid, but he was smarter than most and knew the Elders were dirty from the get go… He suspected something… but as he dug further, he couldn't be more wrong… They were extremely dirty and manipulative, not just the current circle of old men, but the council of elders that served his grandfather's grandfather.

They covered their tracks well. But upon digging further, their deceit was slowly being uncovered by Vegeta. They obviously didn't think anybody would look.

So far what he found was, and this was not news to Vegeta, the council of Elders were purists. If they felt the King was deviating from their beliefs they would steer the monarch back to what they felt was the right way in the name of 'past, present and future saiyan heritage'. Again, the details were vague as to how they did it, but the clues hinted as much. It hurt Vegeta to find that they manipulated and played the other Kings of his planet for fools, including his father. He couldn't help but think of the stupid mafia movies Bulma had made him watch while he was living at Capsule Corp. Their conduct was very much similar to the mobsters of Earth.

Logs of their meetings were kept vague, probably on purpose, but log charts gave Vegeta some answers to his ever growing pile of questions. They definitely had people on their 'payroll' so to speak. They had hired muscle, spies and some shady non-saiyan friends that helped out with their schemes. He had so many questions and knew that Shishai would shed some light for him.

With a frustrated growl he tossed the paper he was reading to the side and slumped back into his chair. His eyes were sore and a headache was forming from all the reading he had done, not to mention the anticipation of what was to come after his plan started to unfold. In all honesty, he wished there was another way to go about things…but any other way was cowardly in his eyes. He had milled the options over and over again…

At first he thought he would send Bulma home and have the idiot watch over her. But that wouldn't work for him. It was cowardly and he just didn't like the idea of her being away from him until all threats were eliminated. He knew Goku would keep her safe, but she was his responsibility.

He scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples, willing the aching throb behind his eyes and forehead to go away. He concentrated on the occasional splashes that Bulma was making in the bathroom and the steady beat of her heart that seemed to be louder to him than before and slowly his mind slipped into a dreamish memory…

_It was mid morning, Bulma had left for work a few hours ago and Vegeta had gone up to her room turned 'their room' to grab another set of gym shorts since he had torn the ones he was wearing to shreds during his early morning workout in the gravity room. As he passed his old room a familiar chirp sounded, making him freeze mid stride._

_That sound… he hadn't heard it in a long while. _

_He waited, standing stock still in the middle of the hallway, praying to the gods above that the sound was just a figment of his imagination… but the shrill, familiar chime made his heart speed up and fists tighten into balls at his side._

_He slowly turned and hesitantly made his way to the closed door of his room and entered. Vegeta stared at the top drawer where he had stowed his old scouter. He grimaced at the thought of saving a reminder of his horrid past with Frieza, but he really couldn't find it in him to toss it. Why? He wasn't sure…maybe to serve as a reminder of what he had gone through…maybe something to pass down to his heir, if he was unlucky enough to knock some female up._

_Another chirp sounded as Vegeta threw open the drawer and tossed a few garments over his shoulder that he had stuffed on top of his beat up scouter. He grabbed it before another chirp went off and attached to his ear and pressed the button to answer the hail._

"_Who the fuck is this?" He growled. _

"_Prince Vegeta." The staticky detached voice stated. _

_Vegeta paused. Not many called him by his title with the exception of the men of the cold army and frieza who would do so in a mockingly way. "Yeah, who is this?"_

"_Prince Vegeta, I am Doga. I don't know if you remember me, but I served your father…"_

_An hour later, Vegeta stumbled out of his room still dazed from the unexpected news Doga had given him. His people weren't extinct. His father had managed to save many people and they were now living on a planet, rebuilding the empire. His father, according to Doga, had faith that his son would take Frieza down and once he did his orders were to have him take his rightful place on the New Planet Vegetasie…_

_Vegeta shook his head… if his father only knew that he was not responsible for killing Frieza but a third class bumbling idiot was, he was sure his King would have denounced his title right then and there. _

_He swiped his palm over his sweating brow and leaned up against the wall trying to get a grip on his otherwise dormant emotions... His people were alive and they wanted their prince back to rule… His stomach felt as if it was turning upside down and he couldn't help but his mouth that was still hanging wide open._

_And then, he smiled… a toothy, broad, happy smile. And before he knew it, fits of deep gravely giggles erupted from him and soon turned into ecstatic, borderline hysterical laughs, not caring if anyone would hear him. Vegeta had never felt so happy, there weren't any words that could describe what he was feeling. Years and years of thinking that you and less than a handful of others were the last of your species and now finding out you were wrong, so wrong. The pure joy!_

_As his laughter died down he wiped his eyes that had started to water from his laughing fit, pushed off of the wall and headed straight to his and Bulma's room and headed straight to the closet where his minimal amount of belongings were and started packing his things up into an empty capsule that was laying on Bulma's vanity along a capsule that held the first gravity room proto__ty__pe Bulma had left next to it. _

_Vegeta looked around the room smiling. He never thought the day would come where he would be able to leave this wretched backwater planet, but as he scanned the room, he paused when his gaze fell upon a picture that was placed on Bulma's nightstand. A candid snap shot she had framed of she and him. It was taken by her mother __unsuspectingly__ while they were having an intimate conversation outside in the garden. Bulma was leaning forward into him, one hand on his chest, looking up into his eyes and he was looking down looking into hers. Her beautiful face was so relaxed__,__ and he was giving her an almost lazy smile__,__ while still keeping his indifferent gaze._

_He took a few steps toward the photo, keeping his black eyes glued to Bulma's figure. In all the excitement he had forgotten about her._

'_And what about her?' He asked himself._

_The old Vegeta wouldn't have given her a second thought. He would be out the door already, prepping a ship for take off. But now…now he was different. Something he had only come to grips with, more or less, just a couple of months ago. He was still warring with himself about the issue daily, but as the days went by, the more he acknowledged what he felt for Bulma. He would deny it until his dying day, but he did love her. She wormed her way into his blackened heart with her... He grabbed the framed picture and stared at it, taking her in…_

_Could he leave her? _

_His happiness quickly faded and pit formed in his stomach. What was he to do? Leave her or take her with?_

_He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the wall in front of him thinking of what he should do with the woman, still holding onto the frame… knowing full well that bringing her along and announcing her as the future Queen wasn't a good choice to make. According to Doga__,__ the growing Empire was still fragile and throwing Bulma into the mix would definitely fracture what stability the saiyan people of New Vegetasei had._

_Maybe take her along as a personal concubine. He grimaced the moment the thought ran through his mind. There was no way Bulma would agree to be such a thing, and frankly he didn't want anybody to think of her as a whore._

_There was no way in hell he wasn't going to go. He had dreamt of this, wished it, prayed on it and even imagined it. He had to go and fulfill his birthright. _

_So why did he feel so wretched about leaving some measly earth woman?_

'_Because you love her, idiot.' His voice echoed in his skull. 'She's your match.' He grit his teeth dipped his head. His conscience was proving to be an asshole…certainly not making the situation any easier. He started to think, what would the Vegeta of one or years ago do in this circumstance?_

_And almost instantly he had his answer…_

'_Go you fool!' His own voice yelled at him. 'You disgrace your people and your father for even hesitating with this decision. Go. Rule. Become legendary. The sooner you leave the wench, the better. She is a weakness, she is the reason you have not fulfilled your destiny. There will be Saiyan females on this new planet. They are much more worthy than the Earth female."_

_He growled__, __wishing the voices would just shut up. _

"_Vegeta?"_

_His head shot up and over to Bulma who was standing at the entrance of the bedroom. Her brow knitted into a concerned frown, taking in Vegeta's perplexed and ruffled state._

"_You OK?" She stepped further into the room and up next to him looking at him questionably. _

_He scowled at her and said nothing. _

_She reached over and placed a small hand on his bare and scarred shoulder__,__ but as soon as it made contact Vegeta growled at her, making her retract her hand._

_He wordlessly stood up, tossed the frame carelessly on the bed and left the room._

Vegeta opened his eyes as the memories faded from his minds-eye.

It had taken days to get the nerve to leave. He had all intentions of slinking away in the dark of night, not giving any explanation as to where he was going…but he couldn't do it to the woman. And she certainly didn't make it easy on him…especially when she unexpectedly blurted out her love for him. He was thankful he had his back turned to her when she had said so, he knew his face showed the shock (even though he knew this fact well before hand) and heartbreak.

Vegeta shook his head. How complicated this life of his was.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Bulma smiled.

She was currently in what Vegeta called the bathtub, but it was more like a small pool. She was floating lazily in the warm water, her hair fanned out and swaying to and fro in the water. She was thankful Vegeta wasn't in there with her, she needed some time to think. It was the first time that she had gotten to be alone since she was poisoned.

She was still recovering from the attempt on her life, but felt much better than she had the night before. Her throat was still raw, preventing her from raising her voice, and it hurt to swallow and her joints were extremely sore, but just a few more days and she'd be back to her old self… and then what? She wasn't sure… She and Vegeta were delving into the unknown… well at least she was. Vegeta seemed to have an idea of what was to come, but wasn't forthcoming with the details.

She knew that she and his renewed relationship would piss a lot of people off and cause unwanted trouble for Vegeta. So, she wasn't quite sure as to how they were going to go about it, although it seemed Vegeta had an idea, but again, he wasn't too forthcoming with how they were going to go about it.

And she didn't think she cared…at least not at the moment. She was still on cloud nine with what had happened just last night. It was very unexpected, and she didn't think with what happened in the days prior that these new developments would ever happen.

Her eyes started to droop again as her thoughts drifted to wedding dresses and vows but soon were interrupted by muffled voices just outside the door to the bathroom. She strained her human ears to determine if it was Vegeta ranting to himself, like he had been doing for the past few hours, but realized that there was more than one person talking… and one sounded quite familiar.

Bulma hurried out of the bathtub as fast as her body allowed her to and dressed herself in a fresh pair of sweats and a clean capsule corp t-shirt. She quickly towel dried her hair and left it down so it could air dry not particularly care about her appearance, she just wanted to get out of the bathroom to see if it was who she thought it was in Vegeta's suite.

To her utter surprise, Goku was standing not too far away from where she was, his back turned to her. "-certainly is a big room Vegeta. It's bigger than any room in Capsule Corp."

"Goku!?"

The tall saiyan turned around, giving Bulma a large grin. "Hiya Bulma!" He met her halfway and engulfed her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"He is here because I told him to come." Vegeta said from just a few feet away from she and Goku. Her friend released her, giving her a better view of Vegeta. It was then that she realized that it wasn't just she, Goku and Vegeta in the room. Cappa stood at attention, watching Goku and Bulma's interaction as he stood at attention close to his King. Bulma couldn't help but smile at her friend, happy to see that Vegeta allowed him near her again. He returned her smile and gave her a slight nod.

Another Saiyan stood next to Cappa. He was older than Vegeta, his salt and pepper colored hair stood up almost like any other Saiyan's hair would and had four jagged scars running across his face. He was studying Bulma carefully, and didn't seem too sure of her. As a matter of fact, he backed up slightly when she turned towards him. His black eyes narrowed on her when she gave him a polite smile.

"This place is awesome Dad!"

Everyone turned towards the child who skipped in from the balcony, his smile matching his fathers.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise this is!" She ran over to him and gave him a large hug and ruffled his hair.

"Enough of the pleasantries, we have much to discuss." Vegeta growled out and strode past everyone. "Come, we will talk in here." He led all of them into a large room that was connected to his room which resembled something like a meeting room, a large table and plenty of chairs in the middle of the room.

Bulma took her place next to Vegeta who took the head of the table and waited impatiently as the rest of them found their seats.

"Shishai, I have suspected the Elders of treachery, and it is now that I realize that you are not the crazed lunatic they have made you out to be."

The man Bulma assumed was Shishai perked up slightly in his chair, giving Vegeta a less than enthused look regarding his mental state.

Vegeta continued. "Just a month or so after arriving here from Earth, I suspected them of something… but I just thought they were on edge with me taking over. But it wasn't until just recently, since Bulma's arrival here, that something is right with the lot of them. Doga especially… he keeps pushing the issue of me marrying his daughter and hasn't stopped bringing up the fact that Cooler wishes an alliance with me and my people…"

An angry smirk grew onto Shishai's face. "Well it's about damned time somebody figured this out."

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave the old priest a heavy glare. "I want you to fill in the blanks, old man."

Everybody shifted towards Shishai, awaiting him to answer.

"Gladly." He rasped. "It's simple. The circle of Elders, as you know, are die hard purists. They've been making sure the saiyan race keeps it's purity in all respects."

"How so?" Cappa asked.

Shishai glanced at the young soldier. "Our race thrives on war. We pride ourselves with our strength and cunning… it is their belief that the gods above made our species to rule the galaxy. They were originally put together to help the monarch of our planet, to help council and keep the laws of Vegetasei balanced, but of course the King had the last say in any matter. But, as time went on, the council evolved, silently growing more powerful with outside help and grew rich by selling secrets to our enemies." Shishai grit his teeth and slammed his large fist on top of the table. "The hypocrites!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and then went on. "If they didn't approve of something the royal family did, that is if they felt as if they were jeopardizing the purity of the race they would see to it that it stopped…by force if necessary."

"How so?" Bulma asked. "I don't understand, I was under the impression that the King and the past Kings are the most powerful. How could these men overpower somebody that is 100 times stronger than they are? And, not get caught!"

The old priest rose an eyebrow at her. "They were, and still are sneaky bastards…they've gotten even more so as new men took the seats of the Council, learning from their predecessors. They would manipulate, and if manipulation didn't work, then they killed… but that only happened once… to my knowledge." Shishai peeked up at Vegeta.

"My father." He stated. "They killed my father."

Shishai only nodded once and kept silent, surprised that the young King had figured out the Elders darkest secret.

"Wait, I though he died when the planet was destroyed by Frieza?" Goku asked, clearly confused.

Vegeta's lip curled into a sneer. "Wake up fool, that's how they had them killed."

"It is true." Shishai agreed. "It is just a shame Bardock, your father, found out too late. The King could have been saved."

Goku cocked his head to the side as he gazed at the old man. He didn't know his own father was involved in this.

Vegeta's stomach dropped when Shishai validated his suspicions. He sat back in his chair, unable to keep the shock and anger off of his face. Little clues here and there from reading the old documents he had fetched from the catacombs led him to believe this horrid fact, but the shock still hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Why?" Bulma asked. She looked worriedly over at Vegeta. She had never seen him like this before. His natural tanned skin had gone ashen, and his black eyes seemed to glaze over from what Shishai had just announced.

"It seemed King Vegeta was branching out, seeking alliances with other races. He secretly wanted to break free of the old traditions and start new ones. Instead of conquering planets, he was structuring a new lucrative way to make Vegetasei rich without purging planets for Frieza. In exchange for a planet's alliance, it would be placed under the protection of Vegetasei. Also, with the alliances trading would have been involved, it would have brought many great new things to our population and open new doors for everybody involved. But, when the Elders caught wind of the Kings plan, they tried very much to stop him. But, he was stubborn. And since the Elders and Frieza were secret partners, they devised a plan. They would simply wipe the slate clean and start anew. New planet, new King, new everything.

"Knowing you were young and probably weren't privy to your fathers plans they opted to save you, since you had royal blood. They would need you when the time came. The Elders had requested that you be transferred to Frieza's army for training purposes, so you would be preserved from the planet's fate. Your father initially refused, but somehow Doga slipped you onto Frieza's ship, your father none the wiser and you, Nappa and Radditz were under the impression that the King requested that you were to be trained by Frieza himself. I caught wind of the treachery and warned the King, that is how he managed to save many lives. Lives the elders would have left to die along with the planet and their King."

Everybody looked from Shishai to Vegeta, who at the moment was staring at the middle of the polished table top, both eyes murderously slit, his jaw muscle angrily pulsating.

"Now, King Vegeta, I indulged you in your questions. Now I expect you to answer mine." Shishai said, either not seeing or not caring that Vegeta was on the verge of exploding. "Your letter stated the time has come for the Elders end… just what exactly is it that you have planned?"

Vegeta blinked and looked up at him, slowly a mischievous, dark smirk graced his lips. "I plan to take back my planet. I will fulfill my fathers wishes. I will start new traditions… I will pull the rug right from underneath their feet."

"And how are we going to do that?" Shishai asked, amused with the malice contained in Vegeta's voice.

Vegeta glanced over at Bulma. "You will start by marrying Bulma and I."

* * *

beta'd by Springandbysummerfall


End file.
